Poor Gohan's High School Experience
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. OOC. Gohan Son was forced to go to school and as the new student he doesn't exactlly follow the rules. Videl Satan is new too but a weak girl that has 'visions' since the day her mother died. Now these two polar opposites most get along with each other-but how? Includes plays, bad grades, field trips, and lemon.
1. Prologue: That Could Have Gone Better

_Author's Note: This story is AU and many people will be OCness especially Gohan and Videl. Gohan has trained during the seven years and has more of a back bone and isn't afraid to show off his power. He isn't that angry about Goku leaving but still is and just about how Hercule stole all the credit, calling them fakers too. _

**Mangalover4321: Sup, peeps! I'm writing a new fanfic and it's about Gohan and Videl and it's an AU.**

**Gohan: Of course it's about me and Videl.**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* Yep! I love to torment you two!**

**Gohan: *sighs and rubs his eyebrows* Kami, why me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. **

Prologue

That Could Have Gone Better

Gohan growled at the school in sight and fixed his blue belt around his waist, tighten it and slowly walked towards the damn school. He scowled and slammed the door, shoving it into the wall and shocking the shit out of everyone near it. He stomped it, his arms crossed over his chest and walked over to the office.

"Hey, lady, I'm new and I need a damn schedule." Gohan hissed to the front desk lady who blinked and looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes then narrowed and nodded, asking, "Name?" He groaned and answered, "Gohan Son." She pressed a couple buttons and as quick as you could say Kamehameha. She held the paper out to him and he snatched out of her hand without even thanking her. He stared at the schedule and started looking at all the door numbers trying to find his first class.

"E-e-e-excuse me?"

He stopped and turned around, looking around but couldn't find anyone.

Great me, he had just happened to start losing his mind when he started school.

"Um…d-d-d-d-down here."

This time he looked down and stared at a girl with raven locks clipped in two golden hair clips that flowed down to her breasts. Her sea blue eyes were wide and full of curiosity and fear being behind blue glasses. She wore a white tight t-shirt that hugged her body in all the right places and back shorts showed off her butt along with her nice toned legs.

She was beautiful.

"Um…do you know where room 123 is?" she asked and her heavenly voice snapped Gohan back to reality.

"Huh? Wha?" he said then remembered what she said, "No. I have no frigggin' clue where it is. I'm new here and I'm trying to find…"-he glanced down at his schedule then blinked at the number 123 also on it-"Room 123." Her whole face glowed and held her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Videl. I just transferred here from West City High School. What's your name?" she asked him.

He couldn't help as he tried to find his voice to answer her question.

"Um…uh…I'm Gohan…" he said and she nodded, smiling at him and he shook her hand.

"Okay. Let's go find the room together then." She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

_How the hell did I end up with this again, father? _Gohan thought and let his mind drift to how he ended up to going to school.

_***Flashback (Two Months After Cell's Defeat)***_

"_Gohan! Get back here!" Chi-Chi cried as she crazily sung around a frying pan. Her four month pregnant body could barely catch the preteen demi-Saiyan but still strike fear in his heart. His eyes were wide and full of fear and rushed up the stair, slamming the door shut behind him. He breathed hard and locked the door, rushing to his window. _

"_GOHAN SON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi cried and kicked the door down, scaring the living crap out of Gohan. _

"_Oh shit." He whispered and Chi-Chi's eyes flared with anger then smiled at him. _

"_I'll let you train everyday Gohan but you have to at least have five hours of studying too along with going to high school when you're eighteen." She said and Gohan blinked then smirked, nodding._

"_Okay. I agree." He said and his mother left him to get his gi out ready to train._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Gohan, I think I found it!"

Gohan snapped out of his flashback and stared at the raven haired girl, pointing to the door that said room 123. He nodded and opened the door, staring at the bunch of people staring at them.

"Hey, this is room 123, right? I'm looking for the damn teacher so I can find out where the hell I seat." Gohan said as he walked into the room full of anger and pride.

Practically a Vegeta clone.

"No swearing in the class! This is a classroom for learning not roughing around!" the teacher yelled and Gohan almost gave her the finger until Videl past him, standing in front of the class with a look of fear on her face. She bowed down and whispered enough for everyone to hear, "Nice to meet you all. My name's Videl Satan, _Hercule Satan's daughter_."

Gohan was shocked but also filled with rage.

_This girl was the buffoon's daughter?! _Gohan thought and clenched his fist, his power rising up in huge amount. A golden Aura slowly forming around him then the daughter of Hercule turned to him, her pupils gone with no emotion held on her face.

"You aren't Human are you?" she said a whisper like voice and Gohan paled.

Well, that could have gone better.


	2. 1 Great, Just What We Need (Saga 1)

**Mangalover4321: Hello, again! *turns to Gohan* Now you continue.**

**Gohan: *sighs* Okay. Um…this fanfic. Is an AU just so you people know. **

**Mangalover4321: So basically you can't tell me what I want to say or have Videl or Gohan to act. I could right now just have those two 'go at it' in the trailer if I wanted to.**

**Gohan: *turns madly red* W-w-w-w-what?!**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks* Exactly my point, loyal monkey. Now go clean my room!**

**Gohan: I'm not going to do that.**

**Mangalover4321: *pulls out the Frying Pan O' Doom* Well, are you going to do that now?**

**Gohan: *pales and bolts out of the room to her room, cleaning it*YEP! **

**Mangalover4321" *chuckles evilly* I love forcing these guys to do my beadings.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gohan (from this story's view): *arms cross over his chest and growls* Mangalover4321 doesn't own Dragon ball Z or any other DB stuff. Now get on and read the story damn it.**

Chapter One

Great, Just what We need to Add to the Group.

Gohan stared at the girl in shock and fear plus a little anger hinted too. He clenched his fists tight enough to make them bleed. He wanted to punch someone _really bad. _Videl narrowed her eyes and slowly walked back to him.

_"You are Half-Human, are you not, Gohan Son?"_ she whispered enough for him to hear, _"You're also Half Saiyan, aren't you. You look one and look like the one in my dreams."_

_Dreams? _He thought and forgot about the half Human stuff, _she's dreamed of me before? _

"Ms. Satan, please go find a seat." The teacher said sternly and Videl's eyes fluttered then her pupils returned. Then out of nowhere she closed her eyes and fainted onto Gohan's chest, the hair on the back of his neck rising up.

"Oh my Kami! Why did she faint?!" one guy from the back yelled and Gohan narrowed his eyes, wondering the same thing. He scowled and laid the girl back down onto the ground, glaring at her.

"Because she's an idiot." He hissed a vain on the teacher's head nearly exploded.

"YOU! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" he screamed at him and Gohan smirked.

"Gohan Son, my dad is the formal champion of the WMAT." He answered and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm bringing her to the nurse." He said and put her limp body on his shoulders, walking out of the room and headed to the nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Saiyan was out buying food since no one decided to restock the kitchen. He held the grocery list to the cashier who looked at him dumbfound, raising an eyebrow at him. The Saiyan's eyebrow twitched and yelled, "GO GET THESE ITEMS BEFORE THE BLOW THIS DAMN BUILDING DOWN!"

* * *

Anyway, back to Gohan and Videl.

"So what's wrong with her?" the nurse asked Gohan and he shrugged as he fixed his cigarette in his mouth.

"She fainted. It's as simple as that because her brain got exhausted and couldn't handle anymore processing." The nurse said and Gohan blinked, not really understanding what he meant (A/N: Gohan is smart in this fanfic but he's not super genius smart). His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and hissed out, "The hell are you talking about?"

"Just let her rest, kid. She seems beat. She looks like she's got some breathing problems along with vision problems." The nurse said and took a big inhale of the cigarette. Gohan growled and sat down next to the nurse, his arms crossing over his chest. The nurse raised an eyebrow and asked, "Shouldn't you be heading back to class, kid?" Gohan smirked and answered, "I'm trying to get myself kicked out of school so I'm ditching class and waiting for her to wake up." The nurse looked back to Gohan then to Videl and then grinned.

"So you two are dating then?"

Gohan's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. His energy flared up and he stood up, shouting, "WE ARE MOST DEFINETELY NOT DATING!"

* * *

Back with Vegeta, the SWAT team came with guns pointing to him and many people hiding under the countertops or on the floor. He scowled and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is that food I ordered for?! I've got no patience for this!" Vegeta yelled and the SWAT team gulped, ready to fire at him but decided to wait a bit.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND YOU WON'T BE HURT!" one SWAT yelled and Vegeta smirked at him.

"You weaklings think you can beat me? I would love for you to try." Vegeta said and got ready for them to get the shit kicked out of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was still yelling at the nurse for saying that he and Videl were dating until she groaned in pain. Her eyes slowly open and stare at Gohan's yelling. She breathed hard and reaches out to him, her hand nearly dropping but she manages to keep it up. She grabs onto his shelve and his head shot back to her, his eyes narrowed. She smiled and whispered, "I've been waiting for you…"

His eyes widen and say, "What?"

Videl looked to the nurse and smiled.

"I'm fine. Will you please leave so I can talk to Gohan? It's important." She said and the nurse slowly nodded then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Gohan narrowed his eyes and stared at her in anger. He growls and she frowns at him.

"I see that you're angry at me for not telling you that Hercule is my father but you must understand. You are destined for many things Gohan. I've seen you battle against the Saiyans, Freeza, the Androids, and Cell. Do not ask how because I'm not a normal Human. I can see visions of different time periods and you are in most of them." She said and Gohan blinked a couple times, his mouth gaped open.

"Wait a minute! You're a Psychic!" he exclaimed and she nodded.

"Yep, you're correct. I've been one since I was five years old when my first vision came to me about you fighting the Saiyans." She said and Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'm seventeen." She replied and he narrowed his eyes.

"So you knew that the Saiyans were coming a year before Raditz came then?" he hissed at her and she nodded, her head hung low.

"I saw this vision after the death of mother. I could barely handle the information. I didn't realize that it was a vision from the future until the Saiyans finally arrived." She explained and Gohan sighed, rubbing his jaw.

"That's a lot to take in even for me." He said and she giggled at his comment. He looked back to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" he asked and she stopped giggling, smiling at him.

"Oh, you remind me of someone I once knew." She said and he growled, grumbling some curses under his breath and this time she narrowed her eyes, "But that is not the reason why I kept you here with me."

Suddenly her eyes fluttered awake and she looked like she was about to fall over. Her pupils suddenly disappeared and her head hung low, looking like someone snapped her neck. Gohan's eyes widen and watched patiently as the girl slowly moved her head back up. She stared at him with no pupil and no emotion flickered on her face.

"_You seem confused, Gohan Son." _She said in an eerie voice and smirked at him.

He didn't know why but he felt his Saiyan side wanting to come out.

The smirk she gave him just sent anger and rage throughout his body.

"What the hell are you? You aren't the girl." He said and she smirked even more.

"_You could say that I guess. I'm not exactly the girl but close enough to her. I guess I'm like an alternate personality for her but for telling the future and past predications. I have no name since I am also Videl Satan but you may call me Prophet if you wish." _She said and Gohan's hand slammed into the desk right next to him, easily splitting it in half and sending little chunks of wood everywhere. She chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're pissing me off!" he yelled and she narrowed her eyes, leaning towards him with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"_Really? I've already seen your future, Gohan Son. It involves much blood and death-especially for those you care very much about." _She whispered and his eyes widen. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him closer to her, his whole body now shaking on anger.

"Then what the hell is going to happen, Prophet?" he hissed those words out like venom. She smiled seductively at him and pulled his ear to her lips then whispered out, _"You kill them." _

"What?! You must be on something, girl! I would _NEVER kill anyone in my family." _He hissed to her and she sighed, moving him away from her face.

"_My predications are never wrong, Gohan Son. Once I've seen it, you are destined for it. But I can help prevent it. You just need more control of yourself or you __**will **__be the death of your friends and family." _She said and moved back from Gohan, "_I'm about to fall back to sleep. Gather your friends together and I will explain everything to them." _Then she fell into his arms and he just stared at her like she was venom.

* * *

"Hey, Trunks, has Vegeta returned yet?" Bulma asked her son and he blinked, staring at his mom. He raised an eyebrow and Bulma sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She pointed to the grocery store she sent her husband and said, "Can you go get him? I think they got the SWAT team back over there." Trunks sighed and nodded. He bolted out of the house and broke a window as he did so.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS! AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP!" Bulma screamed through the window and Trunks just ignored her shrieking.

"Oh this shall be fun." He said and smirked just like his father.

* * *

Gohan held Videl tight in his grip and scowled at skin touching skin-especially near her butt. He couldn't help but blush now and looked around to see if Piccolo was around. He smirked when he finally landed on Kami's lookout and yelled out, "Yo! Piccolo, are you here?!" Suddenly the Namekan appeared in front of him and Gohan smirked even more at his former sensi.

"Hey, Piccolo," Gohan said and Piccolo looked down to Videl in his arms.

"Is she your girlfriend, Gohan?" Piccolo asked and Gohan's eyebrow twitched.

"NO SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled then sighed, "Listen, can tell everyone to gather here."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" Gohan rose Videl up and smirked at him.

"This girl here has the ability to see the future since she was five. She saw something important to all of us so just call them over here." He said and Piccolo sighed then nodded.

He knew his pupil well enough to understand something had frightened him about 'this predication' so he called all of them to the Lookout.


	3. 2 You Must Be Gohan's Wife? (Saga 1)

**Mangalover4321: *waves hello* Welcome the next chapter of Poor Gohan's High School Experience! **

**Videl (from my story view): Bonjour! My name's Videl and I'm here to let you know that Mangalover4321 will have MCAS in the next couple of days so she won't be able to write chapters for all her stories! *bows and smiles* That's it! Bye!**

**Mangalover4321: Yep, see you soon, all of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Gohan (from my story view): She still doesn't own anything of Dragon ball. Thank Kami for that. **

Chapter Two

Nice to Meet you, You must be Gohan's Future Wife, correct?

Gohan stared at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in anger and clenched his fists tight. That place was known as hell to all the Z fighters-especially Gohan. He growled and felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Videl who held a sad face and worry through her sea blue eyes.

"You shouldn't face the past, Gohan. You need to look forward or else you'll forget which are reality and the past." Videl said and Gohan narrowed his eyes in her attitude.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GIRL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TYPE OF HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" he yelled at her and she frowned then her anger got the better of her.

"I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE GOHAN! I'VE SEEN PEOPLE DIE AND GET BLOWN INTO BITS OF PIECES AND SAW THE FUTURE! I'VE SEEN YOU KILL MANY PEOPLE AND BLOOD STAIN YOUR HANDS! YOU WILL BECOME A MONSTER IF YOUDON'T LEARN HOW TO FACE FORWARD!" she yelled at him and tears started falling down her face. She scowled and tried to stop them from flowing but nothing could hold them back. His eyes widen at the sight of her tears and felt that he frowns but got angry at himself for yelling at her. She sniffed and used her shirt as a tissue; Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.

"GOHAN! DID YOU MAKE A GIRL CRY!?"

Gohan paled at the voice of his harpy mother and turned to face her with Goten to her left. Videl blinked at the sight of Chi-Chi and gasped.

"You must be Gohan's mother!" she exclaimed and Chi-Chi nodded. She walked over to Gohan and pulled out the Frying Pan of Doom. She hit him five times the pan and he fell to the ground, twitching and his vision spun. Videl stared at Chi-Chi as her whole body shook and she fell to her knees, her pupils disappearing.

"_You, Chi-Chi Son are the first to die by Gohan's hands." _She said and Chi-Chi blinked, staring at the girl. Her eyebrows twitched and yelled, "WHAT?!" Videl smirked and looked up to Chi-Chi in wonder, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You heard me, Chi-Chi Son. You are to die first and I've seen the delight and horror on Gohan's face when he killed you. He didn't mean to kill you but it was either you or Goten. He went for Goten first but you sacrificed yourself to save Goten." _Videl explained and Chi-Chi's knees felt weak.

_What is with this girl? _Chi-Chi thought.

"You just happened to come back out and spit that shit out in my mother's face, didn't you?" Gohan hissed as he returned to normal. Videl laughed at him and Gohan growled at her.

"_Oh Gohan Son, you make me laugh! I thought you told everyone so far what you would do in the future." _She said and Gohan grabbed her hand, launching her down to the ground. Her eyes widen from the shock and slowly her pupils returned, making her blush at the distant they had between each other.

"Um…Gohan, may you please move back? You're making me uncomfortable." Videl whispered and Gohan blinked at her return then blushed, jumping back a few feet.

"Gohan…"Chi-Chi voice echoed from behind them and he slowly turned to face the demon mother of his mother with the Frying Pan back in her hand.

"Do you want to explain what this girl means?" Chi-Chi hissed and Gohan gulped.

"Um…well…you see…" he mumbled then Videl shot up, grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and her eyes glowed.

"You are Chi-Chi Son! It's such an honor to meet you! I've seen you fight and you're such a skilled fighter and such a beauty too!" Videl gushed and Chi-Chi's Frying Pan disappeared. Her eyes glowed and grabbed Videl's hand in hers, making the power demi-Saiyan question what the hell just happened. They continued to talk about battles until Chi-Chi stopped and looked to Gohan, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this girl going to be your wife, Gohan? Will I be excepting any grandkids any time soon?" Chi-Chi asked and Gohan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while his face blushed red too from embarrassment.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan exclaimed and a vain on Chi-Chi's head appeared. She smacked her son twenty times with the Frying Pan of Doom and left him barely conscious.

"DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF GOTEN!" She yelled at him then Videl suddenly stood in front of Gohan, her arms out like she wanted to protect him.

"Chi-Chi-san, please calm down! Anything from this point on will influence Gohan's downfall! You can't just hit him with that or yell at him! He could easily snap!" she told Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi blinked, her frying pan disappearing yet again.

"Snap? What do you mean, Gohan's Future Wife?" she asked and Videl looked down to Gohan who was about to yell at his mother but her glare shut him up. He muttered a few curse words and looked way. Videl turned back to Chi-Chi and sighed.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here." She said and turned back to Gohan, bending down and leaned over Gohan's head. He blinked as his vision returned and stared at something round above his head. He blinked again then saw Videl's smiling face over him and he paled at the realization that the two round objects above his head were Videl's breasts.

"Holy crap!" he yelled and backed away from her, blushing red and stared at her in horror. She blinked and stood up, walking over to him, her hips swinging back and forth and breasts jiggling at the same time.

"Gohan is something wrong?" she asked and he got up, slowly walking back and ignoring her voice.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _Gohan thought and scowled, _Screw that! What's wrong with this girl? She clearly isn't normal! I'll just go grab the others! Yeah, I'll do and get the HELL AWAY FROM HER! _

"Hey, Gohan, something on your mind?" Videl asked and Gohan scowled, ignoring her.

"No! Would you just leave me alone?" he hissed at her and she narrowed her eyes dangerously then her pupil disappeared.

"_It's rude to say stuff like that, Gohan Son." _She said and Gohan paled then clenched his fists tight. She smiled evilly at him and walked over to him. His body didn't want to move. It was like he was frozen in place.

"You…!" he hissed and his anger flared up at bit. She chuckled and grabbed his jaw, pulling his face towards hers. She smirked at him and she patted his cheek.

"_You see, Gohan Son, I'm feeling a bit generous today," _she said, _"I'll tell you what. I'll give you sight of what will come in your future for you."_

His eyes widen and opened his mouth to complain until she slammed her hand between his eyebrows. He suddenly felt like he got pushed out his whole body and the last thing he saw was Videl's wide and evil grin.

* * *

_Gohan's eyes slowly opened and blinked at the bright light in his eyes. He mumbled a few colorful words and noticed the change in location. _

_It was his home._

_He narrowed his eyes and looked around in question but found nothing but the sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the birds chirping. He rubbed his thigh and started walking around the other side of his house. _

_Suddenly it started to downpour and Gohan raised an eyebrow. He heard laughter coming from the other side and turned to look. His eyes widen at the sight of himself with his mother and Goten-but strangely enough Videl was there too. The other him had a shadow over his face and an evil smirk on his face plus he wore his father's Gi. He was bent forward a bit and Videl was yelling at him with tears sliding down her face. Chi-Chi was in front of Goten and held him back, anger filling her eyes. Goten looked terrified and blood was dripping down from his left arm where it slowly poured out. _

"_What the hell…?" Gohan said and the other him slowly walked to Chi-Chi, the shadow no longer covering his face. _

_His eyes were full of craziness and anger. _

_Gohan couldn't help but fall to his knees and watch as himself suddenly disappeared then appeared behind Goten but Chi-Chi threw herself in front of Goten._

_Then a huge Ki blast shot through her whole body and blood splattered everywhere-on the other him, Goten, and Videl. Goten opened his mouth and screamed in horror as his mother fell to the ground-DEAD._

_Gohan started to shake and felt like he wanted to puke._

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Videl yelled at the other him and launched herself to him, clinging to his hips. The other him then slowly frowned and looked down to Goten who stared at him like he was a monster. He grabbed his mother and pulled her to his small chest._

"_WHY GOHAN?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MOTHER?!" Goten cried and the other him laughed madly then smirked down at him._

"_What makes you think I'm Gohan?"_

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open and gasped, sweat pouring down his back. He franticly looked around and saw Videl's and Chi-Chi's face inches from his. He blinked and slowly moved up, his whole body shaking in fear. He stared at Videl with a look of horror and she frowned, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Gohan." She said and he put his face in his hands. He wanted to puke but also wanted to punch something.

"That was one of the visions I saw when I was twelve. Now that you understand what you will do, will you listen to me?" she said and he slowly nodded.

"Why…would I do that…?" he whispered and Videl frowned.

"I do not know why, Gohan. You just 'snapped' and started killing people randomly." She said and Chi-Chi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by Gohan killing people randomly?" Chi-Chi asked and Videl gulped, looking back to Gohan.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here." She replied and Gohan looked back to Videl. His eyes were narrowed and scowled.

"You're hiding something, girl." He hissed and she flushed, pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Well, I guess you're right, Gohan. I am hiding something." She whispered and leaned backward a bit then smiled, "I really like you, Gohan!"


	4. 3 Gonna Kill Peeps? Vegeta (Saga 1)

**Mangalover4321: Hello, people who read this fanfic! Here is the next chapter of Poor Gohan's High School Experience! Now I will start replying to others review on the story! So here we go…!**

**To Safer Alexander: thanks! I just sorta thought I could always imagine him going busting the door open and yell, "I'm BACK, bitches!" **

**To Devante: Don't worry that will happen in one of the later chapters just not sure when. I can't wait for that to happen. I can imagine it now *starts imagining it***

**To a123b: yeah….in this story Gohan won't be as smart as his regular from the show. I would do that odyssey thing but I have two other stories I'm working on along with some I'm writing by hand. But I will once I have the time. Along with Videl as a Psychic I already planned out how she became one and what's with the personality change so be prepared for the shock of your life!**

**To chaos267: Thanks and I wanted that chapter to have some more drama in it and psychic abilities but there will be less in this chapter and some will have more of Prophet *remember that's what the Psychic part of Videl wanted to be called* scenes in them. **

**To Anon: Yeah, adding the Vegeta situation was fun. The thing is though I didn't plan on adding it in I was sorta brain dead when it came to those parts I was I having trouble with. But Vegeta's shopping adventure shall continue!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Chi-Chi: Mangalover4321 does not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ Kai/ or GT. Now back to cooking.**

**Note: **

"This is" speaking

_This is _thinking

.:: This is::. Bound speak

Chapter Three

So…I'm Gonna Go Crazy and Kill People…? Sounds like Vegeta

"WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed and felt a huge blush appear on his cheeks; his eyes widen and full of surprise. She blinked and realized what she said, blushing too.

"Oh sorry, Gohan! I didn't mean like that! I like that you're not normal too!" she replied and Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Videl. Goten frowned and looked up Videl.

"So you're not gonna be my big sister?" Goten asked and Videl blushed even more as Gohan silently moved towards the edge of the Lookout, ready to fly off.

"GOHAN SON, GET BACK OVER HERE AND WAIT FOR THE OTHERS TO ARRIVE!" Chi-Chi yelled at him and he mumbled a bunch of colorful words as he headed back to the others. Videl smiled at Goten and whispered, "Maybe." Gohan not knowing what they were talking about decided to ignore them and sensed everyone's energy-now all here.

"Thank Kami." He muttered and Dende appeared next to him smirking.

"You're welcome Gohan." He said and Videl blinked at the sight of the Namekan then smiled at him.

"Hello there, Dende." She said and Dende blinked.

"Do I know you, Miss.?" He asked and she shrugged, turning to back and smiled at him, "Well, I've seen you before in my visions many times. You're the Guardian of Earth and will be the last one Gohan will kill."

Dende's eyes widen and looked to Gohan who shrugged. The Guardian of Earth narrowed his eyes at the girl and realized he had seen her before. He had been told that a girl destined to see the future would come to tell them a warning of the future world.

"You're the Psychic that has seen the future!" Dende exclaimed and Videl nodded then patted Goten's head before standing up. She bowed down to him and introduced herself, "Hello, My name's Videl Satan, Hercule Satan's only daughter and a Psychic." Dende smiled at her and saw Gohan's reaction to Videl's presence being a scowl and a slight blush appears on his face.

"So Gohan, what made you bring this girl to the Lookout this morning?" he asked and Gohan pointed to Videl.

"She says I'm gonna go crazy and slaughter all of you guys. She wants to make sure that doesn't happen." Gohan says and Dende blinked.

"You kill all of us? I thought Vegeta would be the one to do that." Dende said and Gohan chuckled then nodded.

"Exactly what I thought when she told me that." Gohan said and suddenly Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamacha, Bulma, Tien, and Chiaotzu appeared next to them with a huge emotion of confusion. The Capsule Corp. President blinked and smiled when she saw Gohan near a girl (a.k.a Videl).

"Whataya know, Gohan finally got himself a girlfriend." Bulma said and Gohan growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"She's not my fucking girlfriend, Bulma!" he snapped and she frowned then shrugged.

"Besides that, why were we called here?" Tien asked and Gohan pointed to Videl who stared off in the distance, her gaze clouded. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to the others, pain in her eyes.

"Gohan Son in one year and two months will let go of any feelings besides hatred and madness. He will change slowly but it will be noted shortly after so. He will first kill his mother in front of Goten and Trunks' eyes." She said before Gohan blinked remembering that Trunks wasn't in the vision but Videl was.

"Wait a minute, I saw you in the vision instead of Trunks." Gohan said and Videl blinked, her eyes widen in shock.

"What? That can't be right. I saw everything and Prophet showed you the vision of the future…unless…" she began and her eyes widen even more, "That I've already started alternating the future with telling what's about to happen!" She smiled and grabbed Gohan's hand, gripping them tight.

"Myself being introduced to you has changed the future so far! This is great! That means we can change your fate, Gohan!" she exclaimed and Gohan scowled, looking away and pulled his hands away from hers.

"I still killed my mother though. She threw herself in front of Goten and got hit by an energy blast, dying instantly. You yelled at me why it while asked Goten why did I did it to mom. Then I said 'What if I'm not Gohan?'." Gohan hissed and Videl blinked.

"'What if I'm not Gohan?' You said those words?" she asked and everyone raised an eyebrow then Gohan nodded, "This just made this more confusing than ever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks started kicking SWAT ass, laughing at their wonderful father-son bonding time. One of the many times, they were bonding was threatening people, fighting people, eating or watching Level E (A/N: anyone who doesn't know this, it's an anime and I plan on watching it soon and looks good). Another SWAT member brought up his gun and pulled the trigger, only hitting Trunks leg to bounce off of it. They all paled and felt their legs shake in fear, some falling down to the ground in defeat.

"NOW, YOU ANNOYING PIECES OF SHIT GET MY FOOD OR YOU'LL SEE THE OTHERWORLD SOON!" Vegeta yelled at them and the ones still conscious started running to get the food.

"HURRY UP, I'M HUNGRY AND WHEN I'm HUNGRY I GET ANGRY!" Trunks yelled and Vegeta smirked at him.

"Good job, son." He said and Trunks smirked back at him.

"Thanks, dad." He said and they continued to threaten the SWAT team to hurry faster or they would blow up the grocery store.

.:: VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO DENDE'S TOWER RIGHT NOW!::. Bulma screamed through their bond and Vegeta cursed, putting his hand to his head.

.::DAMN IT WOMAN! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THERE?! yelled back at her through the bond.

.::Don't ask. It's important enough because a new threat is about to happen. You need Trunks and yourself back here adamantly. Bulma said and Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. He turned to his son and scowled.

"We have to go to the Lookout because the woman says it's important." Vegeta said and Trunks frowned.

"What about the food?" Trunks asked and Vegeta frowned, realizing that he would have to wait til he would get feed. He shrugged and remembered the woman saying she would take them both out to a restraint if they listened to her for once.

"We'll get that later, now come on, son." Vegeta said and busted through the roof of the store, flying off to the Lookout.

* * *

Gohan sighed as Vegeta and Trunks landed and mumbled some color words that made Vegeta chuckle. Gohan turned back to Videl and she walked over to Vegeta and Trunks, looking over them and narrowed their eyes.

"Vegeta will be third to die while Trunks will be fourth." She said and everyone blinked then Vegeta scowled, glaring at her.

"What the hell do you mean girl?" he hissed and Videl sighed.

"I can see the future, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I have seen you fought Gohan and lost quite easily and die protecting your wife and son until your son sacrificed himself to protect his mother and Goten." She said and Vegeta growled at her, ready to punch her face. Gohan suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta, holding his arms back and a growl coming from him and his eyes filled with anger. Videl's eyes widen and stared at Gohan in surprise.

"Don't touch her." He hissed at him and everyone stared at Gohan's aggressiveness about Videl, "She's done nothing wrong but speak the truth about the future. Now leave her alone or I will make sure you pay."

Videl walked over to them and she stared at Gohan, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Gohan…don't get mad over something so little, it fuels the fire that will make you slaughter them all. I can take care of myself. I may be weak in strength but words and psychological effects do nothing against me." She said and he blinked, realizing that he nearly broke Vegeta's wrist. He backed away from and held a blush on cheeks from knowing he did everything for Videl-the girl he barely knew.

"I…uh…ugh…" he managed to get out before Videl smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." She said then got her serious face back out again; "Now back to what I was saying. Gohan will cause the world to crumble under his feet and blood will stain his hands like none other. Unlike Vegeta, Gohan will torment Earth's people and threaten them to do terrible things." She got a sad look in her eyes then sighed as she looked back to Gohan's horrified face.

"He will first get Chi-Chi, then Yamacha, after that Vegeta and Trunks, then Bulma, Tien and Chiaotzu. Yajibore and Korin will go next and Krillin, Marron, Eighteen, Piccolo, and finally Goten but he hides for at least ten years without notice until he manages to stop Gohan but sacrificing himself to stop Gohan's reign of terror." She said and everyone paled, and then turned to the youngest Demi-Saiyan who blinked at everyone's eyes on him.

"But why did Gohan leave Goten and Dende left? He was the youngest in all of them. It makes no sense." Krillin said and Videl smiled sadly then nodded.

"Because he wanted Goten to grow strong enough to kill him and Dende so he could still make wishes if he wanted to." Videl answered and their eyes widen, Chi-Chi's eyes were glistening with tears and hugged Goten. He didn't really understand what was going on but when his mother cried, he knew he should just stay still and not say anything.

"But we can change this future. Gohan proved it when he saw the vision of the future from his view. He did still kill his mother but in this one I was there instead of Trunks. So my influence is already in effect to the future. I wanted to warn you all about the future and that all of you should train very hard just encase that the future does not change." She said and turned back to the others who nodded very slowly, "I'll watch over Gohan at school. I can even stay over his house if you want. I live all by myself and have no problem with it unless Chi-Chi has a problem with it."

Gohan turned beet red at the last part and Chi-Chi's eyes glowed in happiness.

"GRANDBABIES! I can see them already!" Chi-Chi cried as Videl blushed crimson too, playing with her raven locks.

"Oh, Chi-Chi,That's not what I meant by staying over. I want to be near someone encase that I see something, I can tell them." Videl explained and Goten smiled at her.

"So you're gonna be my big sister then?" Goten asked as Videl looked away, blushing even more.

"No, it's not like that, Goten. I'm just making sure your brother behaves yourself." She answered and Goten nodded.

"Okay! Will you spank him like Mama does to me?" Goten asked innocently as Videl struggled to find the right words to say ABSOLTUELY NOT.

"Hey, Goten…" Gohan growled with an evil look in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, "How about I show you how _amazing _the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is?" Chi-Chi shrieked and grabbed Goten, pulling him back to her.

"NO WAY MY BABY IS GOING IN THERE!" Chi-Chi cried and Videl blinked, looking back at the chamber then nodded.

"I agree with Chi-Chi but at a different reason. I rather not change time in the chamber and confuse your mind. It could interfere with the future, now let's go, Gohan. The school is probably wondering where I am." Videl said and Gohan growled then nodded, scooping Videl in his hands and shot off.

Everyone stared at the two and Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He glared at the girl and knew that he and his son should get training right now. He turned to Trunks and smirked at him.

"Now, son, let's get back to the Gravity Room." Vegeta began until Bulma began yelling at him.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING THERE! IT'S DIABLED FOR A WEEK LIKE THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" Bulma yelled at him and a vein popped on his head.

"WOMAN, YOU HEARD THE GIRL, WE HAVE TO TRAIN SO I CAN BECOME STRONGER THAN KAKABRAT NUMBER ONE!" Vegeta yelled back and Trunks sighed.

"Dad why don't you listen to mom for this one, I can train with Goten and you can get caught up with General Hospital and any other soap opera shows you wanted to watch." Trunks said and everyone stared at Vegeta in surprise.

"You watch General Hospital?" Bulma said while raising her eyebrow and Vegeta scowled, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Of course not, woman! Why would I watch that crap?!" Vegeta yelled at her but she noticed the strain in his voice at saying the show was crap. Bulma sighed and pulled Vegeta's hand around her waist then nudged him to start flying away, letting the others go back and prepare for the worst.

* * *

Gohan landed a few feet away from the school and Videl jumped out of his arms. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Gohan. Now let's get back class before the day ends." He scowled and muttered some colorful curse words. He followed her as she went back to class with a skip in her step, her hips swinging back and forth.

"Why do are you staying by my side?" Gohan asked as she stopped and turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"I want to know if I change the future with myself being by you. I want to know what you will turn into. I want to make sure you don't destroy all of those lives and let them grow up, in life of peace." Videl said and brushed her hair back behind her glasses.

"I've seen so many visions that I can barely tell if they are reality or not. They are so woven in my mind I count them as my own memories sometimes." She frowned and turned to face Gohan who still held a scowl on his face, "I never asked this power but it was given to me. I know that because I can tell that I was never supposed to have this gift but did anyway. It's sorta like how you never wanted to fight back when you were a kid, Gohan. I know you hated fighting but look at what you have become. You've become strong and survived many battles, becoming who you are today-standing in front of me with a scowl on his face.

"Bear with me, Gohan. I have been through hell too. How would you like it to see your mother get raped and killed in front of your very eyes? Then the man that killed her try to do the same with you until a man with an orange gi saves you."

Gohan's eyes widen and a wind swept through her hair, her eyes full with sorrow.

"My father…saved you…?" Gohan said and Videl looked down to the ground, slowly nodding.

"Yes, he did. He had nearly beaten the guy to death but stopped when I started talking about other people like creatures coming from space. He didn't understand what I was saying but he was brought back to his senses then brought me to the police and I explained everything to them but decided to leave the alien part alone. After that, a six months(A/N: yeah, I changed the date because i was doing calculcations) later the alien came down to Kame Island and kidnapped you. Everything followed out without me interfering me but your father didn't seem to remember what I told him." She said and Gohan growled, clenching his fist hard enough to make it bleed.

"Your father will also come back soon, Gohan. Although something isn't right with him from what I've been seeing. I want you to start preparing yourself, I sense great evil is just lurking around the corner and waiting to come out and get his hands dirty." Videl said and Gohan cracked his knuckles, a smirk now over his face.

"Then let him come. I can't wait for someone to finally be a match for me." Gohan said and Videl chuckled a bit.

"Now come on before we get detention. I want to make sure I get into college." She said as she walked down the hallway, her hips swinging back and forth. Gohan's eyes couldn't help himself from watching her.

_Damn it, _he thought and shook his head, _that girl too has been through hell. Seeing her own mother get raped and killed in front of her? I'm surprised that she hasn't gone made yet. She must be strong._

He sighed and followed her even though he didn't know why since he wanted to get kicked out school earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Other World, Goku was having issues of his own. To be exact-his memories were starting to twist and shift around. He could barely tell where he was but he knew exactly where he was. It was the most horrid place and evil surfaced in everyone here.

Even the most pure hearted person like Goku himself.

He was in Hell.

No, Goku Son did not die from the explosion of Cell but barely made it out alive except he landed in Hell instead of his predication of landing in HFIL.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could only picture Gohan and telling him to watch his wife and take good care of himself.

He growled in frustration and rubbed his face, his innocent eyes were taken away from him after spending a month in Hell. They were now replaced with mature and angry eyes that have literally seen people be eaten by Demons and Devils offer 'Deals' to make their wishes true but a price is paid.

Goku tried very hard to find a Devil that didn't already have a 'Deal' but no luck was found so far.

His throat burned and sweat poured down his back. He wiped his hand above his brow and scowled, his eyes narrowing at the sight of something gigantic standing above him. He growled and took a fighting stance, ready to attack. He got his hands dirty down here and would never be able to forget that.

"What do ya want?" he hissed at the black cloaked monster who chuckled at him. Its long black claw like fingers reached out to Goku, holding his hand out.

"_**Hello, Super Saiyan Kakarot." **_It said a strange deep and evil voice and Goku blinked, _**"My name is Natas. I am a Devil of Level Nine of Hell. I've heard of you from others. I know you wish to make a 'Deal' and I am very willing to let you go under a price." **_

Goku's eyes widen in disbelief and dropped his stance. He couldn't believe that this Devil didn't have a 'Deal' already made. He smiled at him and slowly nodded.

"Sure. What's the price, Devil?" he asked and the Devil had a huge white line come from the inky darkness of a mouth.

"_**You will become my Body but I will join your personality and gain my memories in exchange of bringing you back to the Living World." **_The Devil said and Goku thought about for a moment.

See his family again, be able to fight with Vegeta, and finally be free of Hell…

He was as sure as he was in hell he agreed to the Devil's price.


	5. 4 GOKU'S BACK! (Saga 1)

**To OX PRINCE: Yeah…anyway, thanks for the comments. Also, the Devil will join Goku but not Gohan. If you read in my author's note, below it'll give a little summary of what is gonna happen. I also wanted an evil Goku thing well…cause…I would love to see an evil Goku! I will definitely read your story too! **

**To chaos267: Yeah, it's getting a little weird but it'll make sense in a little bit. And thanks again for commenting and reading! **

_Author's Note: Just so you know. I am putting this story in three different Sagas. I'll write a little bit of what each Saga is below._

_Devil's Deal Saga: Gohan and Videl first meet and start school. Videl watches over Gohan and explains what he will do in the future. Along with this, Goku has somehow made it back to the Living World but has changed. Everyone notices this and Gohan especially thinks that the man in front of him is not his 'Father'-includes a play and a Super Saiyan Three._

_Time Traveling Trouble Saga: Gohan has started feeling uneasily especially after the battle he just went through. He feels like something is crawling around in his mind but when he's around Videl, he feels at ease and a fluttering feeling in his stomach-no, not for food. Then suddenly Mirai Trunks has come back along with a girl that looks like Videl but is a Quarter-Saiyan. But not so long after that, a man that looks like Goku appears nearly dead and says he can see the future-like Videl. Random people from different times are appearing-but the only person they fear is the Videl's predication of future Gohan-includes a field trip to Capsule Corp, romance heating up, drunken Mirai Trunks and Gohan, and a beach party._

_Gohan's Demise Saga: Gohan is trying his hardest to control himself around Videl and his blood lust has grown so much he has to kill an animal every day, staining his hands in blood calms him down. The only two people that understand his situation is Videl and Goku, who now seems to be following in his son's footsteps. Everyone takes notice of Gohan's change and his power starts changing too, becoming even more powerful and his energy is affecting all the Saiyan's powers. This time, Gohan's going crazy and there's nothing to stop him-includes romance, bad grades, lemon, and a Saiyan Sides popping back up. _

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Four

GOKU'S BACK?!

Gohan scowled as the teacher began writing stuff on the board for Calculus. He leaned back on his seat and stared at Videl, who took notes like her life depended on it. Everyone was surprised when Gohan and Videl came back together and Videl demanded to next to Gohan for sitting along with an annoying blond girl called Erasa. Videl supposedly knew the girl and said she was her best friend and introduced Gohan to her. The first he thought of her was a shopaholic that wears WAY to sparkly things.

"Gohan," Videl whispered and Gohan scowled, "I feel like something is off." Gohan sensed every energy he could around him but nothing seemed off to him. He shrugged and Videl tensed up, dropping the pencil. Gohan closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Then suddenly a huge amount of energy appeared near his house and his eyes shot open.

He gripped his desk so tight that it broke and everyone's attention turned to him. They stared at him and he looked to Videl who narrowed her eyes, her pupil disappeared.

"_He's back." _She whispered and Gohan slammed his hand on the desk, glaring at her.

"Who? Who the hell is that, girl?" he asked and she looked up to him, smiling at him.

"_Goku's returned."_

* * *

Goku gasped as he slammed into Earth and his eyes shot open. Pain filled his whole body and he swore quietly to himself. He growled as he slowly moved out of the impact he created and looked around to see a forest along with a relatively good amount of energy near him. He rubbed his face and noticed his he felt stubble-something he's never had before. He rolled his shoulders and floated out of the hole, seeing a few animals too but something with black spiky hair hide behind a deer. He raised an eyebrow and slowly floated near it, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who's hiding over their?" Goku asked in a dangerous voice and the black spikes flinched. Slowly they rose up and Goku's eyes widen as he stared at similar black eyes filled with innocence and curiosity, similar face shape along with an orange gi with blue undershirt. He twitched nervously and smiled at him, waving at him.

"Um…hello, mister. My name's Goten and I'm sorta lost. I was trying to find wood for my mother but got lost and since my big brother hasn't showed me around the forest, I got lost." Goten said while lying somewhat and Goku blinked, trying to figure what was going on.

_Why the hell does this kid look like me? _Goku thought and Goten started looking around, _he said something about a big brother and mother…I'll sort this mess out earlier, I need to find out how much time has passed here. I'll help this brat out and find out everything from him. _

"Hey, kid," Goku asked and Goten blinked, turning his attention to Goku.

"Yes, mister?" Goten asked and Goku winced at the mister part. He hated being called mister, it made him seem old.

"First, don't call me mister. Call me, G. Second, I'll help you find your mother. Just give me a brief description of where you live and we'll get you there in no time." Goku said and Goten smiled at him then nodded.

"Thanks, G-sempai!" he said then took another look at Goku, "You know you look a lot like my big brother." Goku cocked a brow up and smirked at him. Goten smiled and shook his head wildly.

"Yeah! Yeah! You look exactly like big brother now! He smirks all the time and does that thing with his eyebrows!" Goten cried and suddenly had a light bulb moment. He started digging around in his pockets then smiled as he pulled out a picture of Gohan with himself hugging his big brother's leg. Gohan held a smirk on his face and his eyes narrowed his hand on Goten's head. Goku's eyes widen and stared at Gohan.

"G-G-G-Gohan?" Goku managed to get out and Goten blinked.

"You know big brother's name? Huh, that's strange. He barely talks to anyone but I meet this pretty lady today saying some stuff about the future. But if you know big brother maybe you know Mama." Goten began until Goku scooped Goten up, flying towards Chi-Chi's energy.

* * *

Gohan grabbed Videl's arm and she narrowed her eyes at him. He growled and pulled her into a corner. She winced at him and he hissed, "What do you mean my dad's back? I waited patiently for the end of the day for you to answer so tell me what the fuck you mean?!" She gulped and looked down to the ground.

"He's come back. He has never died but fell to Hell. Now he's back from finding a way out, searching for you and your mother." Videl whispered and he growled.

"Damn it! He doesn't know about Goten, Dende knows what he'll do!" Gohan growled and Videl blinked as he scooped her up before she could say anything. He powered up and flew after Chi-Chi's energy.

Chi-Chi was humming a song as she cooked up supper for Gohan and Goten. She was glad that Videl had convinced Gohan to stay in school and come live with them. Finally another girl was living with her and could help around the house!

Grandchildren should be coming soon was what Chi-Chi hoped.

"Mom! Are you home?!" Gohan's voice echoed from behind her and she blinked. She turned around to face Gohan with Videl in his arms and worry across his face.

"Oh, hello, Gohan. You got here faster than I expected and Videl is Gohan's arm that comfortable?" Chi-Chi asked as both teens blushed and Videl jumped out of Gohan's arms. Gohan quickly got over his blush and shot his head around to see one figure heading towards the house. He growled and ran out to the in front of the house. Videl and Chi-Chi followed him out and stared as the mysterious black cloaked figure held Goten in his arms that had a huge smile on his face. He waved at his mother and brother and jumped out of the figure's arms. He hugged his mother who smiled at him and gripped him a Death Hug.

"Goten! Where were you?! You got me so worried! You know that you can't sense energy yet!" Chi-Chi cried and Goten frowned.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I was following a dragonfly then I didn't know I was so far from home but this guy was really nice and brought me home! He can fly like big brother too and said he knew you!" Goten explained and Chi-Chi blinked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan hissed at him and the figured man smiled at him. Gohan narrowed his eyes and gripped his knuckles tight, ready to attack at any moment.

_That smile, _he thought, _it looks so familiar. He's almost as tall _(A/N: Gohan's six feet three in this story while Goku is six four)_ as me and his black cloak is pushed out from some serious muscle. I need to make sure he did nothing to Goten. _

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Gohan. It's been a long time and it seems like Chi-Chi had another kid." The figure said and his hand came out from the cloak. It was muscular and wore a blue wrist bang along his wrist but foreign words were along his arm continued on til they disappeared back in the cloak. The figure grabbed the hood of his cloak then pulled it down, making everyone gasp in shock.

Black hair spiked everywhere besides a couple pieces that were close to his dark onyx eyes and a scar ran across his nose and another on the right side of his face. His stubble almost was a beard and his orange gi could be seen from under the cloak. He stood tall and proud but also smirked at Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"GOKU?!" Chi-Chi cried.

"FATHER?!" Gohan yelled out at the same time as the man gave the famous Son grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well who else would I be?" he said and laughed. Then Chi-Chi fainted and Videl shrieked as she caught her in the nick of time. Goku looked down to Goten and smiled at him, bending down to the kid.

"Sorry about telling you earlier, kid. I didn't know Chi-Chi had you. I'm your dad, Goku." Goku explained to Goten who slowly smiled then tackled him, smiling and laughing.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he cried and Goku laughed, rubbing the kid's hair.

Gohan scowled and crossed his arms over his chest then looked back to Videl who struggled to hold his mother up. He sighed and grabbed his mother throwing her other his shoulders like a rag doll. Videl pouted and said, "You know, I get treated better than your mother and we've only known each other for a day, Gohan." He blushed crimson and Goku narrowed her eyes, taking notice of it.

"Um…ugh…" he began then looked down, "Whatever. Just go back to your house." Videl sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Idiot, I'm living with you guys remember." She said and Goku's jaw dropped, pointing to Gohan.

"Gohan, you're hitting it off with woman? Aren't you just eighteen? Remember to wear protection if you do it!" Goku exclaimed and a vain popped on Gohan's head as he started cracking his knuckles. Videl fainted from the shock of the famous Son Goku say that.

"Oh…father…"Gohan said as an evil look in his eye took over, "How about a little spar?"

Goku's eyes glowed and he nodded in happiness. Goten nodded too and asked, "Can I watch?" Gohan nodded and looked back to Videl then grabbed her. He looked to his father and took Chi-Chi off his shoulders then placed her on the ground.

"You haven't seen your wife in seven years and you barely notice of her. You're acting differently. You're hiding something big." He whispered low enough for only Goku to hear. Goku laughed again and reached down, grabbing his wife and smiled down at her.

"Not much changed Gohan. I'll tell you when your mother wakes up and Goten is away." He said and narrowed his eyes, "It's not one for Goten to hear." Gohan nodded and looked down back to Videl who managed to start drooling on his gi. He sighed and walked back in the house, setting her down on a chair while Chi-Chi was on the couch. Goten jumped off his father's shoulders and raced around Chi-Chi, smiling and laughing.

"I thought you died." Gohan hissed and Goku sighed.

"I almost did. I thought I had landed in HFIL but I landed way deeper than that." Goku said with a sad voice and started walking around the household, leaving Gohan and Goten in charge of the two fainted woman. Everything seemed the same besides the bed in Gohan's room along with some stuff in the guest room-correction, GIRLY stuff. Goku raised an eyebrow then decided he would ask later.

Suddenly he felt something crawl up his shoulder and he looked down to his arm which had the foreign words crawling more around his arm. He narrowed his eyes and growled, cursing his luck.

_He said this wouldn't happen for another two months, _Goku thought and scratched his arm; _there must be a frigging difference of time in there than here. _

"I should have friggin' known." Goku whispered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now, you're swearing. Isn't that interesting, huh, 'Dad'?"

Goku shot around to see his oldest son leaning up against the door frame along with Videl standing up with no gaze in her eyes. A smirk was held on her face along with his son and he felt sweat appear on his face. He ignored his son's cold hard eyes and gulped, his fists tightening.

"Gohan, this does not concern you. I'm just talking to myself. I have sworn before, just not in front of you." Goku lied and Gohan growled as Videl began to laugh. Goku's eyes widen and she took off her glasses, tossing them aside and walked towards him. He didn't know why but she gave off immense power.

"_The famous innocent Son Goku has lost his innocence in Hell. It corrupts even the most pure hearted person such as you. I will not question how you got back here because my powers are limited for letting me see certain things. I predicted this may happen but not so soon and with that foreign writing crawling up your body." _She said and smirked even more, _"I don't want to cause you trouble, Goku Son. I'm trying to help you out here along with your blood thirsty son." _

Goku gave her a questionable look then looked to Gohan with worry hinted in them. Gohan growled and looked down to the ground, ignoring his father.

"Gohan…what does she mean?" Goku asked and Gohan pointed to Videl.

"She predicted that I would go crazy one day and kill off everyone besides Goten until ten years later he sacrifices himself to kill me. Now let her continue on." He explained and Videl narrowed her eyes dangerously at Gohan. She pulled out a chocolate bar and stuffed it in her mouth, making the two powerful Saiyans whine.

"_Anyway, Goku, I've already seen your future too." _She said and cracked the remaining chocolate bar in half, then half again. She turned to Gohan and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and putting one half of it there-the part where she bit it. Then she threw the over half of it to the Saiyan Warrior who caught it and easily gobbled it up. She looked down to the ground then her pupils returned, leaving her weak.

"Wha…?" she managed to get out before she looked around to see her chocolate bar missing, "Oh no! My chocolate bar! What happened to it?! Oh no, Prophet must have ate it!" She frowned and Gohan looked down to his piece then growled, getting Videl's attention. She turned around then smiled when he had part of it in for her. She jumped over to him and hugged him, making his eyes bug out of his head and blushed crimson.

"Thank you, Gohan!" she exclaimed and hugged him even more, now causing him to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Goku stared at Videl in concern and turned back to the mirror in this room. He stared at him and noticed something behind him. His eyes widen when he saw Natas behind with his clawed hand around his throat and a wide, crazy grin on his face.

"_**Very soon." **_The Devil whispered in Goku's ear, _**"I'm closing in on you, Son. You may be a Super Saiyan Three but nothing can stop the Price you made with me. We will join soon. You can sense me approach you within your own body. You soul is now connected to mine, Son. I will become one with you very soon. Trust me, you'll enjoy this more than you can even imagine especially with that Saiyan blood. I'm a Devil of Wrath so your need to battle will grow **__**every day.**__**" **_Goku scowled and then suddenly the mirror cracked in half, shattering everywhere.

The two teenagers turned to the shattered mirror and saw as shards dropped to the ground, surrounding Goku's feet. Gohan narrowed his eyes even more and Videl stared at the shards, noticing something like black ink on them. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the pieces, picking them up. She looked over them and Goku gulped, hoping that she wouldn't figure anything out.

"Gohan, can you destroy this whole dresser and mirror? I rather not have bad luck be in my room." She said and Gohan finally got over the fact that Videl had hugged him then shrugged.

"Sure. That's not a problem." He said and started forming a Ki blast until Videl's arms started waving franticly.

"Not in the room, Gohan! Come on! Use that brain of yours! I don't want my room to be destroyed after I just moved in!" Videl yelled at him and Gohan growled at her.

"Fine, fine! Don't get your panties in a twist!" he muttered and Videl blushed crimson, grabbing a bottle of perfume and tossed at Gohan.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PANTIES, PERVERT!" she screamed and the bottle shattered, spilling all over the poor Demi-Saiyan and his eyes widen from the powerful blast of cherries. He plugged his nose, trying to rid the smell from himself and loudly swore.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at her and she winced at his yelling.

"You don't have to be so loud about it, Gohan. You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of a girl." She whispered and he growled, storming out of the room. She sighed and rubbed her hands as she looked back to Goku.

"Your son is something else, I swear." She said as she got ready to take a shower and Goku exited the room to think about his own future.

* * *

Gohan growled as he walked into a cold shower and started pouring different body washes on himself. The smell was annoying the crap out of him but somehow it seemed very good to. _I wonder if Videl wears this stuff too…_, Gohan thought as he unconsciously smiled, _she would probably smell good… _Gohan's eyes widen at realization of what he said and shock his head.

_The hell?! _He thought and put a hand to his face, _why did I just think that?! We've only known each other for a day and she's already got influence over me! What the hell is wrong with me? _

The Demi-Saiyan sighed as the smell faded from his nose and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, dumping its contents on his hair. He started rubbing it around and didn't hear the door open from the rushing water. He turned the knob off and watched as droplets fell to the floor.

Suddenly humming echoed around him and he blinked. Then paled an incredible amount.

Uh oh.

Then the door opened and he looked down to face a very naked Videl.

His jaw dropped to the floor and eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of her big chest and ass, she had. She turned crimson and don't dare look down but noticed he was staring at her _waaaaaay _to long.

"EKKKKKKKKKKK! PERVERT!" echoed around the universe-even in HFIL, Freeza, Cell and all the other villains questioned who the pervert was.


	6. 5 Gohan's the Pervert? (Saga 1)

**To chaos267: That's fine with skimming through the Time-Travel Saga. I added it because it would make some things more mystery for Gohan's future along with Videl. Also, don't worry about the ending. I already planned it out and they will get a happy ending but with a twist in it. **

**To dcp1992: Thanks. I've been so busy all the time so now so now it's finally an update! Horary!**

**To Shank-GxV: Ha-ha. Thanks!**

_**Author's note** _

_Sorry for the long update. I've been busy trying to update Beware of the grandparents but I'm sorta stuck so I'm just gonna write this one instead._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DB/ DBZ/ DBGT._

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Five

Gohan the Pervert?

"Freeza, are you gonna raise, stand, split, or surrender?" King Cold asked he started dealing out cards and Freeza scowled, gripping his cards tight in his hands. He threw his cards and swore loudly as suddenly a huge scream echoed all in HFIL.

"EKKKKKKK! PERVERT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Raditz laughing his ass off from watching Hell Vision. They all stopped and turned to TV and walked over to it, blinking at the screen where Gohan stood naked in front of a naked Videl. They were both as red as a tomato and they all got a good look her boobs.

"Holy crap, she's got some good mounds there." Raditz said and all the other villains nodded in agreement. Then she paled and that's when she fainted onto Gohan's chest, turning him even redder.

"Should I record the rest?" Raditz asked and they all nodded as Raditz pressed the record button, waiting for what would happen.

* * *

Anyway, back to Earth. Videl couldn't help but notice that Gohan was staring one certain place. She then fainted out of shock and Gohan's jaw dropped as her body slammed into his. His eyes widen and felt her breasts rub against his abs. He felt something harden and he cursed his own luck for this.

"God damn it," he hissed at himself and careful moved towards a towel. He wrapped himself up quickly and then found another, wrapping it around Videl too. He tried to ignore her naked body but a mind of an eighteen year old boy-even a Half-Saiyan one could never help it.

_Dear Kami, _he thought and blushed even harder, _she's got a great body. I would to-WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! I am NOT thinking about her that way! We just meet each other today! Stupid Saiyan perverted genes!_

"Hey, Gohan, are you okay in there?" Chi-Chi's voice yelled from behind the wooden door. His eyes widen even more and paled at her voice.

_OH SHIT! THIS IS BAD!_

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he yelled back at her as he tried to hold up Videl's towel. He gulped again and muttered a prayer to Dende that Chi-Chi wouldn't go bolting in. There was silence for a couple seconds then she said, "Are you sure, Gohan? I know having your father return after seven years is probably …something else for you but you should be happy! He's back and staying for good!"

He blinked then smirked, realizing that she was just wanted to know about how he felt towards his father.

Dende had heard his request after all.

"I'm fine mom! I'm just taking a shower to relax my muscles!" he yelled back at her and snickered at her foolishness.

"Okay! But do you know where Videl is? I was looking for her because she said she could help cook!" Chi-Chi replied and Gohan's face fell again.

This would be the best of times that his father taught the Instant Transmission Technique.

"No friggin' clue! Now can I take a shower in peace?!" he yelled back his mom who he could hear a growl then stomp off. He took a deep breath and waited for her to start searching until he could hear her talking to someone.

* * *

"Goku, do you know where Videl is?" Chi-Chi asked and Gohan paled, backing away from her and started running as fast as he could. Chi-Chi blinked as she saw her son flash by them and into his room. She blinked then shrugged, turning back to Goku who held a confused look on his face.

"Hmm…I think she's in the bathroom, Chi." He replied and slowly Chi-Chi started to register something.

Gohan in bathroom+ Videl in shower= ….

"GRANDBABIES!" she screamed and the powerful Saiyan covered his ears from her sheik. He winced as hearts started forming in her eyes and her mutters began of grandchildren and Etc.

* * *

Gohan breathed hard and rubbed his face as he pulled clothes out, putting them on. He decided to wear an orange gi with a black weighted shirt along with weighted black boots. (A/N: Shoes are one hundred fifty each kilos.) He groaned in annoyance that his mother would ask his father to find Videl.

He didn't even sense her!

How the hell would he have known that she was there?!

So truthfully, he did nothing wrong!

Then all of a sudden he heard, "GRANDBABIES!"

He growled and narrowed his eyes. Of course, his idiot father would tell her where Videl was. He should have kept it quiet and nothing would have happened to him if he lied! His mother would have never known where she was.

He stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone in the house jumped and stared at the angry Gohan. Goku gulped and realized his mistake, putting his hands up to defend himself.

"Calm down, Gohan! I didn't mean for Chi-Chi to go crazy on grandbabies!" Goku explained but the only thing in Gohan's mind was right he really wanted to fight.

"_**Oh come on, Son. You know that you want to," **_The Devil whispered in Goku's ear and Goku's eyes widen as pain filled his head, _**"That brat is blasting power and the urge to fight. Your blood is boiling to his desires. Come on and FIGHT!" **_

Goku lost all sense of control over his body and felt like something dark and twisted took his mind, turning any resistance to goop. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, looking like Vegeta. He walked over to his son and glared at him, inches away from each other and the look in their eyes said they wanted to see some blood.

"GOHAN SON, YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Videl's voice yelled throughout the household and feet stomped towards the Demi-Saiyan. He turned to find her voice and his eyes widen, regaining his composure. His jaw dropped and saw the very wet Videl Satan, holding her towel tight against her body. Her black hair was like a crow's nest and her blue eyes were full of fury.

"You just leave me in the shower with barely any clothes on and let me wake up thinking that it was just a dream! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" she yelled at him with burning fury and poked his chest with her finger.

"Uh…um…ugh…" he managed to get out from trying to ignore his gaze from falling onto her bouncing breasts.

"So, you gonna say something for do I have to punish you?" she said and he growled, looking away completely back to his father. Goku chuckled and suddenly Gohan was grabbed his hand and his vision suddenly started swirling along with Videl's. Her pupil disappeared and his eyes widen then they both fainted falling to the ground and leaving the Son members to question what happened.

* * *

_Gohan groaned and rolled over, his mind killing him. He rubbed his fist and opened his eyes to see a dark sky along with a couple of buildings until they started crumbling before his very eyes. His eyes widen and snapped his head towards the close energy near him, grabbing it and flew out of the way before anything could happen. He breathed hard at the surprise and looked down in his arms to see who he grabbed._

_It was Videl._

_He blinked a couple times before he focused back to where he was. He landed near a burnt forest and placed Videl softly on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and observed his surroundings to only find dead and burnt trees along with many dead animals killed in horrid ways. He growled and Videl groaned-still in a towel. Her eyes slowly opened and her vision came back at her. She rubbed her head then cried out when she saw Gohan with her. She covered her mouth, realizing where she was and what happened to her. _

"_Why are you here?!" she hissed and he shrugged, ignoring the venom dripping off her voice._

"_Don't know. Woke up here and suddenly a building started falling down, saw you, grabbed and landed here. Now explain where the hell are we." He said and she gulped, fingering with her hair._

"_Um…one of my visions." She answered back and his eyes widen. _

"_Do you know where we are? Or what time period we're in?" he asked her and she ran her fingers through her hair. _

"_Um…I think four years into the future so this is around the time you got Vegeta and Trunks." She replied and stood up, looking at the area. She narrowed her eyes and looked back down at him, holding her hand and he growled. He grabbed it and stood tall, looking around again. No energy was near them-barely any within a two hundred mile radius. _

_Probably fifty to seventy-five. _

"_Holy shit." He muttered and Videl gulped, nodding._

"_Come on, let's go in that direction." She said and pointed west. Gohan raised an eyebrow and shrugged, following her as she walked off in that direction. Gohan noticed how she wasn't wearing anything besides the towel then scowled, stopping and Videl did too. She turned to him and asked, "What is it?" He started pulling off the blue undershirt he had and she blushed when she saw his naked chest. He scowled and pulled the orange gi back up, throwing it to her. She grabbed it in time and realized what he meant for that shirt, pulling it over her head. _

_And yet the shirt clung to her chest even more than the towel but she didn't to mind._

"_Thanks, Gohan! Now let's go see what's about to happen!" she said and dropped the towel from underneath. His eyes bugged out of his head when he noticed her nipples poking out from the shirt. __**Holy sweet Kami, **__he thought and his member hardened, a huge blush appearing on his face. She continued to walk on without even noticing that he still was behind. _

_Suddenly a huge blast shoved Videl back and she cried out, skidding on the ground and left a trail of blood. Gohan returned back to reality and growled as she got up with bloody legs and hands. He felt angry all of a sudden until he looked up to see the attacker but no one was there._

"_Who the fuck did that?" he hissed out and heard chuckling behind him. His eyes shot around and turned to face a man with hard features like three scars down his left eyes along with one on his hairline to his jaw. His black hair was spiked up but a couple pieces were over his eyes and crazy, evil black eyes stared deep into his soul. He wore a black cloak and blue wrist bands along with an orange gi but with the Demon style school symbol along with the Son family insignia on it. The man smirked at him and the man grabbed Gohan's neck, gripping it tight. Videl's eyes widen and she screamed in horror. _

"_No! How the hell did you find us here?!" she screamed at the man who only tightened his grip on Gohan's neck, cutting off more oxygen. Black spots danced in his eyes and his eyelids fluttered to stay awake-or mainly stay alive. _

"_Well, hello, hello again, the Future Predictor, Videl Satan. You seem to be with company this time and boy does he seem familiar." He said and chuckled. Strangely enough, he released Gohan and Gohan gasped, taking in deep breaths of air. He looked up to the man and growled._

"_Who the hell are you?" he hissed out and the man chuckled, looking towards Videl with a smirk across his face. She started shaking and he grabbed Gohan's head, tightening it in his hand-trying to crush his skull. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" the man whispered and crushed Gohan's skull even harder, blood now staining his fingers, "I'm you, Gohan Son from the future." _

_The last thing Gohan remembered was pain filling his entire head and blood stain his eyes along with Videl screaming his name._

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open and gasped, pain filling his head and he let out a curse. He rubbed his head and his vision slowly returned to normal, seeing Goten's concerned face. He slowly moved up and groaned, looking to his left and saw Videl with her eyes open widen but no pupil. His eyes widen and said, "Is she still there?"

"What is it, Gohan?" Chi-Chi's voice asked and he put a head to his face, his whole body shaking in fear.

"That place…" he managed to get out and looked back to Videl with her scared expression on her face. He growled and stood up, looking down at her.

"The girl and I went into the future and somehow I managed to die there but I don't know what happened to her. She may still be there with"-he struggled to find the right words-"_that son of a bitch._" He gripped his hand tight and swung it towards the wall, instantly putting a hole in it.

"AH! MY WALL!" Chi-Chi cried out and paled but saw the angry and scared look in her son's eyes. The wall could be fixed later, her son was more important than a wall.

"Who killed you in the vision?" Goku asked behind his wife and youngest son and Gohan gulped, ignoring all eyes on him.

"Myself." He whispered low enough for only Goku to hear. Goku's eyes widen and stared at his oldest son in shock. Well, he surely didn't appreciate the fact that his future oldest son would kill his son present life.

"What? Why would you do that?" Goku asked and Chi-Chi bites her lip, remembering that she was going to tell about Gohan's future.

"NON! VOUS MONSTER!" Videl cried out in French and the others blinked at the unrecognizable words.

"Say wha?" Goten asked and Videl blinked awake with her pupils returned. She looked everywhere and blinked then looked back to Gohan and she closed her eyes, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into the vision. I didn't even think he would find us in time. It must have been your energy that sent off the signal f something foreign." She said and Gohan growled.

"Screw the 'I'm sorry' part. Explain how the hell he saw us." He hissed and Videl sat up, putting a hand to her face.

"Most of the visions I have, I can be sensed but not found. I've been seen only by you though. When you first saw me, you put together the points that I wasn't from that time period because there was also another me there but I never know where I am. One of the ways the visions ends is be being killed so you're forced back into your body. That's what happened to you." She explained and Gohan growled.

"So that's really me." He whispered and she nodded.

"Yes, Gohan, that's the reason why I decided to live with you guys to stabilize your psyche and mind. I will be able to watch your every decision and risk taken. I need to make sure you won't become that man, Gohan. I know you have something more than becoming a killer! I can change this future!" she announced and the whole Son family stared at her in horror.

"Videl, you do you know that you're still in towel, right?" Chi-Chi randomly stated and Videl blinked then looked down, seeing that the towel barely clung to her chest and gave a nice view of her leg to Gohan. She blushed and Gohan looked away to, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um…Chi-Chi-san do you have some clothes I can borrow some clothes? All of mine are dirty." She said and Chi-Chi nodded, grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her along. She looked back to Gohan and smirked at him.

"We'll continue this talk later, Gohan. Bring your father too because I'll explain everything to him." She says as she walks away with her hips swinging seductively without even knowing it. Gohan's jaw tempted to fall to the ground and Goku chuckled at his son.

"You really are a pervert, son." Goku said and Gohan turned red with embarrassment and anger. He was ready to give his father the finger then remembered that Goten was in the room. He scowled and scooped up, Goten who blinked then giggled when Gohan went off with him to their room.

"See you later, daddy!" Goten cried and Gohan growled, still annoyed with his father and the vision. Goku stood alone in the living room and sighed, taking a deep breath of all the smells around him. Chi-Chi's smell of lavender and pine filled his noses and he growled in approval, missing the scent for each a long time.

_Good Kami, _he thought, _her scent hasn't changed at all. But that doesn't matter right. Should I tell her about Natas or not?_

"_**Why not, Super Saiyan?" **_the Devil hissed into Goku's mind and Goku's eyes widen, falling to ground and clutched his mind. He growled out a curse and the Devil chuckled in Goku's head, darkness taking over his mind yet again. Different thoughts filled his head now but he didn't know who's they were.

"_**Oh come, Super Saiyan. You want to have sex with the Human then go on ahead. Go crazy! Bring out your true nature! Let there be bloodshed in bed!"**_

"_**Spar with your oldest brat! You miss fighting right now! Go drag him out and kick his ass! It'll be fun! Seeing him all bruised up and ego flattened! He'll be weak!"**_

"_**Why don't you just go on a rampage and kill someone? It sounds like fun. Breaking necks, crushing bones, pulling out intestines, ripping out hearts, tearing off their flesh-sounds entertaining to me. How about you, Super Saiyan?" **_

Goku gasped at all the horrid thought filling his own and he whimpered in pain. He rolled over to face the ceiling and saw something black drip down from it. It landed near him and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what the hell it was. Then it suddenly dropped onto him and his eyes widen as everything around him went dark, transporting his soul somewhere else.

He blinked at the dark water below him and being stark naked too. He looked around to see if anything was there but nothing was there. He turned around then gasped when he saw Natas stood before him with his back arched down low to meet Goku's face. His heart pounded against his chest and the Devil grinned madly at him.

"_**Hello again, Super Saiyan, I see that you're finally back with your family. Now that my part of the Deal is up, you'll have to pay yours soon enough." **_The Devil said and Goku scowled but nodded.

"When do I have to pay my price, Natas?" Goku asked through hissed teeth and the Devil laughed a sinister and evil laugh. He stopped after a few seconds then shot his head back down to the Earth raised Saiyan. He smirked at him and answered, _**"Don't worry about it, Saiyan. You are already starting to pay up!" **_

The last thing Goku remembered was Natas laughing at him as he started getting pulled down by the black water.


	7. 6 School Day 2- Part 1 (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: Thanks and sorry about taking so long to update! I was getting stuck and I had tons of homework so now I've finally updated! **

**To chaos267: He he, thanks. **

**To Shank-GxV: There is actually a reason to why the Devil's name is that way. Look back a few chapters at when he's explaining himself to Goku and you'll get it. But if you do figure it please don't write in the reviews! I want to keep it a secret!**

**Mangalover4321: Hello again! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Videl: You aren't gonna say anything about this chapter?**

**Mangalover4321: *shrugs*Not really have to say anything so far. Just keep on reading and enjoy the book! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/ or DBGT. **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Six

School Day Number #2: Part 1

Waking up at 3 A.M. in the morning was not Videl Satan's plan. Her eyes twitched open and growled, looking over to her open door and saw the oldest Hybrid walk past her room. She blinked and slowly moved over to the edge of the bed. She quietly tip-toed over to follow the Half-Saiyan as he walked out the door and into the woods, leaving Videl wondering what he is going to do.

"What is he doing?" she whispered to herself and Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, snapping his head towards the Satan girl. She silently shrieked as he turned to her and growled a curse, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Girl, why the hell are you following me?" he asked and Videl stopped, looking back at Gohan. He growled and she chuckled a bit.

"I told you earlier. I have to know the possible outcomes that can happen to you." She answered and he growled, shrugging his head to her. She smiled and ran out with him, catching up to him.

"Thanks, Gohan. Now where are we heading?" she asked and he mumbled a few words that she couldn't understand. She shrugged as they continued down the forest. The sky was still dark and made it hard for her to see. She started brushing up against a branch that scratched her arm and she whimpered. Gohan stopped and looked back at her, sighing. He could easily tell where he was but it was obviously she couldn't see anything. He stopped and grabbed her hand then suddenly went Super Saiyan.

She gasped and stared at the amazing power around him. His hair turned a bright golden and eyes turn an amazingly bright teal color. Amazing energy surrounded him and lit up everything around him. She noticed everything around her now and smiled.

"Thanks, Gohan!" she exclaimed and he grunted as a reply.

"Whatever, come on, girl. Keep up with my pace." He said and she nodded. After a few minutes, he stopped at the sound of water running and Videl bumped into his back. She yelped and rubbed her nose then looked in front of Gohan. She gasped at the sight and smiled wide.

They were at a waterfall that was at least a good hundred feet up and tons of flowers surrounded it along with a lot of bushes. Everything around them could glow and butterflies flew past them. The sound of the waterfall calmed everything around them and Videl started walking to the waterfall, pulling Gohan with her. He growled something under his breath then noticed as she headed closer to the edge to the water.

"Girl! Look where you're going!" he hissed at her but she didn't listen to him, only focused on the water. Then she blinked awake as she took a step off into the water, pulling Gohan in with her. His eyes widen and pushed her to his chest, taking a deep breath as he dove into the water. The water slammed into them and the chilled water woke them back up. Videl's eyes shot open and stared at Gohan's serious face, pulling her up to his chest. She gasped and little bubbles escaped her mouth but she quickly closed it. Gohan swam up and they both gasped, Videl slicked her hair back and stared at Gohan's worried eyes.

"Idiot!" he hissed at her, "Are you stupid or something?! You're gonna freeze out here because you wanted to get closer to the damn water!" he yelled at her as she shivered in his arms. She swore silently and huddled closer to the Demi-Saiyan because of his warmth.

"I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-was l-l-l-looking a-a-a-at t-t-t-the w-w-w-water c-c-c-cause I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-saw s-s-s-s-something." She shivered and he growled then floated out of the water, pulling off his shirt to get it dry.

"Like what?! A unicorn pooping out rainbows?! No! It's called a freakin' shadow, girl!" he growled and she sneezed, rubbing her arms together.

"S-s-s-s-sorry b-b-b-b-but w-w-w-w-what s-s-s-s-should I-I-I-I h-h-h-have d-d-d-done?" she said and started to pull off her button up pajama top. He rubbed the bridge between his nose and turned back to the forest where they came from.

"You know what, never mind. Come on, girl. We need to hurry back before its time to leave and with you wet, I rather not the chances of walking back in the cold." He said and she nodded as he grabbed her and shot off back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku's eyes shot open and gasped. Sweat poured down himself and he looked around where he was. He found himself in the forest outside his house without his cape but his clothes torn and bloody. His eyes widen and tried to find where he was bleeding but he couldn't find any wounds.

"What?" he questioned to himself then turned around to see a blood trail with huge claw marks following it. He walked towards it and his heart beated faster in his chest. He stopped at the sight of a T-Rex shredded to pieces. Its bones and muscles were separated from the body but all its skin was connected and blood spilled all around the place. He put a hand to his face and gasped in horror.

_Who did this? _He thought and scowled, trying to recall what happened to him.

"_Easy, you did." _A voice inside his head said and he blinked.

_What? _He thought, _am I going crazy or something? _

"_No, no. I'm you, Goku Son, Kakarot, Super Saiyan One, Two, and Three." _The voice repeated and Goku placed a hand to his face. He shook his head widely and growled out curse words.

"NO! I would never think that! I _could _never do something like that!" he yelled out to himself but the voice inside his head shifted.

"_**That was until you formed the Deal with me, Kakarot!" **_Natas yelled from inside of him and Goku's eyes widen even more, _**"Once you made that deal with me, Kakarot, you had practically abandoned all hope! You were no longer the innocent, carefree person you once were! You're Saiyan memories of destroying the Earthlings are beginning to resurface along with those wonderfully hidden Saiyan blood shed! You are beginning to become what you used to detest the most!" **_

Goku quivered in horror and fell to his knees, panting into the ground. His eyes were wide with craziness and curiosity now. He rolled over and turned to face the sky where the sun still hid on the other side of the world. He stopped resisting and started chuckling, letting the Devil's words settle in him.

"I see, Natas." He said and put his hand over his eyes then realized them up to the sky.

But this time they were red.

* * *

Gohan and Videl walked into class and everyone stared at them. All the class mates' behinds Erasa who smiled at the two as they climbed to their seats, Gohan mumbled a few curse words as he sat down near the side of the stairs. He looked to Videl who chatted with Erasa about something girly. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Pst! Gohan!" Videl whispered but Gohan didn't move. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts push up. He groaned and put his hands behind his head, ignoring her completely. Then she leaned towards him and poked his chest, making his eyes shot open.

"The hell is it, girl?" he hissed and Videl smiled at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you." She said and he blushed crimson. Everyone gasped at his reaction and started whispering. He growled and everyone gulped the talking silenced.

"Well, I'm trying to get some sleep because Goten just kept blabbing on and on about Goku." He said and Videl blinked.

"Why did you call your father by his name?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Because he's not my 'Father' anymore." He replied, "My 'Father' died in Hell."

* * *

Vegeta shot up from his bed and shot his head around, looking to find the pure Evil energy in Capsule Corp. Bulma yawned and rubbed her eyes as she saw her husband up. She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders, massaging them.

"What is it, Vegeta?" she whispered in his ear but he just growled out a mixed answer.

"Woman, stay here." He commanded and Bulma blinked then narrowed her eyes, moving her hands off his shoulders.

"You are not the boss of me, Vegeta!" she hissed at him but he ignored her.

"Bulma, stay here." He insisted and Bulma's eyes widen, realizing that her husband was trying to do something very important. She nodded and lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes and only waited to hear her husband leave her side. His feet padded against the floor and he opened the door, heading towards the kitchen where tons of noises were made: growls, groans, chuckles, shatters, and something banging into many things.

_The hell is that? _Vegeta thought and lowered his energy, sneaking around the corner to get ready to sneak a peek, _if that's another of the woman's dinosaurs, I don't care if it's rare. I'm going to kill it._

He looked around the corner and saw shattered glass lay everywhere on the ground. Blood and random meat was on the floor, shredded along with the fridge's door open but no food was in there. A person with good sized muscles sat on the floor with blood dripping down his whole body, staining his clothes red. On the back of the person's outfit was an insignia that seemed very familiar to the Saiyan Prince but the person's hair was pulled back with spiky black hair with blood running down it.

_Who the fuck is this guy?! _He thought and decided to step out.

The figure turned to face Vegeta and red eyes greeted him but a _very _familiar face showed up on the figure. The figure smirked towards Vegeta and blood dripped down his cheek and onto the floor, shocking Vegeta to freeze.

"_Well, well, well, looks like the pain in the ass prince has come to join the feast. It's been too long, Vegeta." _The figure said and stood up, he stood at least a good half a foot taller than Vegeta (A/N: Yeah, I'm making Vegeta taller than he normally is cause I think he should be at least a little taller than Bulma).

"No…! That's impossible! You should be dead!" Vegeta cried out and the figure chuckled even more, bending his head to meet Vegeta's stare.

"_True, true but I made a Deal with a Devil so I came back here but with every Deal there is a Price to pay." _The figure said and walked over to Vegeta, towering him over with his whole body full of pride.

"Devil? The hell are you taking about?" Vegeta hissed and the figure opened his hand to reveal an energy blast, preparing to fire straight at the Saiyan Prince. His eyes were full of craziness and Vegeta scowled, preparing an energy blast also.

"_Oh don't worry Vegeta. You'll understand in a short time." _The figure said and a tattoo of foreign words started snaking its way to the figure's chest. Vegeta's eyes widen and fired the energy blast, hitting his target directly on the shot. The figure disappeared and Vegeta snapped around to face the figure's evil smile, lean down at him. His eyes glowed even more crimson and his hand with foreign writing circled his whole arms, becoming thicker and fuller. It covered his entire arm and his nails grew into black claws, like a bear's. His whole arm turned black and grew down to the floor, shocking Vegeta.

"What the hell is going on?!" he hissed at the figure and the figure laughed, raising his arm up.

"_**Now say goodbye, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, Son Goku's rival!" **_the figure said and slashed down on Vegeta's body, blood spurting everywhere. Vegeta's eyes widen as his body registered pain and he saw as blood flew up into the air and coated the figure's body. His madding smile went even wider and Vegeta fell to the ground in a pool of blood, losing conscious easily. The figure chuckled evilly and bent down to the fallen Saiyan then frowned, scowling and narrowing his eyes.

"_Pathetic. You were never a challenge, Vegeta. You still have not reached Super Two while I have already found Super Saiyan Three. My son still is hiding power but it won't be able to release it yet. His power is unstable and if it does get released by accident-he'll kill everyone that's a threat to him. That's why I, Son Goku, Kakarot, will make sure that won't happen." _He said and got up, putting his fingers to his head and IT himself somewhere in the world.

* * *

Gohan grumbled a few curse words as he left the classroom with Videl in his sight. He didn't even know why he was going to school after all. He did say in the beginning that he would try his hardest to get kicked out but now he was going to classes and trying to be respectable.

What the hell has gotten into him?

"Gohan, hurry up!" Videl cried from up ahead and he shook his head, catching up to the black haired girl. She sighed and circled her arm through Gohan's, making the Demi-Saiyan blush yet Videl took no notice to this. She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "The future has changed again." He growled out, "How?" She took a deep breath and took another turn down into an empty hallway, stopping and facing Gohan head on.

"Vegeta has already died before you killed him." She said a quiet whisper, "Something in the time line has shifted the future completely. This was not my doing though. Someone else has distorted it and its screwing up everything I didn't want to happen." He nodded and hurried her to class, trying to get her words out of his head.

"Do you know when Vegeta's going to be killed?" he whispered and she bites her lip then shook her head no.

"I have no clue, Gohan. This action that I don't know of has affected so many different time line changes now. Not only is the Gohan that were supposed to be changed into a different timeline, this one I predicted is worse." She said with fear in her voice and Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Videl.

"What happened now?" he asked.

"Vegeta gets killed soon before you kill your mother for no reason but only do you kill your mother, I was able to warn the others but only Yamacha and Tien made it in time. They were killed easily and Goten disappeared, hiding and I thought I could hide from you but instead of running from you. I watched as you killed them. What was stranger was that you left me alive to warn the others of what you would do but it was far worth than what you original plan." She explained and gulped, tears threatening her eyes. Gohan reacted without thinking and wiped away the tears with gigantic hand. Then he whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you Videl. I would rather die than watch you see these horrid images again."

Videl's eyes widen in shock and turned crimson red from shock and embarrassment. She couldn't help but fall to her knees and gasp. Gohan snapped out of it and his eyes widen, his hands dropping to his sides.

_What the hell was that?! _The bewildered Demi-Saiyan thought, _why did I do that?! _

"Mr. Son! Ms. Satan, what in Kami's name are you two doing out here?! Come on and here up to class!" a teacher yelled from behind them and Gohan growled.

"Screw class today. I have no idea why the hell I decided to come here today anyway." He hissed and started walking away until he stopped to still see Videl still on her knees but clasping her chest with her hand, tears rolling down her face. The teacher ran over to her and started asking her if she was okay and what not. Gohan's heart seemed to stop beating when he saw her whole face in pain and he stopped, staring down at her. Her tears didn't go unnoticed for the Demi-Saiyan.

"_Crying doesn't suit you." His father's old words echoed through his head. He told his wife that when she found out that Goku and himself could be killed against Cell. He had watched through the cracks of the door to see his father wiped his mother's tears away. His strong arms held her close to him and he whispered,_ _"Don't cry, Chi-Chi. If I were to die, I would fight my way back through HFIl to get back to you and Gohan." His father then kissed his mother and that immediately stopped her crying. The innocent Demi-Saiyan scrunched up his nose and tilted his head a bit. Why was his father sucking his mother face? That made no sense at all! He coughed and opened the door up; the two jumped apart from each other both blushing wildly. _

"_Hey, dad, why were you sucking mom's face?" he asked and Earth raised Saiyan blushed even more. _

"_Um, Gohan I wasn't sucking your mother's face." The Saiyan began to explain and Chi-Chi looked away, trying to hide the fact that her son didn't know what kissing was, "I was kissing her." The Demi-Saiyan tilted his head in confusion and asked, "What's kissing?" Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, answering, "It's when you and a girl that you like very much put each other's lips together."-Goku gave him a wink-"Trust me son, I'll really like when you get older. Along with sex!" Chi-Chi turned even redder and yelled out, "Goku! Gohan's too young to learn what that is!" Goku frowned and said, "But Chi-Chi, he's almost eleven! I didn't even know what it meant until we got married and boy, did you turn me on…" Chi-Chi then whacked the Saiyan with a cry on embarrassment. Gohan still didn't really understand what was going on until he asked Vegeta what it meant and boy, did that scar the Demi-Saiyan for a LOOOOOOOOONG time. _

Gohan escaped his day dream and bent down to Videl, holding her face his hands. He couldn't help but watch as he put his face inches between hers. She stared straight into his deep, onyx eyes and her hands shook as she reached up to him.

"G-G-Gohan…" she whispered and put her hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks. The teacher stood there silent as the two teens kept their gazes locked with each other.

"Videl, crying doesn't suit you." He said and she gasped again, a vision coming to her. Her vision went crazy and Gohan rubbed his thumb over her lip, his mind went blank. Slowly he leaned closer to her then Gohan fell to his knees, pulling her to his chest.

Suddenly a huge headache blasted through, Gohan's mind and he hissed out a curse. He released Videl from his grip and she fell to the floor, limp. He blinked and saw Videl on the floor, paling.

"Videl?" he whispered and reached over to grab her but her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. She smiled madly and eyes shot open.

"_Nice to see you, Gohan Son. You look surprised to see me." _She said and he growled, _"Videl won't be able to answer for the moment. Come on, Gohan,"_-she started rubbing his chin seductively-_"What is that you want?" _He growled and his hand inched to grab her throat.

"For you to get the fuck out of here." He hissed and she chuckled, "Bring back the girl." She sighed and released her hands from his side, looking down to the ground.

"_I cannot do that. Once we've switched places, she'll see a vision of the future. You should know that by now but shouldn't you be concerned about Vegeta?" _she said and Gohan blinked, questioning what she was talking about. His eyes widen and shot his head towards Capsule Corps' direction.

"Shit! What the hell happened to him?!" he exclaimed and shot open, ignoring the teacher's yelling at him for swearing and wondering what was going on.

"_He got injured but I don't know how. Now let's go see what Veggie did to himself." _She said and he scowled then grabbed her around the waist, running out the school before anyone else could say.

* * *

Goku sat on a cliff side and stared as the sun started to rise. His hair whipped around in the wind and he sighed, looking back down to his bloody hands-especially the one with the foreign writing on it. It was almost completely black from it and it was starting to become thicker and his nails were growing at an alarming length.

"How the hell are you alive, Son?"

Goku shot around to face Piccolo, his old enemy still wearing his famous white turban. He breathed out and rubbed his head, trying to keep Natas' influence to kill him in control.

"Piccolo, I would have never guessed it was." He said and Piccolo frowned at Goku's depressed mood.

"Come on, Son. You think even if you hide your power, one of us wouldn't find you?" Piccolo said and chuckled a bit, "Vegeta hasn't even found you yet. I'm surprised." Goku bit his lip as memories shot back at killing Vegeta and he looked back to the sunrise.

"So how did you make it back, Son?" Piccolo asked and Goku shivered at the sensation of the foreign words, growing more on him.

"Piccolo, please leave now before I do something I don't want to do." Goku managed to get out through clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed now and started flashing between black and red. Piccolo blinked at Goku's stern voice and scowled.

"Son, I'm not leaving until you explained what happened to you." He said and Goku started to twitch, growling too. Piccolo blinked and floated in front of Goku then examined him until his eyes set upon Goku's arm. They widen and said, "Son, don't tell those are what I think they are." Goku started to chuckle and Piccolo jumped back a good hundred feet away, getting into a stance. He slouched down then got up with a mad grin across his face and red eyes glowed at him.

"_Good bye, Kakarot's old enemy!" _he cried as he charged at him.


	8. 7 School Day 2-P2 Not in School! Saga 1

**To dcp1992: Thanks! I know, Gohan and Videl are getting closer to each other every chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for taking so long on the chapter because I had MCAS and tons of tests and homework to make up for being sick. So anyway, read on!**

**To Shank-GxV: I know! They were so close but they can't start falling for each other yet! (Gohan and Videl: HEY! We aren't in love!) Yeah, sorry for taking so long too! But now, here is the next chapter of Poor Gohan's High School Experience!**

**Mangalover4321: *watching Bleach* Come on, Ichigo! Go fight Aizen with that sexy hair-do of yours! **

***Gohan from my story's view appears with an annoyed face***

**Gohan: The fuck are you talkin' about girl? His hair looks like crap.**

**Mangalover4321: *eyebrow twitches* Says the guy with weird ass spiky hair.**

***Gohan clutches his fist and nearly turns Super Saiyan***

**Gohan: You little bi-!*suddenly Videl appeared from above and landed on Gohan***

***Gohan slammed into the ground and twitched as Videl blinked and looked around***

**Videl: Huh? This isn't the Lookout. *turns to Mangalover4321 then smiles* Oh hi! What you doing here?**

***Mangalover4321 sweat drops when Videl doesn't notice who she landed***

**Mangalover4321: I'm writing the story. What would it look like I'm doing?**

***Videl blinks then shrugs and looks down. She pales and immediately gets off of Gohan, shaking him***

**Videl: Ah! Gohan, wake up! I didn't mean to slam into you!**

**Gohan: *groans and does nothing, letting sleep over take him***

**Mangalover4321: *shrugs* let him be. I bet he's tired from everything I put him so far*then smirks evilly* Oh but there will be much more torture to him. BWAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Kai/GT. The thing I own is the way they are acting what's going because I decided that.**

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Seven: School Day #2: Part 2 (HAHA! WE'RE NOT IN SCHOOL!)

Piccolo paled (A/N: well let's just say that Piccolo went less green since he's a Namekan.) and immediately took off his turban and cape, throwing them aside. Goku grinned madly and slashed at Piccolo with the Devil's Hand. Goku laughed and his hand stretched back to him, putting it up to his face.

"_You know, Namekan, you give a good chase!" _Goku exclaimed and manically laughed. Piccolo scowled and Goku tilted his head to the side.

"_What is it Namekan? Something wrong with me using this body? It was Kakarot's Deal with me to bring him back to the Land of the Living. I have every right to use it but," _he said then shot his head towards the direction of Capsule Corp, _"Soon my whole being will become one with Kakarot and nothing will be able to stop me. Once you make a Deal with a Devil, you must pay the price." _

"Why would Son do that?" Piccolo asked the Devil and he shrugged.

"_Who wouldn't miss their family for over seven years but in Hell it was three and a half years in Hell. Time flows slower in there than here so the Price would come up twice as fast but that's beside the point. Now that he gained back his family, he knows what Gohan will do in the Future so he making an effort to stop him." _He replied then smirked, _"Now stop the chit-chat and let's get back to the fight!"_

* * *

Gohan reached Capsule Corp. in an amazing timing of only five minutes, a new personal record but he had to blast through the security check points. Prophet gripped onto his back tight and watched as he quickly blasted them away.

_This young man, _Prophet thought, _is incredibly powerful. If doesn't keep his emotions in check, he will be the destruction of the universe. _

"Bulma doesn't need this much of shit security! She's got Vegeta for fuck's sake!" Gohan complained as he reached Vegeta's energy. His eyes widen at the sight of so much blood spilling from the open wound from Vegeta's chest. Gohan scowled and yelled out, "Bulma get the rejuvenation chamber ready!" Bulma shot out her room then ran to the kitchen and screamed, running to the medical room and passed by Trunks room. Trunks bolted up and ran after his mom and asked, "What's wrong?"

She scrambled to push all the correct buttons to open the chamber and all the cords and air mask fell, waiting for Vegeta to go in. She breathed hard then said, "Your father's injured! You and Gohan bring him quickly! Hurry!" He nodded and rushed back to Gohan who already started to pick him up and run to Bulma. Trunks stared at his father in horror and grabbed his father out of Gohan's arm, rushing faster to the Medical room. He placed gave his father to his mother who started attaching all the cords and air mask to him. She pushed him inside and closed it up; quickly the tank began to fill up with the mysterious but lifesaving goo. Bulma and Trunks gave both a sigh of relief then took note of Gohan walking with Prophet still on his back. Bulma sat down on a chair and rubbed her face, worry lines showing up.

"Thank Kami, you were here Gohan." Bulma said and wiped away the beginning flow of tears, "We could have lost Vegeta. I own you." Gohan frowned and looked to the ground, scowling.

"I didn't even pay attention to his energy. I was in school when Videl told me about it and said he was gonna die earlier than she predicted from someone else killed him." He hissed then his eyes widen at the feeling of Piccolo's energy level rising, "Shit! Who's fighting Piccolo?!" Prophet started to cough which caught everyone's attention and Bulma raised an eyebrow at Gohan.

"So you brought your girlfriend, Gohan?" Bulma said and Gohan's eyebrows twitched.

"I'm not going to fuckin' argue right now, Bulma! Someone with amazing energy is fighting Piccolo and he isn't doing so hot!" Gohan exclaimed and Bulma blinked then nodded.

"Okay. Leave Videl here with us and you go check out what's going on." She said and Gohan nodded, bending down so Prophet could get off but she didn't move. Gohan growled and said, "Hey, girl, get off." Prophet panted and her eyes gazed over, her breath hot against his skin.

"N-no, we have to go to Piccolo!" she said in Videl's voice, "I think I can help!" Gohan chuckled and stood back up, walking towards the exit.

"If you say so girl, if you die, it's not my fault." Gohan said and she smiled.

"Trust me, Gohan, I know you by now. You won't let me die." She said and Gohan shrugged at her comment.

"If you say so," he says then stops and turns to Trunks, "You comin' along?"

Trunks blinked then smiled big nodding. Bulma scowled and yelled out, "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Gohan winced at her shriek and Trunks frowned.

"But mom, I have to revenge on the guy that did to father! If I was the one hurt, dad would do the same for me!" Trunks complained and gave a serious look to his mother. She frowned then nodded and looked up to Gohan.

"Gohan, you better make sure he doesn't get killed or you'll be killed by both me and Vegeta. Okay?" Bulma said and Gohan chuckled then nodded.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I've got everything covered." He said and Trunks blasted away the roof, both of them blasting off towards Piccolo's energy.

* * *

"God damn it, Son!" Piccolo cried as managed to dodge another of the Devil's Hand attacks. The Devil scowled and his eyes glowed redder, anger filling him.

"_Stop dodging, Namekan! You're being a pain in the ass!" _the Devil cried and gave an uppercut, knocking the Namek aside. Piccolo wiped his face of purple blood and the Devil frowned, standing still for a moment. He turned towards the three energies coming to the battlefield and sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows.

"They shouldn't have come. They're gonna to be killed!" The Devil said but sounded like Goku for the moment and Piccolo blinked at the sight of black eyes.

"Son?" Piccolo said and Goku whipped his head around, eyes widen in fear-something Piccolo never saw before.

"RUN, PICCOLO! RUN NOW!" he screamed before his expression turned serious, eyes flashing between fear and madness. Piccolo didn't run though. Goku's energy made him impossible to move and he growled as his body twitched.

"_**Damn brat! Stop ruining the fun!" **_the Devil cried and that's when Gohan and the others arrived.

* * *

Gohan looked up to see the enemy-and with shock it was his own father. But wasn't at the same time. His left hand was black from all the foreign writing wrapped around it plus it was enlarged by four times the normal size along with sharp claws. Red eyes greeted him that were full of madness and blood-not his own Gohan noted-and a mad grin across his face.

"You were the one who nearly killed Vegeta!" Gohan growled and the Devil laughed, Trunks started shaking in fear for the Devil's pure evil voice.

"_**Oh so he isn't dead! I guess Kakarot interfered with that! He just wanted to injury Vegeta so he wouldn't die by his son's hands. He wanted to help prevent that from happening." **_The Devil stated and Gohan narrowed his eyes, Videl whimpered and clutched Gohan's gi tighter.

"Who the hell are you and why are you possessing my father' body?" Gohan hissed and the Devil sighed.

"_**I am the one who managed to get him out of Hell. I am the Devil, Natas, a Devil of Wrath. We made a Deal and his price was to let my soul become one with his." **_He said and Videl's eyes widen, pushing herself up to see him.

"Natas?" Videl said and the Devil looked up to her. Then his eyes widen and yelled, _**"Impossible! All of you should be dead!" **_Videl started to shake and loosened her grip on Gohan's gi. Gohan growled at him and the Devil turned back to Piccolo, ignoring them.

"_**Screw this. I'll finish the Namekan then end the damn Satan Horoka once in for all!" **_The Devil cried but before it knew what was happened, Gohan gave a butterfly kick-surprising the Devil and sent him flying to the ground. Gohan smirked and yelled, "You think you're going to hurt innocent people then you're dead wrong! My father isn't like that!" Videl stared down at the dust cloud that hid the Devil, trying to figure out where he went.

"Gohan, be careful." Videl said until something yack her off and sucker punched Gohan in the ribs. His eyes widen and spat out salvia. He turned around and faced the Devil holding Videl by the collar of her shirt with two energy blasts, pointed at her along with Trunks too. The Devil smiled and said, _**"Now what will you do, son of Kakarot? Let the girl die or the Namekan or the half-blood kid. Your choice." **_

Gohan twitched and eyed Videl then Piccolo, who lay on the ground unconscious, and poor Trunks that didn't know what to do. He looked back up to the Videl and Trunks then narrowed his eyes.

"You threaten my best friend, a child, and an innocent girl." He hissed and clutched his fists, blood slowly dripping off it.

"IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME FATHER, END THIS NOW AND BRING YOUR TRUE SELF BACK!" Gohan yelled and the Devil's eyes widen, dropping Videl. She started free falling and her hair whipped her face, Gohan flew as fast as he could to catch her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for Gohan's strong arms to catch her. Gohan quickly caught her with the nick of time and took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to see his father fight back over control of his body.

* * *

_Inside Goku's mind_

_Goku growled out a curse as he pushed harder against the inky darkest and gave it a hook kick but it didn't bulge. He swore loudly and punched the door again, causing his fist to bleed. He gasped and put his hands on his knees as he took a breather, scowling._

"_Natas, you bastard! This wasn't part of the Deal! Let me return! You're just stealing control of my body!" Goku cried and let out a scream, releasing all his frustration and anger out. He powered up to Super Saiyan Two-mastering it in Hell in his first month there. The gates started breaking in some light and Goku blinked at the sight of this. He then smirked and continued to power up, clenching his fists tight enough to bleed. _

"_OPEN THOSE DAMN GATES UP NOW, NATAS! THIS IS MY BODY NOT YOUR'S! YOU AND I WILL BECOME ONE BUT NOT TODAY, BASTARD DEVIL!" Goku yelled and powered up even more, his hair starting to grow longer and his bangs pulling back from his forehead. He continued to scream and his eyebrows disappeared into a thick eye brow bridge, his hair reaching to his knees. _

_His power exploded and forced the gates to burst open, releasing a bright big light that engulfed him and the darkest. He smirked as everything brightened around him and let him become one with the light._

* * *

Goku started coughing up blood and Gohan's eyes widen as he watched him, continue to spew up blood. It dripped down his chin along with a familiar smirk and Videl watched with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes.

_I don't remember ever seeing this happening, _Videl thought and Goku smiled as his eye color returned to onyx black along with his arm but it remained black from the foreign words on it.

"Hehehe…I told ya stupid Devil…This is my body…" Goku managed to say then closed his eyes, falling to the ground with a large crater. Gohan held Videl tight in his arms and he growled, waiting to see if he would get back up. Trunks gulped and looked to Gohan who nudged his head to Piccolo.

"Bring him to Korin and ask for a senzu bean." Gohan growled and Trunks nodded as he scooped up the Namek and flew off, leaving Gohan and Videl alone with Goku or the Devil. He landed on a cliff and placed Videl down. He stared over the edge and waited for him to move but he didn't.

"I think he's unconscious, Gohan." Videl stated and he turned back to her with angry eyes, fists clenched at his side.

"What happened to him, girl?" he hissed and she blinked then sighed, shrugging. He snapped around and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the rock. She whimpered as blood ran down her arm from the pressure he held her at.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FATHER?!"

* * *

Erasa whistled as she waited for her best friend to come back from her adventure with the other new kid. She tapped her foot impatiently and sighed, digging through her purse to find some gum to chew on.

"Hey, babe, who are you waiting for?" Sharpener, Erasa's boyfriend, asked and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him and stared at his concerned brown eyes.

"Oh Videl and the new guy. She said she had to go help with something but she said in that different voice of hers." She replied and Sharpener paled when she said the new guy.

"You mean Gohan Son?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Yeah, Videl hangs around him a lot because she says it has to do with something she 'sees'," Erasa said and Sharpener gulped.

"He's guy that came bench more than any of the other guys and demanded more than hundred kilos on it. That guy must be a freak!" Sharpener commented and Erasa sighed, running her hand through her blond hair.

"Sharpener, Gohan isn't a freak. He's just very strong." Erasa said with anger and Sharpener muttered some ungrateful curses.

"Plus Videl said he saw her naked and the same for him." She said and Sharpener's jaw dropped to the ground.

"THEY EACH OTHER NAKED?!" the teenager yelled out _very _loud and everyone turned to Sharpener, having confused look on his face.

"Who saw who naked?" Angela the bitch of Orange High School asked Sharpener but he gulped from Erasa glare at the back of the head.

"Um…my parents…?" he said and Angela made an EW face then left before saying anything else.

"But it was by accident. Anyway, I think they would make a cute couple!" she said and smiled, heart glowing her eyes and Sharpener sweat dropped.

"Is everything you girls think about relationships?" he asked and she pouted.

"No but I bet you right now he's handing her hands right now!" she said.

* * *

Gohan gripped Videl's hands tighter above her hand and he could feel her bones starting to sting. He growled again and waited for her to answer but she was quite. She bites her lip and closed her eyes tight.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER, GIRL?!" he screamed at her and she shot her eyes open, full of anger-but fear were held in them.

"Gohan, ask him yourself. I clearly don't know all the answers." She said with full pride and the Demi-Saiyan blinked at her strong voice, losing his grip on her. He stared at her in wonder and dropped her wrists and let them hung loose at her side.

"S-sorry." He whispered and put a hand to his face, "I don't know what came over me." He looked over the cliff to see his father still unconscious on the ground. He sighed and floated down next to him, staring at the foreign words on his left arm. He narrowed his eyes and bent down, closer to it.

_What the hell do those words even mean? _He thought and glanced over to Videl, who stared down at him, _maybe the girl knows. She is a Psychic and those words are not any language I know of. Something probably out of this universe most likely. _

"Hey, girl!" he cried and she blinked, "Can you jump?"

She paled and yelled something in French, staring at him with wide eyes. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. She blushed and shook her head no.

"I am not jumping off a cliff, thank you very much!" she yelled and he rolled his eyes, floating back up. He stared at her and held his arms out, waiting for her to move towards him. She gulped then reached out to grab Gohan's arm, wrapping herself around him.

His eyes widen at how close her body was to his own. His temperature heated up and he blushed crimson, ignoring a growing pain in between his legs. He floated down quickly and gripped her small tight body against his chest, his heart beating fast.

_Damn Saiyan genes acting up cause a girl is touching me, _he thought, _one thing I hate about being a Saiyan. _

They landed right next to his father and Videl stared down at him, Gohan released her and she went over to him. Bending down to his arm, she narrowed her eyes and sighed. She looked back up to Gohan and got up, frowning and a sad look on her face.

"I can't figure what's wrong with him." She said and he growled out a curse. He glared down at his father and started walking away until he felt her hand, grab his arm. She held a nervous glance in her eyes and she looked back to him.

"But I know someone who can help." She said and he nodded.

"Who? What type of person do you know that can figure out what's with him?" he asked and she looked down to the ground now an angry look flashed across her face.

"A monk and priestess near Miyajimacho." She hissed with venom dripping off her voice, "My father's parents, the Satan Horoka, they have a great amount of knowledge about these type of things."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and nodded. He kicked a small pebble which shot into a cliff and broke it down. He clenched his fists and turned back to her, arms crossed.

"Okay. Then let's go." He said and she nodded. He picked up his father and put him on his shoulders, throwing Videl over his shoulders. She blinked and he shot off, heading towards the Satan Horoka.


	9. 8 The Hormones are Raging! (Saga 1)

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks. Just wait til you read this chapter though! Things are starting to get heated!**

**Todcp1992: Thanks. Look ahead for some grandparents! They're a comin'! **

**Mangalover4321: Yeah. I sorta forgot to explain what a Horoka was! *laughs* Well it's a small shrine in Japan. It's spelled both Horoka or Hokura but they both mean the same thing. Yeah, back to the story!**

**Videl: Hey! Aren't you gonna you gonna say anything else?**

**Gohan: Nope, she's too fuckin' lazy.**

**Mangalover4321: *pulls out a frying pan* What did ya say buddy?**

**Gohan: *crosses arms over chest* Ya heard me, girl.**

**Mangalover4321: *tosses the frying pan to Videl who catches it* Here, keep it for the future.**

**Gohan: *narrows his eyes* What do you mean by that?**

**Mangalover4321: *smirks evilly* You'll understand soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Kai/ or GT.**

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Eight

The Hormones Are Raging!

Gohan, Videl, and Goku flew over Yuma Hospital and passed by a food center, catching a whiffed in Gohan's nose. He sniffed the air and drool started forming on the edge of his mouth.

_Foooooood, _the Demi-Saiyan thought as his stomach rumbled, _Hungry. Eat…._

Videl blinked awake from Gohan's stomach then sighed. She stared at the green forest below and grumbled some swears under her breath. She poked Gohan and he blinked back to reality then realized he was heading towards the direction of food.

"Just go buy something really fast." She said and he scowled.

"I've got no money on me, girl." He said then she pulled out some zeni, enough to pay for Gohan's lunch. His eyes popped out of his head and stared at the cash in her hands.

"The fuck did you get that money?!" he exclaimed and she raised an eyebrow.

"My father's 'The World Savior'. Where do you think I got the money from?" she said and he grumbled wonderful swears.

"Whatever. Can I go eat or not?" he asked and she smirked, causing Gohan's temperature to rise.

"If you promise me something Gohan." She said and he nodded. Any Saiyan-Half breed or full-would do anything to fill his stomach.

"Sure." He said and she smiled, gripping onto the back of his gi tighter.

"Promise me that you'll try not to become what you would be in the future." She whispered and his eyes widen then he nodded.

"Trust me, Videl," he began, "I don't want to become what I've seen in the future. I would rather kill myself."

They were silent for the rest of the trip…until they got to a food market and Gohan ordered everything and everyone stared at him.

He shoved every food in his mouth and others stared at him like he was crazy. He didn't care though because every time his mother and Goten went out to eat, everyone stared – sometimes even Chi-Chi since she still wasn't used to them. He paused for a second to see Videl, staring down at her cell phone which glowed bright. She bites her lip and wore a worried expression on her face.

"Girl, what is it?" he asked and she looked up, blinking.

"Um…we left school and I forgot about Erasa wanting to go buy some new clothes." She said and grabbed another piece of sushi, shoving it into his mouth and gulped it down.

"Well, tell her, you're busy." He said and continued on stuffing his face.

"But Gohan!" she complained and gave him a Sad Puppy Face to him. He flinched then finished off his meal and put down his dish. He stood up and scooped up his still unconscious father, putting him on his shoulders. He nodded and started walking away, ignoring Videl as she hurried to pay for Gohan's lunch. She handed the bills to a teenage waiter who grinned then whispered something in her ear to make her blush crimson. Gohan did take notice of this and narrowed his eyes, stopping in his path and turned back to her.

"HEY GIRL WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!" he yelled then glared at the frightened teen, "AND YOU BUDDY, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S WITH ME!"

The teen backed away from her and she smiled, running towards Gohan. Everyone in the restaurant stared at him in amazement and shock. How the hell did some scary ass guy get that nice sweet girl as his girlfriend?!

"Okay, Gohan! Let's go now!" she said and jumped onto Gohan's shoulders. He blushed again and ignored the wonderful feeling he felt. He growled out a curse then blasted off before anyone saw him going.

* * *

Goten sat at home, waiting for his daddy to come back from last night. He saw his father leave with eyes glazed over and a frown on his face. He sighed and tilted his head to side, ignoring his mother's complains about where he was.

Suddenly a huge amount of energy caught the little Demi-Saiyan's control.

It was his father's.

He smiled and started running to the door, bursting it open and called Nimbus. The yellow cloud appeared before him and jumped on it, commanding it to go towards his father's energy. He grinned and chuckled happily, following his energy.

He would be so glad to see him!

* * *

Korin and Yajibore sat on some cushions as they played Texas Hold 'Em and Yajibore, for once was winning. He grinned as he saw his chances of winning go over the roof…until someone decided to land right next to them with a limp body.

"Korin!" the purple haired kid yelled and both looked to the kid.

"Who the hell are you?" they asked at the same time but the kid narrowed his blue eyes and landed Piccolo's body on the ground.

"You have any senzu beans to heal up, Piccolo? He needs one now." He growled and the two raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Yajibore asked and the kid crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Vegeta.

"I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Prince of all Saiyans!" he exclaimed and Yajibore's and Korin's jaw dropped to the ground.

"VEGETA BRIEFS?! YOU'RE PARENTS ARE BULMA BRIEFS AND VEGETA!?" they both yelled and he nodded.

"Of course! Now hurry up, Piccolo is dying here!" he yelled at them and Yajibore ran to the tree, grabbing one and ran back-not noticing that Korin had switched out his cards with crappy cards. He tossed the kid the bean and he caught it, stuffing it into Piccolo's mouth and forced him to swallow it. Piccolo's eyes shot open and his injuries disappeared, he shot up.

"Huh? What?" he questioned and looked to over to Trunks, who smiled at him.

"Hi, Piccolo! Sorry it took so long to get you healed but Gohan had to fight this man who was calling himself a Devil such! I know they went to go find help after I left with you if you wanted to find out what's wrong the guy. I want go after him cause he's strong but also he did nearly kill my dad. So let's go!" the Demi-Saiyan exclaimed as he shot off, towards Gohan's energy and left poor Piccolo to shot after him.

* * *

"It's right over there, Gohan!" Videl cried and pointed to a small forest below them with a small Horoka out in the open. He nodded and floated down, staring at the small Horoka before them. There stood five small houses with closed doors and stood a pile of rocks with the name of the Satan Horoka in kanji (1*). She got off him and stared at it then went on her knees, clapping her hands together and muttered a small prayer before behind the Horoka rippled to reveal a Torii (2*) stood tall. The Demi-Saiyan blinked and stared at it until Videl started walking up the steps to wherever it led. He followed the sway of her hips and tried to look somewhere else but the rage of hormones made him follow her hips and butt.

_Damn Saiyan hormones! _He thought then stopped when she faced the entire Shinto shrine. The Sandō (3*) stood awaited in front of them and to the left was the Chōzuya (4*), where Videl walked over to it and put her hands in the water. She cleaned them and then dipped her face into it, getting her hair wet. She gasped as she shot her head up and looked over to Gohan with a smile on her face.

"Now you do it but you only have to do your hands." She said and he nodded, following her instructions. He put his hands in the water and suddenly felt like something washed over all his anger. He blinked and pulled his hands out, staring at them in wonder.

"Impressive huh?" she said, "This Chōzuya is special because its purifying qualities that my grandparents managed to find here." She continued down the Sandō and looked over to the Tōrō (*5), smiling at them then continued on. They passed by the Kagura-den (*6) but stopped and turned to the right, seeing the huge Shamusho (*7) with red tiles on the top and black paint covered the rest besides the tan colored door.

"They're in here." She whispered and stopped at it, staring at it in anger, "Ojii-san (*8)! Obaa-san (*9)!"

Suddenly the huge door slammed out and something rushed out, tackling Videl into a hug. Her eyes bugged out of her head and Gohan stared at the two people hugging her.

They looked both in their mid-twenties and both wore the traditional miko (*10) in a red hakama (*11), white haori (*12), and white hair ribbons in her long black hair. Dark eyes stared at Gohan and she was the same height as Videl. Meanwhile the Kannushi (*13) wore a traditional white jōe (*14) but not a kariginu (*15). He stood up to Gohan's shoulders and brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail. They both wore a happy expression on their face and rubbed her cheek like cats.

"Videl-san~~~~!" they exclaimed at the same time and Videl started turning blue from all the pressure. Gohan coughed and brought the two back to reality, releasing Videl from their grasps. The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's this young man and man, Videl-san? Are they here for a blessing?" Gohan's eyebrows twitched and opened his mouth to say something until the young woman pointed to Goku on Gohan's shoulder.

"_Aku._ (*16)_" _The young lady said in an angry voice and the young man narrowed his eyes at the sight of it.

"Indeed," he said and turned back to Videl, "Why dare you bring Aku into our shrine, Videl-san?"

"Ojii-san, that man there, look at his arm. It bares words that I can't read." She said and suddenly Gohan's mind went into a halt.

_Wait a second,_ he thought, _did she just say OJII-SAN?!_

The young man observed Gohan for a second then kindly asked, "Will you put him on the ground for a second, boy?" Gohan slowly nodded and placed his father on the ground, letting them see his left arm with the foreign writing. The young ladies eyes widen and gasped.

"Akuma's (*17) Deal!" she exclaimed and Videl eyes widen too, understanding what she meant.

"You mean he really did such a thing?!" she yelled back, nearly having blood come out of his ears. He growled and Videl frowned, her crossing over her chest.

"What the hell do you mean?" he hissed and the two couple backed away in horror meanwhile Videl sighed.

"Videl-san, what are these two?!" the man exclaimed and Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm half-Saiyan, thank you very much. And the guy on the ground is my father who I've haven't seen for seven years." He said and the two still stared at him.

"I'll explain to you guys later. Just help Goku please. He's not Human but an alien from outer space and if what you're saying is true. We're in deep trouble." She said and the two walked around, observing him.

"I see, Videl-san, ask the boy to bring over to the Kagura-den then we'll begin the Misogi (*18) as soon as the boy leaves." He said and Gohan growled.

"Why can't I stay for whatever the hell a Misogi is?" Gohan hissed and the man narrowed his eyes at him.

"You too carry some Aku in your soul. It would make the ground impure and impossible to complete the ritual." He answered and Gohan's eyes widen. He stared at the ground in horror and could feel the blood what used to be on his hands return.

Suddenly Videl grabbed both his hands and she smiled at him, sadness leaving him. She gripped his large hands in her tiny ones and said, "Don't worry Gohan. I said I would change the future and I will! You have any more Aku in you soon enough!" He slowly nodded and she pulled him along down back to the Hokura.

"Wait," Gohan began, "how were those two your grandparents?"

She continued on and answered as she walked along, "Well this shrine is held over by protective barriers that don't make them age. They've been that way since they found it as our age along with Obaa-san pregnant with my father. They can't leave but outsides can such as yourself and Goku. Father and I are the only ones that can stay in here permanently if needed."

"Interesting." Was all he said before they exited the shrine and returned back to reality.

"It'll take seven days to purify your father-seven days for the seven sins. And no matter what, you can't go back for any strange energy. My grandparents know what to do and I'm positive nothing will happen to them." she said and he nodded then stopped dead in tracks when he sensed Goten's, Trunks', and Piccolo's energy coming start for them. He swore loudly and watched as they all landed right next to them, staring at them in wonder.

"Hey, Gohan! Where's daddy? I felt his energy over here so I decided to check it out!" Goten exclaimed and Trunks and Piccolo stared at the two holding hands then Trunks smirked.

"So Gohan, you taking it up a notch? Wow, already holding hands and next thing you know he'll be having sex with her." Trunks said and Gohan punched the Demi-Saiyan in the head, blushing red.

"We are not dating or doing anything like, brat! We will most certainly not have sex! And how the hell did you know what that was?!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks shivered like he remembered something and paled. He answered, "I heard some groans and stuff coming from my parents room and found out they were doing it. I asked what they were doing and my dad answered to me and asked if I wanted another demonstration. Now, I'm scared for life." He said and instantly Gohan felt bad for the Demi-Saiyan.

He too was asked the same thing by Vegeta and he too was scared for life.

"I know how that feels." He said and Videl smiled.

"So can we go back to school so we can go shopping for some clothes!" she exclaimed and he swore very loudly.

"Son of b) 1^5*! Why the $#6& does this always have to #%^ing happen to me!?" he yelled and Piccolo quickly covered his poor ears, growling basically the same worlds as Gohan but less threatening.

"Gohan!" Videl gasped and stared at him in shock then kicked in the crotch.

Boy did that bring the Demi-Saiyan do to his knees, twitching and clutching it.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Trunks said and grimaced at the older Demi-Saiyan. Videl blinked and looked down to see him in complete pain. She paled and reached down to Gohan.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan! I didn't mean to kick you there!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were a pervert for a second!"

"How…the hell…do I…LOOK LIKE A PERVERT?!" he yelled through clenched teeth and the pain still didn't reduce.

"Well there was this one time that some old man came by to check out the shrine but instead he started staring at my butt and when I found that out I kicked where it hurts." Videl stated and Gohan just groaned in pain again. She bit her lip and looked away, blushing a bit at something.

"Hey Videl, does big brother's hot dog hurt?" Goten innocently asked.

"Hot dog? What do you mean by that?" she asked confused and the poor Demi-Saiyan turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, you know the things that boys have but girls don't. Think it's called a penis…or maybe it was a dick…I really can't remember…"the youngest Demi-Saiyan said and Videl turned the same color as Gohan. She twirled her thumbs around and ignored all eye contact.

"Goten, it is all called those. The reason we have them is so we stick them a girl's-!" Trunks said before Videl cried out and pulled out a Frying Pan of Doom, whacking the Demi-Saiyan in the head. Goten and Gohan paled by a huge amount when Trunks fell over unconscious even Piccolo stared at her with wide eyes. She breathed hard and gripped the pan lose in her hand. Goten pointed a shaky finger at it and asked, "V-V-V-V-V-Videl….w-w-w-w-why d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-you h-h-h-have t-t-t-that?"

She looked up to Goten and blinked, staring at her hands. She tilted her head to the side and observed it, twirling it around. Every action she did with the pan caused the Demi-Saiyans to flinch and she stopped after a few seconds, shrugging.

"Don't know. Maybe Chi-Chi put it in my clothes for something for protection." She answered but it still didn't relieve the two brothers. She patted her shirt even her chest which caused Gohan to stare at her with wide eyes, where he sensed a nose bleed coming on. Then the Frying Pan of Doom disappeared and Goten took a breath of relief.

"Anyway, girl, why did you come to this shrine?" Piccolo asked and Videl blinked, staring at him.

"You know about the shrine?" she questioned and he nodded.

"I was Kami before Dende so I do know everything about the planet's shrines-especially that one." He answered as Gohan slowly got back up to his feet.

"I see. Well, now," she said and pointed to the sky, smiling, "lets us go forth and get some clothes Gohan!"

He growls out a curse and yells, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING WITH YOU! YOU JUST KICKED IN THE BALLS!" She frowned and looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he sighed, rubbing his face. He turned away to hide his blush and said back, "I'm fine now. Let's go before I change my mind." She smiled and jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed even harder and nodded.

"Hold on tight, or you'll fall off." He said with a smirk and she laughed, her laugh sounding like beautiful music to his ears.

"I won't fall off! Now let's go!" she said and they blasted off before anyone could say anything.

* * *

"Hey, Sharpener! Look its Videl and Gohan!" Erasa cried as the two appeared from the woods. Gohan wore his usual scowl and Videl a smile on her face, waving at her friend to come over. The couple walked to the two blonds and Erasa smiled wide.

"You finally arrived! I thought you ditched me to have some _private time _with Gohan." Erasa said and wiggled her eyebrows. A vein popped on Gohan's head and he clenched his fist.

"What do you mean by that woman?" he hissed and Erasa giggled while clinging to the angry Sharpener.

"Oh come on, Gohan! Videl's a sweetie! You both balance each other out like Yin and Yang! I can you both together and with a kid! He would have Gohan's hair and Videl's eyes! OH! I can't wait until then!" she exclaimed and the two back haired teens turned red.

"I'm not having kids!" Gohan hissed but Erasa still wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, you still might want to have sex with her then?" she suggested and Videl cried out in horror, pulling out the Frying Pan of Doom and slung it at Gohan's face before he could say anything. His eyes widen and watched as it swung at him. In time he managed to duck it but unfortunately it hit Sharpener. He fell to the ground unconscious and Gohan took a breath of relief.

"ERASA!" Videl shrieked with anger in her eyes and glared at her best friend angrily. Erasa paled and smiled weakly until Videl stomped over to her, surprising Gohan by her power.

"Calm down, Videl! I was asking him a simple question because he was staring at you!" Erasa exclaimed and Gohan paled again.

_WHAT?! _He thought, _I didn't look at her body…okay, maybe I did…_

Videl shot her glance over to Gohan and walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared down at him and he gulped, feeling as weak as he was when he was just a child. She moved her foot back and he instantly knew what was to come so he quickly grabbed her other foot, pulling her down onto of him.

They slammed into each other and the only thing they felt was each other: Gohan's hands on Videl's breasts and her on his abs.

"I told you!" Erasa cried as they couldn't move from the spot.

* * *

_kanji (1*)-one type of Japanese writing_

_Torii (2*)-Shinto gate_

_Sandō (3*)-the approaching to the shrine_

_Chōzuya (4*) -_ _purification font to cleanse one's hands and mouth_

_Tōrō (*5) -__decorative stone lanterns_

_Kagura-den (*6) -__building dedicated to__Noh__or the sacred__Kagura__dance_

_Shamusho (*7) -__the shrine's administrative office_

_Ojii-san (*8)-grandfather in Japanese_

_Obaa-san (*9)-grandmother in Japanese_

_miko (*10)-_ _is a __Shinto__[1]__ term in __Japan__, indicating a shrine (__jinja__) maiden__[2]__ or a supplementary priestess__[3]__ who was once likely seen as a __shaman__[4]__ but in modern Japanese culture is understood to be an institutionalized__[5]__ role in daily shrine life, trained to perform tasks, ranging from __sacred__ cleansing__[4]__ to performing the __Kagura__,__[6]__ a sacred dance._

_hakama (*11) -_ _long, divided trousers for a miko_

_haori (*12)-kimono jacket_

_Kannushi (*13) -_ _is the person responsible for the maintenance of a __Shinto__shrine__ (__jinja__) as well as for leading worship of a given __kami_

_jōe (*14) -_ _a garment worn in Japan by people attending religious ceremonies and activities, including but not limited to Buddhist and Shinto related occasions._

_kariginu (*15)-hat wore with a jōe_

_Aku. (*16)-evil in Japanese_

_Akuma's (*17)-devil in Japanese_

_Misogi (*18) -_ _a Japanese __mountain ascetic__ practice of __ritual purification__. This may be undertaken through exhaustive activities such as extended periods without sleep, breath training, standing under __waterfalls__, or other methods. Water-Misogi may be likened to __dousing__ practices._


	10. 9 Day One: Lust (Saga 1)

**To ShankGxV: Yeah, Gohan just became pervert again! BWAHAHAHA! Nope, joking! He's not a pervert, he just ends up in really awkward positions. I feel a little bad for him but it will all work out in the end. And thanks.**

**To dcp1992: Yeah, I thought it would be a cool idea to have them not age. Plus there will be more relatives of Videl further on in the future. Thanks.**

**To Devante: Thanks. **

**To Guest: Well, her father is Mr. Satan so her last name should be Satan then, correct? **

**Mangalover4321: I'm back baby and Gohan is now officially a pervert!**

**Gohan: I am not a pervert! You keep on putting me in perverted situations created from your damn mind! **

**Mangalover4321: *give Gohan the finger* What the hell did you say, monkey?**

**Gohan: *eyebrows twitch* What did you call me? **

**Mangalover4321: You heard me now back to the story! **

**Gohan: Wait a damn mint-!**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing! Besides the storyline I made! **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Nine

Day One: Lust

Goku's eyes slowly opened to have tiny droplets of water fall into them. He grumbled out unfamiliar words and tried to move his body but it wouldn't budge-not even his head. He managed to scan the area with his eyes, only seeing a little bucket of water dripping onto him and candles at each corner of him plus a closed door from where his feet laid out.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Videl's grandmother with a bunch of palm leaves. She held no expression on her face and her pupils weren't held in her brown eyes. A laurel was on her head and she sat down to the right of him, setting the palm leaves down.

"_私たちは、孫悟空、__Kakarot__の精製を開始しなければならない。を取り除くべき最初の罪は欲望です。__(1*)"_she said and Goku blinked then suddenly something inside of him began to rip. His eyes widen and started screaming in pain. His body struggled to contain his action in his body yet nothing could help him. The only thing he could move was his thrashing head until something black started coming out of Goku's mouth, shocking him.

_What the hell is that?! _He thought as it finally started to form into someone.

It was Goku himself but he wore a smirk with narrow eyes and only had on his gi pants. He chuckled and said, _"Were you the one that called me out, wench?" _Goku blinked as the pain dulled and Videl's grandmother narrowed her eyes, looking up to the other Goku.

"_Akuma One: Lust. You are the first to be dealt with first for the purification process. Now explain thy reason to be with the Akuma's Deal. " _She answered and Goku blinked again, trying to understand what was going on.

_Akuma One? _He thought, _What does that even mean? Especially the purification process and the word lust? _

"_Answer the question, Akuma One." _She said and the other Goku chuckled, glancing at the original and grinned at him-but it wasn't usual friendly-happy-go lucky smile, no it was something full of hunger. He looked back to the miko and answered, _"He increased all his sins by hundred times. Why do think I'm with the pain in the ass? He clearly forgets how much he wants to fuck his wife so I'm here to help with his lust." _

Goku's eyes widen and stared at him in confusion/ horror.

_SAY WHAT?! _He thought and started searching through his head, _I don't remember wanting to have sex with Chi! Sure I've been gone for seven years but I just wanted to see her! _

"_Thank you for explaining now," _she said and opened her hand to reveal a glowing orb full of something Goku wasn't familiar of, _"Time to perish." _She tossed the ball at the other Goku and his eyes widen. It slammed into him and he started screaming, nearly making his poor sensitive ears bleed.

"_This process shall take until up tomorrow at the exact same time it stared so be prepared for the worst time of life." _She said, _"Every sin in the world shall be purified in your body, soul, and mind. Now let's cleanse your body first, Son Goku or Kakarot." _

That's when the real torment began.

* * *

Gohan was frozen out of fear and surprise. His hand still held the mound tightly and didn't want to let go. Videl's hand was still on the rock hard abs Gohan held under his t-shirt. They both held fierce blushes and Erasa waited for them to move.

"Um…" she said and suddenly Gohan shoved her away from him, breathing hard and his head began to fill with thoughts he's never had before. Images of a naked Videl flashed through his mind-how big and round her breasts were along with the way her nipples were pointed plus her *wink, wink nudge, nudge* was covered up with little black hairs and the curve of her hips.

_What the fuck?! Why am I thinking all of this?! _He thought and put a hand to his head, scowling.

"Screw this." He hissed and walked off into the forest, hands clutched at his side.

Videl suddenly drew back to the present and stared at the ground, eyes wide. She blinked a couple times before she registered everything into her mind. Her narrowed her eyes and stood up, hands on her hip.

"Gohan Son, if you run away like this, then this proves what will happen!" she yelled at him into the forest but he blocked out everything she said, only focusing on heading home to release his anger out in the forest.

* * *

Goku panted and sweat drenched his entire body. The Miko paused to refresh her energy and eat, leaving him alone with his other self who barely moved at all and held no iris in his eyes. Goku looked over to the candles and noticed they were almost gone of wax, the flame still burning fiercely. He sighed and twitched his hand, trying to form a Ki ball but suddenly it disappeared and the other him, snapped his head up.

"_**NEED…MORE…ENERGY….!" **_It screamed in Natas' voice and Goku's eyes widen as he shot off, tackling him to the ground. Grinning madly like the Cheshire Cat, he grabbed Goku's neck and wrapped his fingers tightly around it. Air couldn't pass through to his lungs and the other him laughed madly, eyes full of craziness.

_No! _Goku thought and struggled to move his arms to shove him off; _I can't die when I already missed most of my son's life! I've left them with nothing! I can't do that! Gohan! Chi-Chi! Goten! I need to be there now! Especially for Gohan! His future could be my entire fault! I can't be this weak! I need to move! I'm stronger than I've ever been! I need to move now! MOVE GOD DAMN IT!_

Out of nowhere, Goku started powering up to his fullest-releasing as his emotions to help fasten the process. His hair quickly flashed to golden and spiked up-powering up to Super Saiyan two. He growled out something and the other him, frowned at the power was giving off. His eyes widen and jumped away from him, the whole floor now shaking from the amount of power Goku gave off.

"NO! I…WILL NOT…LET YOU…KILL ME…!" he screamed and the bounds that held him down, snapped and his started growing down to his knees. The other him started shake badly and fell to his knees as Goku stood up, walking over to the other him. His eyebrows now gone but left a prominent brow ridge in place along with an angry teal eyes and a frown on his face scaring the other him into a corner as Goku continued on his path.

"You are in my way, Sin." Goku said in a husky tone and the other him watched as Goku opened his hand, revealing a Ki blast and fired it straight at the Sin. The Sin started screaming again and nearly made the Earth raised Saiyan's ears bleed. The Saiyan smirked as the Sin started to become nothing but black smoke.

The door slammed out and revealed the Miko and Kannushi with more sacred water in hand along with some blank pieces of paper where they would write all the sins to eliminate from Goku's body. She ran to the corner of the candle and whispered out something in Japanese, _"__落ち着いて！孫悟空あなたはあなたの心の正常な状態にすぐ戻ります！__LUST__は茂木で燃焼！ __(2*)" _Suddenly Goku stopped and the Ki blast adamantly disappeared into nothing. His power decreased into his normal state and he fell back to the ground. He gasped and the other him now started to have flames appear on his body, burning him and his eyes too were on fire. Blood ran down his face and Goku started to feel pain evade his body once more. His eyes slowly flickered to stay open but they closed and let him sleep into darkness.

* * *

Gohan growled out more curses as he punched another tree, sending it flying towards the mountain and nearly breaking the landscape with his amazing power. Goten sat near him on a rock and watched his older brother in awe, eyes wide and full of curiosity. Gohan took another stance this time, Piccolo's, and put his hands above his head.

"Masenko!" he began and a white glow appeared between them, "HA!" he fired the attack which sent the mountain into nothing but rubble. Goten's smile went larger and clapped his hands, cheering for his brother.

"That was so cool, big brother!" he cried and jumped off the rock, running towards him. Gohan looked down at the child and smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course it was. Piccolo was the one that taught it to me and I mastered it within a few years." He said and Goten nodded.

"Can you teach me to do it?" Goten asked and Gohan nodded. Goten laughed in happiness and tackled his brother with a hug. Gohan smirked at his brother then careful plucked him off of him. He chuckled a bit and answered, "Okay, Goten. Now let's get started, kay?" Goten nodded and they began training.

* * *

Videl sighed as she walked back to her old apartment building and dug out her key, unlocking door and rubbed her tears away. She knew crying would not help the situation and it also made her worse than anything. The door creaked open to reveal everything as she left it-the floor full of broken glass from everything she smashed when she couldn't figure out what to do, mirrors shattered with some tiny stains of blood left on it, pictures hung lose from its hinges, dust and dirt stained the floor and the paint chipping off from the wall.

She walked in and flipped on the light switch which did make the room look brighter but did nothing for her mood. She looked around until she found her couch, torn apart and fluff coming out from it. She sat down on it and pulled out the clicker from between the seats, turning the fifty inch screen on. The news turned on and showed herself with Gohan, him squeezing her breast and her hand on his chest.

Her eyes widen and the news reporter stated, "It was just recently captured that Videl Satan and a mysterious boy becoming questionable sexually during the middle of day today. They are also seen to be in school together and reports say she's closely attached to him. Videl Satan was also seen yelling at him and threatening him about something to do with 'if you keep on running away, then it will happen!' Now onto other news…"

Videl felt like her whole life ended in front of her eyes and knew her father would catch onto this, even if he was in Paris to talk to her mother's parents about something. She felt tears run down her face and she tried to wipe them off but they wouldn't stop.

"Why?" she cried, "Why does my life always become terrible? Why am cursed to have everything bad happen to me? Why? Why? WHY?!" She screamed the last part and let out a wail. Instead of curling into a ball, she got up and wore an angry expression on her face. She walked over to broken glass and grabbed, clutching it tightly-enough to cause blood dripping down it. She turned back to the TV then let out a scream, slamming t into the screen. It shattered and sparks ignited, lighting up the coach.

She panted and grabbed another piece of it, stabbing the coach and tears stained the ruined couch until she fell to her knees. She felt the fat tears run down her face even more and stopped, now laid flat on the ground. She stared up at the ceiling and clutched the shard tight in her tiny hands, pulling it close to her-not going to stab herself.

"Gohan…" she whimpered as she closed her eyes and waited for anything better in her life to happen.

* * *

Gohan paused for a moment and felt like something was off. He blinked and turned towards the direction of the strange power. Goten looked up to his older brother in confusion at why he stopped in the middle of training him the Masenko-ha.

"Big brother, what is it?" he asked and Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. It's some sort of strange energy near Satan City unlike normal energy. It's giving out a completely different signal than normal." He said and looked down to Goten with a stern expression, "You stay here and keep on practicing the structure of the Masenko-ha. I'll go check it out." Gohan shot off and headed towards the city with no problem.

* * *

Goku stared blankly at the wall. It had been _twelve fucking hours_ since the Miko restarted the purifying process again. His body ached of pain and a burning sensation filled his entire body. He groaned again and the Sin did the same thing as him. He twisted his head, the Sin did the same.

"Are you awake again, Son Goku or Kakarot?" the Kannushi asked and Goku managed to nod a bit before coughing up some blood. The Kannushi smiled and said, "Good. I'm sure my granddaughter wouldn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings of losing his own father to a purification process." Goku blinked at his words and opened his mouth to say something, anything but his throat was parched and he wasn't able to have anything to drink or eat until the Sin would leave him be.

"Don't worry. You only have a couple more hours left. About two to be exact. Don't worry though as soon as the Sin of Lust leaves your body, you'll be able to eat again and have some water. We normally let someone who is doing the purification process have a hour or two before going onto the next Sin so we can talk about what happened while you were in Hell and your son's Aku growing every day." The Kannushi said and Goku frowned at this.

_Aku, _he thought, _what's Aku? _

"Aku means evil in the Shinto shrines. We work in Shinto, Buddhism, Hinduism, Christian, Judaism, Muslim, Taoism, Sikhism, Spiritualism, Paganism, Jainism, Baha'ism, and many other but those are the ones we work best in. Shinto is our specialist and Buddhism is our second. Are you in any religion, Son Goku or Kakarot?" he asked and Goku shock his head no, groaning in the process-the Sin doing the same. The Kannushi narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Lust is one of the seven deadly Sins, Son Goku or Kakarot. After once this Sin is done, we'll work through this order Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Pride, and Wrath. We're doing the Sin that you made the contract with last to make it easier to rid of at the end." He explained, "Do you know the Devil's name you made the Akuma's Contract with?" Goku nodded and opened his mouth to say, "Natas…"

The Kannushi's eyes widen and stared at him in horror. He couldn't believe what the man in front of him just answered to.

They were in deep trouble now.

* * *

Gohan landed near a little house with the door wide open and looked around it. He scowled and walked towards it, shoving the door open. He stared at the disgusting features of the house and scowled, his boots stepping on some glass and shattered it easily. Then he suddenly heard someone breathing to the left of him. He turned to it and saw Videl lay on her back; eyes closed and held a glass shard tight in her hands which had blood drip down from it. Gohan's eyes widen and slowly walked over to her, careful not to wake her up.

"I knew you would come." She whispered and her eyes opened to reveal the blue skies of hers. She smiled and turned her head to him.

"What is this place?" he asked and she looked back up to the ceiling.

"This is where I lived. No parents, no maids, I made all this mess because of everything happening around me." She answered.

He stared at it and walked towards a picture frame where it held a beautiful blond woman with one blue eye opened and the other closed, giving a peace sign. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached her shoulders and her blue eyes shined brightly at the camera.

"That's my mother." Videl said and Gohan blinked.

It still made no sense how Hercule Satan married her and have Videl.

"She looks foreign." He said and she nodded.

"Yes. She's originally French and Japanese that's why she has the blond hair and blue eyes. She was the same height as me too so I get that wonderful trait from her." She said and grasped the glass tighter, frowning.

"Well, you're about five foot nothing right?" he said and smirked, "I'm over a foot taller than you, girl." She pouted and got up, releasing the shard and grabbed the picture of her from Gohan. He looked down at her and noticed her eyes full of sadness.

"Gohan," she began, "Someone took a picture of us earlier today." He raised an eyebrow and Videl hugged the picture tighter against her chest, tears threatening her eyes.

"The one of you grabbing my breast." She whispered, "They're making it sound like we're having sex in secret." Gohan's eyebrows twitched and he clutched his fists tight. He growled out something in anger and his hair started flashing golden, his eyes shifting between teal and black. Her eyes widen and she dropped the picture, clattering to the floor. She moved in front of Gohan and grabbed his gi in her hands.

"Gohan, calm down!" she yelled but her words were useless on his deaf ears. She bite her lip then managed to grab his shoulders and lank him down, pulling him inches from her lips. Then their lips meet each other as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Goku breathed in deeply and stared at the food with salvia fell down his face. He reached out to the food and the Miko nodded. He grabbed all of the food he could and gobbled it up in seconds. She smiled and placed out more food for him as the Kannushi smiled down at her.

"How do you feel, Son Goku or Kakarot?" the Miko asked and Goku stopped for a moment to finish swallowing his food.

"I feel great actually! I haven't felt this way since seven years ago before I went to fight Cell." He said and the Miko narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, our granddaughter predicted what would happen in the Cell Games but didn't want to mess up anything Gohan could use as a preteen." She said and Goku blinked.

"Videl is a very interesting person. She's the one that could predict the future, correct?" Goku asked and the Miko nodded as she sighed.

"Yes, Videl is one of the purest people in the entire dimension. She has never done anything Sinful and no Aku has dared to be near her. But this is beside the point, Son Goku or Kakarot, the name you gave us for the Devil you made a Contract with is worse than we imagined." Goku raised an eyebrow at this and he gulped down another piece of bread before having another serious face appear on him.

"What about Natas?" he asked with venom dripping off his voice.

"You speak of Natas like he's some low class Devil," she said, "But it is the exact opposite of that. He is the highest Devil in the entire universe. His name is not what he has told you but his name is Satan, the Devil of Wrath."

(1*) "We must begin the purification Goku, of Kakarot. The first sin should be removed is lust."

(2*) "CALM DOWN! SON GOKU YOU WILL RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL STATE OF MIND NOW! LUST BURN IN THE MOTEGI!"


	11. 10 Day Two: Gluttony (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: I know things are getting hot between the two! *wiggles eyebrows* Oh la la la! Anyway, thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**To Shank-GxV: Yes, you will see Gohan's reaction very soon! BWAHAHAHA! *cough* *hack* *nearly dies but then revives* Don't worry I'm still alive! Anyway, thank you!**

**To Devante: Yeah, I was planning on some of those ideas anyway but thanks for it! **

**Mangalover4321: Oh! Things are getting heated between the two!**

***Piccolo magically appears next to her***

**Piccolo: Come on, girl. The readers are waiting long enough to read the story.**

**Manglover4321: *blushes* Oh Piccolo! You're so nice to me!**

**Piccolo: *mumbles and curses under his breath* **

**Mangalover4321: *hooks her arm through Piccolo's* Now off to the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/Kai/ or GT. I'm writing this for my own personal entertainment and for the fans who want a badass/angry-like Gohan! BOOYA! **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Ten

Day Two: Gluttony

Goku seemed to stare off into space the entire time they were releasing the Sin, Gluttony, out of his body. He laid flat on the ground and the black creature coming out from his mouth. This time, the Sin gluttony was basically the same as Goku but he was dripping salvia from his mouth and his tongue hung loss in his mouth, licking his lips and his eyes were wide but held no pupil yet a whole black eye.

"_HUNGRY!" _ He cried and reached out to the couple yet they didn't dare flinch-it would only gain more power. The Miko sighed and grabbed the white sage, lighting it on fire and the smell spread around the room, entering the Sin's nose. Its eyes widen even more and growled at them.

"_Bad…not meat…" _it hissed and turned to Goku whose gaze wasn't even there anymore, _"ENERGY….!" _It then lunged at the Saiyan but a golden aura erupted from him and he threw his hand up, catching it easily.

"_**Gluttony, stop screwing around." **_Goku said but it wasn't his voice-no it was the Devil's voice that many feared throughout any religion. The Miko shivered and drew up more sage.

"_Hungry…" _it mumbled yet the Devil glared at it before it grumbled to itself about food and meat to eat. The Devil turned his head and grinned evilly at them, flashing perfect white teeth at them. He slowly moved upwards, Goku's body straining from the eminence pressure of the purifying ritual. He rolled his eyes and sat crossed legged right across from the two.

"_**I see Kakarot's son brought him to be purified." **_He said and chuckled, _**"You think you cleanse me away? I'm not easy to get rid of, Workers of Good. This body and soul belong to me. You both know what will happen as soon as you get up to my Sin, correct?" **_The couple was silent and didn't move an inch. He laughed again and this time, the Sin Gluttony grinned too, razor sharp teeth flashing at the couple.

"_**Oh, the silent types. It will be a fun day. The reckoning will come very soon and once you try to drag me out completely, I will be able to kill you in the most proper ways to execution then I'll head back towards the other Saiyan and kill him along with his family. I'll do the same with the rest of Kakarot's friends until he's left with his eldest and youngest son to defeat me. They'll easily die then I'll take advantage of the eldest one's Aku. He's far more powerful in Evil than Kakarot." **_He said and the golden aura dimmed back to normal. His eye color returning to onyx black and hair color becoming the same, Goku took a deep breath and looked at them. A frown appeared on his face and he sighed, slowly moving back down to the ground as the Sin stared at him.

"He came out didn't he?" Goku asked and the Kannushi nodded.

"Yes." He answered and Goku looked back up at the ceiling.

"Five more days." He said, "If only time could move faster."

* * *

Videl bite her nails and stared at the unconscious body in front of her. She was tempted to call someone for help but they would most likely question what happened and she was not ready to answer that. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, laying down right next to the body. She stared up at the ceiling and decided to pull out her cellphone; dialing up the person she trusted the most about this situation.

"Videl, why are you calling from your cellphone?" Chi-Chi asked from the other line and the teen gulped while she also blushed a deep cherry red.

"Well, you see, Chi-Chi," she began, "I was actually at my house and wasn't feeling great so Gohan came over to check on me then I told about something that happened earlier and he got made. I mean really mad so I tried reasoning with him."

"Did that work?" the unhappy Son asked.

"No. It made him only worse so on last resort," she answered and licked her lips, "I kissed him."

Silence was held for a moment before a scream around the whole universe could be heard, "GRANDBABIES!"

"Chi-Chi!" Videl hissed, "This is serious! After a few seconds, he calmed down then just fainted! He fell to the ground like a log with swirls in his eyes and he won't wake up!"

"Well…that's something new. Oh! Maybe it's because he's never really had female contact before!" she cried and Videl blinked before staring down at the body. She bent down and poked him which did nothing.

"Really?" she said, "Well, that's interesting. Thanks, Chi-Chi; I'll go try to wake him up now that I know the cause of this." She hung up before Chi-Chi could say anything else and sighed. She sat down next to him and cupped her hands together then screamed, "BREAKFAST IS READY, GOHAN!" His eyes shot open and mouth started forming drool.

"Food! Where's food?! Hungry!" he cried and looked around then realized he wasn't at home anymore, "Son of a bitch! Where's the fucking food?!" Videl sighed and his head shot around to her, eyes bugging out of his head. He scooted away from her with a huge blush on his face and he stared at her in horror.

"EPP!" he cried out in shock and a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Sorry, Gohan," she said and stood up, wiping the dirt off her clothes, "I never meant to cause you confusion. You were just getting too angry to handle so I thought that would make you concentrate on something." He stared at her then looked to the ground, trying to ignore his thoughts of going back and kissing her.

"Ugh…whatever…"he mumbled, "I'm starving…Lets go…" She blinked and stared at him as he got up, grumbling under his breath multiply swears.

"What about the kiss?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes, looking away.

"Forget about it. It doesn't mean anything to either you or me." He answered and she slowly nodded.

"Okay." She said but her heart felt sad as he said that.

* * *

Goku growled out something as the food before him taunted him. He growled again and reached out to it but the field blocked out his reached. He reached for it but it was burning his flesh apart, muscles and blood now showing up on his arm. Salvia dripped down his face and his eyes were wide in craziness.

"_Hungry!" _he cried and the miko winced as more skin dropped to the ground, muscles pulsing wildly. Goku ignored the searing pain and the Kannushi sighed, sweat dripping down his brow. He mumbled some Japanese prayers under his breath and the shield increased. Goku's mind then got access to the pain and he screamed, reeling back. He clutched his hand tight against his chest and started mumbling curses and something an unknown language.

"Riko," the Kannushi said to his wife, "We must hurry up with these purifying rituals. He's getting worse now." Goku gurgled out something and reached up to the sky.

"Forgive…me…"he said and fainted, blood running down onto the purifying grounds. The Kannushi sighed and repeated some Japanese prayers, the Demon, Sin, returning to the purifying grounds. It grinned up at them and licked its lips.

"_HUNRGY…" _it complained and the Miko sighed.

"This shall be a long day."

* * *

Gohan and Videl walked over a dinner, where Gohan was drooling from the delicious smells of food coming from it. She sighed and followed him to see Erasa working at the counter with tons of food on platters, rolling around on skates. She was in a 50s little hat, a tight white skirt, red and white stripped top with a low cut shirt, and roller skates. She smiled at them and waved at Videl.

"Hey, Videl, Gohan!" she cried and stopped at a two couple with a vanilla shake on a platter. She smiled down at the two and placed it in front of them.

"Here you go! One Lover's Shake for the two cute couple!" she said and grinned at them which the couple blushed and thanked her. She skated back to Videl and Gohan and grabbed two menus.

"So what brings you two to 50s Rewinds?" she asked and Videl smiled at her.

"Well, we both missed off breakfast so we were hoping to grab food." She answered and Gohan nodded franticly, still drooling from the smell of bacon. Erasa giggled and said, "Seems like someone's hungry." Videl shrugged and Erasa skated over a red leather booth, placing the menus down. They sat opposite of each other and Gohan looked at the menu, scanning every single food on the menu. Salvia started dripping onto the table and Videl sighed, reaching over to Gohan and she wiped the salvia off with her thumb. Gohan's eyes widen and stared at her as she did the same too while blushing.

"Sorry." She said and looked down at the table, "You were getting salvia on the table and I don't think that would be good for Erasa to clean up." He looked back down to his menu then rolled through everything.

"What are ya gonna get, sugar pie?" a voice said and the two looked up to see Angela the bitch of Orange Star High smiling down at Gohan, trying to show him as much as her cleavage she could.

"Everything on the second and third page." Gohan answered and she blinked. Then her jaw dropped to the ground and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ya want everythin'?!" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yeah along with three chocolate shakes." He said and closed the menu, tapping his foot in impatience. She continued to stare at him and he growled, "Come one, right down! I'm fuckin' hungry here!" She quickly nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad then started walking away until Gohan called, "Hey, girl! You forgot about Videl!" She narrowed her eyes and turned back to her while putting on a fake smile, nodding.

"What about you?" she asked and Videl bite her lip then said, "I would like two blueberry pancakes with butter and water please." She grabbed Gohan's menu and handed them to Angela who nodded, grabbing them and went away to the chief.

"Today's Day Two." Videl said and Gohan blinked then raised an eyebrow.

"Day Two?" he repeated and she nodded.

"Day two for your father's purifying ritual. Today's day is Gluttony. Yesterday was Lust. Tomorrow will be Greed then Sloth then Envy then Pride and finally Wrath." She said and looked to then with a greedy smile.

"How do you know this?" he asked and she shrugged, eyes glazing over.

"_I am a Prophet. How do you think I know of this?" _she answered, _"I am of great knowledge. I could be a Kai one day. I am something to be feared, Half Breed." _

Gohan narrowed his eyes and smirked at her, moving closer to her. He bent over to her ear and whispered, _"You are nothing but a child gifted to see the future. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't even know how to fight. A weak child that can't do anything but try to stop something that will most likely happen in the future. I've promised to make sure that wouldn't happen but every promise becomes broken at one point." _

Her eyes widen and stared at him in horror. He grinned evilly and laughed like a mad man. She paled and looked down to the table.

"_So is this a game of life and death to you?" _she asked him and his now crazy, evil eyes shined bright at her. He stopped laughing and backed away from her, showing her his face which had a couple more pieces hung over his eyes.

"_Connecting with the past is something else isn't it, Future Predictor?" _he said and she started shaking.

"_How are you here?" _she whispered and he pointed to her.

"_I found you. You connected me to my past self." _He answered and scanned the area while looking to a couple with a baby. Her eyes widen then she reached over to him, slapping him across the face. His eyes widen and he returned to normal, staring off at the ground. The crack of the slap was heard throughout the dinner and everyone stared at them in confusion. She stared at him as he looked back to her with unidentified emotions filling him. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to decide what to do.

"Oh Kami…"she said and rushed over to his side, grabbing his face and observed it to see if any injuries happened to him, "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I never meant to do that. Prophet did that." He slowly nodded as she continued to rub his stinging cheek.

"You have a good slap, girl," he said and smirked down at her, "You should be proud of that." She blinked then smiled at him while blushing.

"Now what we need to do with teach you how to defend yourself and you'll be amazing." He said until he realized what he had said, blushing crimson as she did too.

"Okay! We have the drinks ready!" Erasa skated over and placed down the chocolate shakes and water, winking at them, "Enjoy!" Gohan nodded and grabbed one of the shakes, drinking the whole thing down in one gulp. Chocolate stained his lips and he licked them but missed a corner, catching Videl's attention.

"You know," she said as she wiped the chocolate off, "You're a slob. In exchange of you teaching me self-defense, I can teach you some table manners." She laughed a bit and he nodded, grabbing a shake and gulped it down.

"Okay, here's the food you ordered, sugar pie." Angela said and placed down what he ordered while Videl stared at him, trying to find her meal in Gohan's. His eyes had stars in them and he grabbed one plate, cleaning it right off.

"Hey, Gohan," she said as he continued eating, "Do you see my food anywhere?" He stopped eating his bacon and looked around it then shrugged.

"Grst geb dunthing." He said with a mouth full of food and she blinked.

"Can you say that after eating?" she asked and he nodded then swallowed it.

"Just grab something. I don't care. I'll have any left overs." He said and grabbed another plate, shoving its contents down his throat. She looked around and saw some pancakes with butter on them, smiling as she reached for them. Suddenly Gohan grabbed it and he sniffed it before handing it to her.

"That's your dish, girly." He said and she thanked him, slowly eating at it as she watched Gohan stuff his face with the food. Only after a few minutes he was done and cracked his knuckles together.

"Now, I'm ready for a good old fashioned spar." He said and grinned while Videl slowly finished her meal, licking off the butter from the corner of her mouth. He stared at her and started leaning down to her face, trying to get what she left. She stared at him as he leaned toward, not knowing what to do.

"G-G-Gohan…"she whispered and he let his tongue escape his mouth, moving towards her cheek. A tingle started forming on her face as his tongue touched the butter and her face heated up, salvia touching her skin. Everything around her started to get heat and her head started to hurt.

"Delicious…"he said and pulled back, his thoughts not even processing what he just did.

"Well, well, well," Erasa said and rolled back, smiling at them, "You two were gone from school for a while so we already picked parts for the play right?" Videl and Gohan snapped out of there trance and blinked, staring at her.

"Play?" Videl asked, "What play?" Erasa smiled and pulled out a capsule, opening it before them and what are left were two big packets full of scripts and lines. They blinked and Videl pulled it towards here, scanning the title.

"Snow White and the Huntsman (A/N: BEST MOVIE EVER!)?" she said and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Yep! And we drew name from a hat to decide who would get whose part!" she said, "Videl you got the part of Snow White and Gohan you got the Huntsman!" Gohan scowled and swore loudly enough to have parents glare at them.

"Why the hell should I do this?" he hissed and Erasa sighed.

"Because it counts as a huge part of our Arts grade and Videl would pull you into it anyway." She said and winked, "Remember your parts because practice is tomorrow right after school! See you later, sweet hearts!" She rollerbladed away and Gohan stood up yelling, "WE AREN'T A DAMN COUPLE!" Videl sighed and pulled out money, paying for everything.

"Come on, Gohan; let's head back to your house. I'm sure, Chi-Chi is worried sick about you." She lied. She really didn't want to go back to the house, knowing Chi-Chi will go on Grandbaby mode. He growled out a curse and followed her.

* * *

"How's Dad?" Trunks asked his mother who stared at the tank in worry. She gulped and looked down to her concerned son. He stared at her and looked over to his father, frowning a bit.

"He'll be fine in a couple more hours, hopefully." She answered and he nodded, putting his hand to the tank. He looked down to the ground and held back his tears, knowing his father would never let him cry. He still yet to conquer Super Saiyan but never had the motivation.

But now he does.

He growled and stomped out of there, hands clutched at his side. They started bleeding and Bulma called after him but headed straight for the Gravity Room. He stared at the scanner and punched in the password. It beeped and opened the doors for him. He walked in and it closed behind him. He yelled out, "GRAVITY x500!" The room made different noises then he slammed into the ground, swearing loudly.

"I can handle this!" he cried and struggled to stand.

_Dad's hurt! _He thought, _He can't fight now and that guy may attack mom next! I need to make sure she's safe! I need to be the man now! I need to protect her! I need to protect dad! I have to be stronger or I can't protect them!_

The whole room started shaking from Trunks' power as it continued to rise. He growled and yet out a scream, echoing all around him and could be heard from outside. It grabbed Bulma's attention and she bolted to it, pounding on the door.

"Trunks!" she screamed but he didn't listen. He continued to scream and he now stood up, hands clutched out. His hair started standing up while his eyes shifted color between to a pupil less teal and its original color. His hair started changing color and Bulma continued to pound.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed and a golden aura appeared around him in an explosion. His hair finally stayed golden and his eyes a pupil teal, his power causing the room to exploded from it. Bulma cried out as the door burst open and she twirled over to a wall, staring at the huge golden aura coming from it. Her eyes widen and stared at the figure of her son, standing tall and proud like his father –but now as a Super Saiyan. He smirked at her and said, "Hi mom."

"OH MY KAMI, YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN!" she screamed and he nodded, walking towards her. His footsteps echoing around them and he stared up at her, grinning.

"Sorry but I caused the GR to exploded, mom. Can you fix it?" he asked and she looked over Trunks and saw the damage, paling at it.

"Trunks! You made the whole thing explode!" she yelled at him and he shrugged.

"Sorry but now look at me!" he exclaimed, "I can protect you and dad now! I have the power to make sure no one will ever harm you guys!" She narrowed her eyes and smiled at him, now nodding and bent down to him. She grabbed him and hugged him.

"Oh, Trunks I'm so proud of you." She said and turned back to where Vegeta rested, "And I'm sure your father will be very proud of you."

* * *

_Vegeta's Dream_

"_Kakarot!" he yelled and stared at the Devil before him. It smiled at him and laughed._

"_**Vegeta, you are a sad Saiyan." **__It said, __**"You can't even beat me, a Devil from Hell borrowing Kakarot's body. He was easy to manipulate since he was very innocent before falling into Hell but once he landed there, he lost every ounce of innocence to the Madness and Evil. I am a great Devil; you stand no chance against me. Your mighty rival has fallen into my hands and I will make all of you crumble under your very feet." **__It grinned even wider and started laughing evilly as Vegeta started falling from under his feet, sinking into darkness. He yelled out a curse and clawed to stay up but the Devil slammed his foot onto Vegeta's hand, giving him Goku's once innocent eyes but soon were covered up with darkness._

"_**GOODBYE, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETA!" **__he cried and Vegeta's eyes widen as hands of all those he killed started grabbing him and pulled him down. That's when he started screaming._

* * *

Gohan and Videl stared at the Son household in caution, wandering where Gohan's mother could be. Videl scanned the windows but she didn't show up anywhere plus Gohan couldn't sense her energy in the house. He opened the door carefully and looked around it but couldn't sense her anyway. Videl followed in after her and said, "I don't see her anywhere, Gohan." He nodded and narrowed his eyes as he searched for Goten's Ki but his wasn't anywhere near the house but near Capsule Corp.

"Why would Goten be heading towards Capsule Corp?" he said out loud then noticed a huge spike in the area. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Great, Goten's at Capsule Corp and Mom's nowhere to be." He said and Videl sighed.

"Your mother's heading towards the Ox Kingdom." She answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, she probably went to tell her father that her husband has returned from the dead." She answered and Gohan slowly nodded, walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" he asked and she blinked then nodded, smiling at him.

"Sure."


	12. 11 Day Three: Greed (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: Thanks! Yeah, Gohan fainted from a kiss and God that made my day when I wrote it. Yeah, poor Videl but this chapter will be better for them! **

**To Shank-GxV: Yeah, Gohan fainted from the kiss. Hehehe…Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**To shugokage: Thanks! **

**Mangalover4321: Hello, readers of Fanfiction. Net!**

**Vegeta: How the fucking hell did I get dragged into this idiotic talk? **

**Mangalover4321: Quiet, Veggie! You are still a part of this whether you like it or not! *whacks him on the head with a Frying Pan* Now say the disclaimer! **

**Vegeta: *grumbles* Mangalover4321, or whatever her real name is, doesn't own anything to do with Dragon Ball/Z/ GT or Kai. Now back to the Rejuvenation Tank. I'm bleeding all over the place.**

**Mangalover4321: Oh yeah, you're still healing aren't you.**

**Vegeta: *sighs* Yes woman. **

**Disclaimer: Veggie said it above.**

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Eleven

Day Three: Greed

Gohan's eyes slowly opened to see a smiling Chi-Chi with a camera in her hand. He groaned and rubbed his eyes but one of his hands was preoccupied with something. His mother had stars in her eyes and he pushed himself up.

"Damn play." He muttered and turned to his left seeing Videl, inches away from his face and a calm look on her face. He paled and noticed he had his arm around her waist, protectively and he blushed crimson. His eyes widen and shot around to his mother with the camera in her hand.

"Oh shit." He said then narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Mother those don't happen to be pictures of me and the girl would they?" She turned to him and narrowed her eyes back at him.

"And what if they are?" she asked back and he growled.

"I'll crush the camera." He hissed and she laughed at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You think I have just one camera? You must silly Gohan. I already asked to them printed out in the thousands." She said and he swore loudly, causing her to flinch.

"Whatever." He hissed and looked back to Videl. He blushed a bit then shrugged her a bit until she finally woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes awake. They stared at his coal ones until her whole face heated up and she looked down to the script in her hands.

"So…" she began, "I believe school is soon. I need to get ready." He nodded and stood up, looking around to see his grandfather smile at them from the corner of the room. He smiled at Gohan and Gohan blinked then he came out from the shadows.

"Hi, Gohan." He said and walked over to him with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, grandfather, what you doing here?" he asked and the Ox King blinked.

"Well, Chi-Chi said your father returned so I was wondering where he was cause I wanted to say hello." He answered and Gohan narrowed his eyes while looking away.

"He's out." He replied, "He wanted to go say hello to everyone again. He should be back in a couple of days." Chi-Chi's eyebrows twitched in anger and annoyance while clenching her fists tight but didn't break the camera yet.

"He's out telling others he came back!" she hissed and veins started popping on her head, "WHY DIDN'T HE TAKE ME WITH HIM!?" Gohan shielded his ears and Ox king laughed as he held her back.

"Chi-Chi, calm down, sweetie." He said then Videl walked out of her room, wearing new clothes which were a black blouse that hugged her body and black shorts in combat boots. He sniffed the air and noticed a sweet smell coming from her-like citrus and strawberries. She fingered through her hair and pouted at him.

"Gohan, are you going to change into something else? You've been wearing those clothes for a good amount of time." She said and he scowled at her.

"So?" he said then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room. He blinked at the warmth coming off of her and unconsciously pulled her closer to her. She blinked as she back tracked a bit and looked over her shoulder to see Gohan stare at her hand.

"Gohan." She said and he snapped out of it, "Let's go grab you some new clothes to try on." He blinked as she opened his door to his room. He paled and she stared at the billions of clothes on the floor especially the tons of boxers on the ground. He blushed and she did too while continuing inside his room, observing the light tan colored wallpaper to his twin bed unfolded to his closest full of clothes wouldn't DARE wear and finally some old pictures of himself with Goten as a baby and him with his father, both smiling.

"Now, what shall you wear?" she said and he scowled, sitting down on his bed.

"Don't give me something crappy, girly." He said and she smiled at him as she dug through his closest. She started pulling clothes out and tossing them over to him. He growled as she finally found something for him and piled them together. She decided on a black tank top, baggy black jeans with holes on the knees and black combat boots.

"Now you'll look the part of the Huntsman!" she cried and he growled as he scooped up the outfits, slamming the door to the bathroom and got changed. She walked around his room and grabbed the covers of his bed, pulling them up and made the bed.

"I'm ready. Let's go before I change my mind on these clothes." He said from behind her and she blinked then turned around to face the Demi-Saiyan wearing the clothes she picked out for him. She smiled big and stared at him with joy shown across her face. The tank top snugged his body tight while the jeans fight perfectly. He groaned and started walking down to the door, snatching the capsule for lunch.

"Girly!" he cried, "Get moving or I'll go without you!" She ran after him while yelling goodbye to Chi-Chi and Ox King, waving at them. She hugged onto Gohan and he blushed a bit, muttering a good amount of colorful curses.

"Hold on tight." He said and she nodded as they shot off towards school.

* * *

Goku watched as the Miko sat down and stared him with anger. He gulped and pulled out some Rosemary, setting it in front of him. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, muttering, "孫悟空やKakarotは、あなたの次の罪は貪欲です。" He opened his mouth and blackness started dripping down his mouth, onto the ground. It slowly formed into him but with sharp nails and licked its lips with sharp teeth poking out from its lips. It was completely black and its eyes all red.

"_Need, want, need, want, need, want," _it repeated over and over again then it stopped, smiling big with wide eyes, _"Want power! Want strength! Want family! Want to fight! Want to kill! Want to see blood! Want Chi-Chi! Want death! Want peace! Want war! Want friends! Want destruction! Want help! Want gore! Want relaxation! WANT! WANT !WANT! WANT !WANT! WANT! WANT!" _

Goku took a deep breath and rubbed his face in annoyance. This guy wouldn't shut up would he? He stared at the Sin and it laughed at him, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"_I want," _it said, _"You want. I want. You want. I want." _Goku nodded and frowned at it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe I'm that greedy but I would never know, would I?" he said and sighed while playing with his hair and narrowed his eyes, "Am I correct, Sin?" It laughed again and started repeating everything it has said so far.

* * *

Goten stared at his best friend in wonder and awe. His eyes were big and round while he had a smile on his face. Trunks smiled at him and stood tall and proud in Super Saiyan form with his mother also watching over him. His father would be in the surprise of his life when he saw him as a Super Saiyan.

"Now I'll be able to protect my mom and dad when they can't! I've become powerful to protect them!" he cried and Goten nodded.

"That's so cool, Trunks!" he exclaimed, "But you're not the only one who learned a new trick! Gohan taught me the Masenko-ha!" Trunks blinked and stared at the younger Demi-Saiyan in question. He had no idea what the Masenko-ha was but wanted to know.

"Hey, Goten, do you mind showing it to me?" he asked and Goten blinked.

"But Trunks, Gohan told me this attack was similar to the Kamehameha, which is huge so I could make the place explode!" the younger one complained and Trunks sighed.

"Whatever, I guess I'll get Gohan to show me." He said and smirked at Goten. Goten narrowed his eyes and clenched his tiny fists in anger.

"I'll do it, Trunks!" he cried, "We'll just go a different location." Trunks smiled and nodded, turning to his anger mother.

"Son, your father is expected to wake up today and I don't want you running around just to try out your new powers!" she yelled at him and the Saiyans winced at her screeching voice.

"Ah, calm mom, we won't be gone long." He said and she shook her head no still, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, Goten, Trunks," she said, "I want you to be here when your father wakes up, Trunks. I'm sure he's probably wondering what's going on." The Demi-Saiyan sighed and nodded while returned to his normal form of purple hair and blue eyes with black pupils.

"Fine, mom." He said and the two Demi-Saiyans continued to play around until Vegeta would wake up.

* * *

_Vegeta's Dream_

_Vegeta tried to move his body yet all the dead continued to pull him down to the darkness. He gasped and chocked on the hands, trying to get into his mouth. He gagged and chocked on them, he couldn't breathe. _

_Suddenly a bright light shined in front of him and he gasped. He watched everything started to become brighter and brighter until his eyes opened…_

_Vegeta's Dream End_

* * *

Vegeta stared at the green liquid around him and he started breathing in the oxygen, while beginning to pound on the tank. Bulma, in the next room, heard the pounding and she smiled at him. She pressed multiple buttons and the liquid started draining from it. Vegeta panted for breath and the tank opened up to reveal him. Bulma tackled him to the ground and Vegeta swore loudly enough for Trunks and Goten to hear. Trunks smiled big, still in Super Saiyan form, ran off towards his father and Vegeta turned to him with wide eyes.

"You're…a Super Saiyan!" he exclaimed and Trunks grinned big.

"I turned into one when you were in the Tank and Mom was crying! I had the need to protect you guys so I powered up and became one!" he explained while Vegeta smirked at him then laughed big, up at the sky.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried, "Look at this now! You're a Super Saiyan at the age of eight! EIGHT!" Trunks sweat dropped and nodded as he smiled at his dad.

"Right…" he said and Bulma began to explain everything that Videl and Gohan told them.

* * *

Gohan and Videl sat in class as she took down notes but Gohan ignored the whole lesson. She smiled as some doodles came up on the paper of a Chibi Gohan and him firing a Kamehameha at a fake villain. She smiled a bit, catching Gohan's attention and he looked at it. He blushed a bit and Erasa smiled big at this.

"Pst!" she hissed towards Videl and the black haired teen blinked, looking towards the blond girl.

"What is it, Erasa?" she whispered and Erasa pointed to the Demi-Saiyan who had fallen to sleep.

"Isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" she whispered and the black haired teen blushed red, twirling her thumbs around.

"I don't know." She said with a full blush on her face, "I guess…?" Erasa grinned and wiggled her eyebrows a bit while chuckling.

"So, besides that, how well is he below the belt?" Erasa whispered and Videl shrieked, causing Gohan to wake up and scare all of the class.

"Ms. Satan, what is it?!" the teacher cried out and Videl pout a hand to her heart, feeling it pound hard against her chest. She was gasping and sweat glistened on her body. Gohan's eyes narrowed and asked, "Girly, you okay?"

"_ビーデルサタンの心からすべての不純な思考を消滅。__(2*)" _she said in Japanese and her eyes fluttered awake, falling over into the table. Gohan's eyes widen and stared at her limp body, fear coursing through his veins. He didn't know why but he knew something went wrong when she was talking to Erasa. He growled and picked her up, shocking the class.

"Blond girl," he said and scowled at her, "What the hell did you ask her?" Erasa paled at it and twirled her thumbs around, blushing a bit.

"How about you bring her to the nurse then I explain what I asked of her?" she said but he punched through the wooden, sending wood flying. She ducked and fell over, fear now coursing through her veins. An evil look appeared in his eyes and a dark shadow casted over his face.

"_Not even worth my time." _He said in a much deeper voice and chuckling a bit, putting Videl down on a table. Everyone watched as he smirked, wide crazy eyes were shined down at her.

Then he wrapped a hand around her throat and started squeezing it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sharpener cried and Gohan looked to him with a frown on his face.

"_Getting rid of some garbage." _He replied and tightened her grip on her neck until her eyes snapped open.

"_You've returned even after what happened at the dinner. I hoped I would have died after what happened." _She said without any effort and smiled at him while he laughed loud. Everyone stood frozen and watched their conservation.

"_Silly little witch!" _he cried and darkness seemed to emit from him, _"I'm not going to kill something worth something! You're important to turning this world into drunken madness. I won't kill you just yet though. No, no. I'll hold onto you for a little longer." _

"_So, why won't kill myself now?" _she said and smiled back at him, his eyes widen.

"_What?" _he said as he shrugged to stay in the body. She grabbed a pencil and pointed it down to her throat, causing Erasa to sheik in horror.

"_I'll kill myself if didn't to. Videl agrees to this to and if needed be, she can communicate to others even dead." _She said lowered it even more until Gohan grabbed it, eyes wide in fear.

"The fuck are you doing?!" he cried and Videl frowned at this.

"_I see you retreated. Now I'll let Videl return and we'll continue our conservation some other day." _She said before fainting again into Gohan's arms. Everyone started pulling him away from her and started yelling at him.

Gohan had no idea what was going on.

He couldn't remember a damn thing.

* * *

Piccolo sensed something off at Orange Star High School and opened his eyes, turning his head to the direction of the school. He scowled and started flying towards it, ignoring the bad feeling in his body. Many people looked up in the school in horror at the green Namek but ignored the cell phone pictures, using his mind to blow up the phones.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Screams were heard from all if Orange Star and he floated over to where he sensed Gohan's and Videl's Ki. He looked in the window to see many teachers and students hold down Gohan and Videl was pulled away from him with terror in her eyes. Piccolo read through the memories of the students and paled a bit, gulping.

"Best would be to erase their memories." He muttered to himself and easily erased their memories, causing them to pass out. Gohan and Videl blinked and looked to see Piccolo. Gohan shoved everyone off him and opened the window for the former Kami. He landed on the ground and stared at the limp bodies.

"Care to explain what the hell happened, kid." Piccolo asked Gohan who didn't know how to answer the question. He gulped and stared at his former sensi with no answer set in his mind. Up to the part where Videl said she would kill herself was blank.

"I can explain, Piccolo." Videl said and Gohan blinked, staring at her.

"You know what happened?" he asked and she slowly nodded but frowned also.

"Gohan, please wait outside the room until I fetch you." She said and he narrowed his eyes dangerously, growling slightly but obeyed. He stomped out of there and slammed the door shut, leaning on it. Videl gulped and turned back to Piccolo, a frown still on her face.

"Start explaining girl." Piccolo said and she sighed, closing her eyes a bit until they shot open with no pupil and a smirk on her face.

"_Videl would love to tell you but she also has no clue what happened." _Prophet said and Piccolo blinked at the strange personality switch, _"She was forced to answer a question that doesn't comprehend her pure qualities so she had to clean out those thoughts by fainting. Thus caused Gohan to get angry and demand for Videl's friend Erasa to answer them until he got pushed beyond that. His future counterpart decided to use my counterpart to speak through him. He started chocking me, causing me to wake up and push him to edge. That's when he returned but didn't know what happened to him but me and his future counterpart." _

Piccolo stared at the girl with wide eyes and jaw dropped to ground and shock. He had no idea what was going on with counterparts and switching personalities so he was very lost. Prophet sighed and flicked her wrist, slowing the Namek what had happened during the blank time in the two teens head. Piccolo gasped the conclusion and sweat ran down his head in worry. He looked up to the girl and stared at her in wonder.

_This girl, _he thought, _she's not normal-even as a Psychic. She's too powerful to be a normal Psychic! Her powers are a match to mine-even more than me! I need to chat with the Kais about this. They may know what's going on. _

The door opened and Gohan turned to face Videl with a smile on her face and Piccolo with a frown on his, staring at his former pupil. Gohan nodded at Videl and she grabbed his hand, warming it up by the touch of it.

"Let's get ready to practice the play, Gohan!" she exclaimed with her bag in hand and pulled him with her, "See you later, Piccolo!" Piccolo grunted at her and she waved at him, letting his pupil stare at him in wonder and curiosity for the first time in ages.

* * *

"_You want. I want. You want. I want." _The sin repeated over and over to Goku's annoyance and his patience was tempting him to fire a Kamehameha at the thing and get rid of it, just like that. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and watched as the Sin walked around, repeating those words again and again. It was really testing his tolerance level.

"Don't worry, Son Goku or Kakarot," the Kannushi said and lit up some sage from a flame, "This Sin is easy to get rid of it but is the peskiest to the host. It will end soon though. All this suffering will end in four days."

"That's too long." He hissed at the Kannushi who frowned at the anger in Goku's voice.

"Son Goku or Kakarot, please clam down. We don't want Natas to appear during this purifying ritual. It will end badly and we may have to start over." He said and Goku sighed then took a deep breath, calming himself down along with his energy.

"Okay. Okay." He said, "I was in control of my temper before I was in Hell. All my life, I had been a good guy and made sure peace was kept in the world. That's why I sacrificed myself to make sure nothing bad would happen to the world. I thought I would land in HFIL at first but I blew up much further than I predicted. I landed in Hell."

The Kannushi narrowed his eyes and sat down with in the Seiza (3*) type of sitting position. He gripped the sage tight in his hand and motioned for him to go on.

"When I woke up, I was bleeding everywhere and dark creatures stared at me in wonder. Wide grins and red twisted eyes that looked like they wanted to eat me, I was actually afraid of them." He said and laughed, "I've never been afraid before-well, besides Freeza and Cell blowing himself up. Then they spoke to me, these are there exact words, 'Looky here. A new one had arrived but he's of pure hearted. No evil is in his heart or soul yet in his mind it holds locked memories of evil. Let us unlock them. I want to see something so pure become tainted with his memories of evil.' So these dark creatures had twisted and tumbled my memories, making me think differently and my senses believed in I was somewhere else until they dug up the memories of what my orders were to do when I landed on Earth.

"As a baby I was sent to Earth to destroy all life forms and make the land become profit for the Plant Trade Organization. That was mission until I got picked up by an old martial artist who accidentally dropped me, causing me to forget everything about it and made me into a happy go lucky child.

"Anyway," he said with narrowed eyes, "In Hell those memories resurfaced and when that happened, I blacked out and woke up a week and a half later with the help of a Sinner. He had been a Saiyan like me too but I didn't know who he was. It turned out after he was dying from a Demon his name was Tora, a comrade of my father. He was like father to me and he told me everything about the Saiyans, my father, and everything I didn't know of them. I'm glad to meet him but as soon as he died, I had lost all control and killed the Demon.

"The rest of my time in Hell wasn't very amusing besides asking other Devil's about a Deal to get me out yet none were open to the Deal. I challenged Demons and Sinner to duel and tried my best to get of there and make sure I got to my family. My wife, my child, my friends, and my child I didn't even know about were waiting for me!" Tears started streaming down his face and the Sin went silent, staring at him, "They all thought I was dead! I'm such a terrible husband, a terrible father, a terrible friend to everyone!"

"You say you're a bad father?" the Kannushi said and Goku blinked, staring at the sorrowed face of the monk, "My child had to be raised by teenage monks-never to be allowed outside a shrine besides him. How do you think I feel?" Silence surrounded them and nothing else was said for the rest of the purifying ritual of the Sin Greed.

* * *

Gohan's eyes twitched as Videl started to act what was from the script. The lines were driving him insane and he could tell that this play wasn't going to end well. Videl lay on the table with a white dress, eyes closed and breathing reduced. He walked over to her and brushing aside of piece of hair in her face, following the lines in his head.

"She was my wife, princess. That was your question that went unanswered. Sara was her name. When I came back from the wars I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving. But she did so anyway. I loved her more than anything or anyone. And then I let her out of my sight and she was gone and I became myself again. A self I never cared for. Until you. You remind me of her. Her spirit. Her heart. And now you, too, are gone. You both deserved better. And I'm sorry to have failed you as well." He quoted and gulped, "You will be a Queen in heaven now…" He kisses her and he blushes crimson at this, hoping no one will actually notice the red on his cheeks, "And sit among the angels."

He walks away and everyone stares at his amazing acting skills. He tosses a flask aside and leaves the scene. He turns back at the scene and watches as her lips and her eyes slowly open. Everyone starts clapping and someone yells, "END SCENE!" Videl smiled and got up; wiping her dress and Erasa started commenting on how well both she and Gohan did an amazing job at their acting.

"You know, Gohan," Angela said as she played with crown on her head, "You look really good in rags."

"I don't give a shit about outfits," he said and rolled his eyes, "The girl told me to wear this." Angela linked and tried to flash him a glance of her breasts which he didn't even notice them.

"Who's the girl?" she asked and he pointed to Videl. Her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Videl Satan?!" she exclaimed and everyone shot there gaze over to them.

"Gohan, what is it?" Videl asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, girly, she's being a pain in the ass. Let's go back home, I'm friggin' tired of this play and everyone's staring at us. It's annoying." He said and starting walking away with her following closely behind. His heart beat fast in his chest and a blush still on his cheeks.

_What is this feeling? _He thought, _Why's my heart beating so fast and my face flushing? Is it…because of her? Videl?_

* * *

(1*) Son Goku or Kakarot, your next sin is Greed.

(2*) Vanish all impure thoughts from Videl Satan's mind.

(3*) Seiza- proper Japanese sitting position


	13. 12 Day Four: Sloth (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: Thanks. Yeah, it would have been really bad if the students remembered that but that's the whole reason Piccolo's in this story! (Piccolo: HEY!) Anyway, onwards to the story! **

**To Guest: Thanks and I'll continue it.**

**To Shank-GxV: Yep! That's a good thing he didn't faint! That would have been bad! Thanks for commenting too! **

**Mangalover4321: Now I bring forth the power of chocolate! **

**Goten: YES! MUST OBEY THE CHOCALATE!**

**Mangalover4321: *chuckles evilly* I've finally controlled one of the Son boys! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Goten: Yes, master Mangalover4321. **

**Mangalover4321: BWAHAHAHAHA*cough* *cough* *hack* God, hate evil laughs, right, minion?**

**Goten: Yes, Master Mangalover4321. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/ or Kai but I'm controlling Goten right now. **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Twelve

Day Four: Sloth

Vegeta stared at his wife in horror and sweat rolled down his face, fear actually sowing up on his face. He barely showed fear especially to any of his family; his hard cold heart didn't want others to know his fear but he had now. He had no idea what the hell to do about this situation.

"A Devil able to make a Deal with any being from any Universes. That's something I've never heard of." He stated as the younger Demi-Saiyans trained in the GR. Bulma frowned and nodded at his fear hinted in his voice.

"Videl told me this because you are Goku's first target to be executed." She said and he put his hands together, resting his head on them.

"I would be the most powerful after the brat so it would make sense for me to be killed first. Most likely he would target the Namek next but you say he's becoming purified, correct?" he asked and narrowed his eyes, Bulma nodded.

"I don't think that will work, Bulma." He said with complete seriousness, "He's a Saiyan. It's in our blood to be Evil. We will always have Evil in our thoughts even if we go weak from love and family. Even if he didn't remember his orders as a child to kill all Humans, he will have Evil in the back of his memories. It won't get washed off by some petty purification spell. If you say he's been through Hell for three and half years there, he must have changed. His whole demeanor when he cut me was different. He had a completely different power surrounding him-darkness swirled around him and with that strange tattoo on his arm is not something these petty priests and priestess can get rid of.

"That tattoo is not from the Devil he formed a Deal with. It's actually a Shadow Soul combined with him." He stated and Bulma's eyes widen.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "How the hell do you know that, Vegeta?!" He sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. He growled out something in an unknown language and suddenly his Shadow started shifting, causing Bulma to pale. Her body started shaking and his shadow opened a space between it to be a wide grin and eyes too.

"Oh…my…Kami…" she said and the shadow stayed connected to his feet but it floated up near him like a ghost.

"When I was in Hell after I died on Namek, a dark shadow like being asked he could use my Shadow. I agreed because it said I would become stronger but lied. It would only drain my energy to grow and over power me and take over my body." He said and smirked, "But I easily overpowered it and made it to obey me and I let him take my energy when I allow it."

He frowned and said, "Kakarot though doesn't know this and if the Shadow Soul and the Devil combine; we are screwed."

* * *

Goku watched as he was left alone in the purifying ritual to deal with the Sin Sloth. Its black hair fell over more his eyes but showed only one with blood red pupil to stare at it along with rags as clothes, salvia dripping down his face. He sighed and tugged at his hair again, seeing it bounce back up.

"Sloth, laziness, and many more names to call you." He said and looked up to the ceiling, staring at his huge shadow above it. It was dark and seemed to be different tints of shadows to his surprise.

"Now that's something new." He muttered to himself and the door opened to reveal the Miko with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Goku-san!" she cried and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so happy, Miko?" he asked and she clapped her hands together.

"Minoru-san asked me out on a date! We're going to go watch the Sakura fall outside and enjoy some freshly picked peaches! It'll be so great! We've never had such a date before I was pregnant! I can't wait!" she cried and the Son man smiled at her.

"That's great. I should probably do that with Chi-Chi. I bet she would enjoy that a tons. I've been out with her besides that one time before the Cell Games." He said and started getting sad and angry at himself. She sighed and smiled at him.

"I'm sure your wife would be full of happiness when you returned to her and go out with her. The only a woman cares about is her family being alright. That's one of the many woman's intuition we have. She loves you with all her heart and I'm sure your son forgives you for what you have caused him." She said and he continued to frown, "Or from what Videl-san told me, she's hit you with a Frying Pan." Goku smirked at that and relived the memories of his wife hitting him with the Frying Pan…

_***Flash back (right after Goku and Chi-Chi got married) ***_

"_GOKU!" his new wife yelled at him and hit with a Frying Pan for the fifth time that day. _

"_Ow." He mumbled and rubbed his head. He didn't know why but she was acting a heck lot aggressive more this week along with her scent smelled a little different like a flower blooming. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know why._

"_Why don't you ever bring home some flowers?!" she cried and started crying to his shock. He paled and waved his hands in front of him._

"_But Chi-Chi you are WAY more beautiful than flowers! Nothing compares to your beauty!" he tried to complimented her and she smiled seductively, trailing her fingers across his chest. He started blushing like crazy and gulped a big lump in his throat. _

"_How about we take this to the bedroom?" she whispered and his heart pounded against his chest. _

"_Uh um uh…" he said and his face heated up again as she started rubbing herself against him, "Are you sure you're okay, Chi?" She licked his cheek and run her fingers through his spiky black hair._

"_Oh come on, Goku-san, you know you want this…" she said as she pushed herself more onto him._

"_Chi, I think something's wrong with you." He said with seriousness and she frowned at him._

"_What do you mean?" she asked and he sighed._

"_I'm not sure. Your emotions are out of whack, your Ki is increasing drastically, you're eating more than normal, and getting sick easily too." He said and she blinked a bit before her eyes widen._

"_Oh my Kami…" she said, falling to her knees and Goku put his hands to her shoulders, concern flashing through his system. _

"_Chi! What is it?!" he exclaimed and suddenly she started smiling and crying at the same time._

"_I'm so happy!" she cried and he bent down to her, eyes full of worry, "Goku, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" His eyes widen then thoughts started running wild through his head. _

_**Pregnant? **__He thought, __**Oh my Kami! I'm gonna be a dad!...OX KING IS GONNA KILL FOR GETTING HER PREGNANT SO EARLY!**_

_That's when everything went black on the warrior and he fainted right next to her._

_***Flash back End***_

"Good Kami, that was a day I'll never forget." He said out loud and the Miko blinked.

"What?" she asked and he chuckled a bit, he crossed arm over his chest.

"Nothing just reliving a memory of the time I had been a good guy." He said and she frowned.

"But you are a good guy." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"That anymore even if you guys get rid of the Devil, I'll still have Evil in my Soul. My memories of orders to exterminate the Human race still are rushing through my mind, Miko. Whatever you do now, I'll never be the innocent guy I used to be."

* * *

Gohan stared at Videl with curiosity flicking through his head. He started noticing how determined she was at school working and keeping up to everyone, a twinkle in her eyes was shown and he didn't know why but his cheeks started heating up. He mumbled a curse to himself and turned back to the teacher, talking about Satan, quite ironic actually.

" 'The devil tempts his own children, and draws them to sin, and afterwards torments, when he has brought them to ruin; but this child of God he tormented with affliction, and then tempted to make a bad use of his affliction. He provoked Job to curse God. The disease was very grievous. If at any time we are tried with sore and grievous distempers, let us not think ourselves dealt with otherwise than as God sometimes deals with the best of his saints and servants. Job humbled himself under the mighty hand of God, and brought his mind to his condition. His wife was spared to him, to be a troubler and tempter to him. Satan still endeavors to draw men from God, as he did our first parents, by suggesting hard thoughts of Him, than which nothing is more false. But Job resisted and overcame the temptation. Shall we, guilty, polluted, worthless creatures, receive so many unmerited blessings from a just and holy God, and shall we refuse to accept the punishment of our sins, when we suffer so much less than we deserve? Let murmuring, as well as boasting, be for ever done away. Thus far Job stood the trial, and appeared brightest in the furnace of affliction. There might be risings of corruption in his heart, but grace had the upper hand.' Matthew Henry's Concise Commentary on the Bible's verse of Job 2:7-10 What connections can you connect in this quote?" the teacher said and Gohan thought about it for a second until he raised his hand. The teacher blinked and nodded for him to answer the question.

"Even though the Devil has his own sons that may have not done anything, their father will always want to push them towards the darkness and Sins. He wanted them to follow his path and hope they will become even more powerful than he wanted. He tempted a moral man to become corrupted with sin and even provoked the man's wife to follow the path of Evil. He drew out faithful followers of God and made them worship himself. It's also stated that Humans have all of these Sins." He said and ignored the rest of the statement. The teacher's jaw dropped to the ground and stared at him in amazement. He gulped and nodded at his opinion.

"Wow, Gohan," he said, "Thank you for your opinion. Now onto the next topic…" Gohan started zoning out of the topic and back onto to Videl who started to doodle a Chibi Gohan with a smile on his face back when he had his little bowl cut hair-cut. He blushed a bit then looked down to his empty desk until he poked the Psychic. She blinked and turned to him while he whispered to her, "I need a piece of paper and pen, can I have one?" She nodded and smiled at him then began to dig through her school bag, pulling out another notebook and pen. She handed it to him and he nodded at her as he flipped to a random blank page in the notebook. She stared at him as he started scribbling down random notes.

_I don't know what to do. Something's wrong. She's…influencing me…I do not know what to do…Dad must be going through Hell…He's all alone. Mom's probably crying and Goten's playing with Trunks. I'm so frustrated with everything that's happened. Whatever, I'm feeling lazy today. I don't want to be here at all. _

_But that's beside the point…I think Dad doesn't just have a Devil's Deal. I think it's something else overpowering him._

Videl eyes narrowed and looked back to her notes, noticing that she was unconsciously sketching the tattoo on Goku's arm onto her paper. The tattoo was now different though, it was actually words in English and they spelled out trouble.

* * *

"_This wasn't supposed to happen." Gohan whispered and fell to his knees, the rain soaking his clothes and blood seeped down through his fingers. The rain made it look like he was crying but she wasn't very sure that he really was. She stared at him with concern but he didn't want her pity. He wanted to kill himself. _

"_This wasn't…supposed to happen…" he whispered again as he brought his hands up to his face, slathering his face with blood and cried out in angst._

"_Gohan…"she cried out but he ignored her as he clutched the ground, "Gohan. Please. Listen to me."_

"_No more!" he cried out and yelled again but now his hair turned bright golden into Super Saiyan Two. His teeth grind and eyes narrowed in anger, teal flashing with anger. The whole Earth started to shake around him, causing her to fall to her eyes. His aura started sparking and she gasped at the sight of his hair slowly shifting downwards and flowing smoother along with his muscles bulging then reducing again and again. _

"_I'm not…gonna to…let you…use him…to cause…the destruction of Earth!" he cried and his hair continued to grow past his shoulders. _

_That's when everything went black for Videl and she returned to the present._

* * *

She gasped and sweat dripped off her face, onto her notebook. Her eyes wide in fear and her whole body was shaking yet no one took notice of this. She looked over to Gohan and noticed he was still writing away the little notes to him meanwhile Erasa was whispering to Sharpener about having a date tonight. She slowly returned her heart beat to normal while calming her breath and she tapped her pencil in impatient, her thoughts now wondering what the vision was about.

_Something must have happened to Goku, _she thought, _and caused Gohan to have someone else's blood on his hands and start turning into some over Super Saiyan form. It's not Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Two. It must be a higher level. Something must have happened to cause the transformation! But what could have brought up so much anger and sadness? _

"Ms. Satan, what is the answer to the question?" the teacher's voice brought her back out of her thoughts and she blinked, paling a bit.

"Um…" she began and tried to think what he must have said.

'_Girly, the answer is Isaac,_ _Abraham's first born son.' _Gohan mental sent her the message and she smiled.

"The answer is Isaac, Abraham's first born son." She answered and sent back a mental message to him.

'_Thanks, Gohan. I owe you one.' _She sent and he mumbled something under his breath that she didn't recognize but took it as an okay.

* * *

Goku sat in silence and loneliness the rest of the day. He sighed and started playing with her again. Good Kami, he was being lazy today. He slowly pushed himself up and groaned as he did, his back muscles groaning in reply to this.

"Kami, I need to stretch." He said to himself and jumped up, stripping off his orange gi top and blue undershirt. He took a deep breath and started bending backwards, bones cracking in complaint.

"Jeez, I really need to quick spar after this. I'll be getting behind training." He said and grinned, "I should probably first talk to Chi-Chi and do something nice to her. She'll be pretty mad when I get back. Hopefully Gohan handled the situation well that I disappeared for seven days. Maybe"-he stretched his arms now, back standing up right-"I should bring her to a beautiful sunset and she'll understand why he had to leave." Then he stretched the rest of his body and sat back down, sighing.

"Man, only three more days and I'll be free of Natas. He'll be gone for good." He said and smiled, not noticing that his shadow had grown and had a wide evil smile across its face.

* * *

The school day ended and Gohan let Videl take him over to a martial artist store, letting him buy anything he wanted-no matter the price. He scowled at her persuasion and she just smiled at him as he observed the Bō (*1) along with some Shuriken and a Katana. He kept eying the larger katana made of Tamahagane (*2) and the big blade made Gohan easily impressed by along with its hilt that could hold up the sword.

"You seem to have a keen eye on weapons, my boy."

Gohan looked up to see an older man wearing a white kitsune mask and Chinese martial arts uniform that constituted of a sleeveless over a long shelve black hair and green hat. He looked pretty short and old. Gohan smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've practicing martial arts since I was four." He said and Videl punched him in the ribs which only caused him to flinch.

"Gohan, respect your elders." She hissed at him and the elder man gasped.

"Gohan?" he asked and Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Goku named you Gohan?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"How do you know my father?" he asked the elder man lifted up his mask to see dark brown eyes and a big white mustache.

"Oh, I raised your father." He said and the two teens blinked, "My name's Gohan."

"GOHAN?!" Videl screamed and the younger one covered his ears in pain, swearing loudly.

"You're the famous Gohan from way back then?" she asked with stars in her eyes and the elder Gohan nodded.

"Yes. I raised Goku as a baby and trained him with martial arts but to see his son so strong and full of power along with having my name as his." The elder man said and smiled at Gohan, "Goku must be so proud of you."

"His father is extremely proud of him." Videl said for Gohan, "He's really strong and become even more powerful than his own father." The elder Gohan gasped at the younger one who held a scowl on his face.

"By good Kami, my boy, you're stronger than your father? I'm impressed!" he said and smiled at the young Gohan, causing him to loosen his gruff features. The older Gohan grabbed the katana out of its case and laid it down on the table, Gohan stared at it and reached for it until the elder one held it out to him.

"Here, take it." He said and Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You're gotta be friggin' kidding! You want me to have this?!" he exclaimed and the elder Gohan nodded at him with a big smile on his face.

"This katana fits you, my boy. I would love for you to have it as a gift. Please accept it as an old birthday gift from your great grandpa." He said and Gohan gulped then accepted the gift, gripping the hilt tight in his hand, "Choose whatever you want to hold onto the blade." The elder Gohan pointed to different wrappings on the wall and Gohan quickly choose the red one with Japanese words.

"このラッピングは悪がケンのタッチで打ち負かされる届ける人のように、宇宙で最も神聖な水に恵まれています。" Videl said and nodded at it, "It says 'This wrapping is blessed in the holiest water in the universe so those who deliver Evil will be vanquished by the touch of the Ken.' That wrapping is perfect for what we may have to go against." He nodded and wrapped it around the blade. It gave the weapon a beautiful silver glow and Gohan stared at it in wonder.

"That's a good thing, Gohan. I'll also stop by Grandpa and Grandma before school tomorrow to ask for a quick purification and it'll be left in your use." She said and turned back to the elder, "But I have another question: How are you alive?" The elder smiled weakly at her.

"Grand Kai let me own a little shop that holds a weapon to anyone in need of one but the thing is anyone that had seen me before I died, cannot enter under any circumstances. You my boy, only share my name so you are fine and the young lady's power transcends the Deal with Enma since she has seen me in her visions." The elder replied and she nodded while Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"We must get going now." He said and Videl frowned at this.

"Gohan, at least say thanking you to him." She said and he nodded at him.

"Thanks, Gramps. Now I gotta go before my mother hits me with a Frying Pan." He said and the elder chuckled.

"Okay, my boy, be safe and take care of your girlfriend." He said and Gohan's whole body turned crimson, eyes widen.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he cried and the elder chuckled a bit as Videl blushed too, ignoring the fast beating heart against her chest.

"Your face doesn't say that boyo." He said and Gohan grumbled some swears under his breath as he fastened the katana onto his back, pulling Videl with him out the store.

_Does Gohan have some sort of feelings to me? _She thought, _was that why his whole face light up when Grandpa Gohan? Has he actually fallen for me?_

* * *

Bō (*1): a very tall and long staff weapon used in Okinawa and feudal Japan. Bō is typically around 1.8 m (5.9 ft) long and used in Japanese martial arts, in particular bōjutsu.

Tamahagane (*2): a high quality metal (steel) made in the Japanese tradition. The word tama means "round and precious", like a gem or jewel. The word hagane means "steel". On the market, it costs 50 times more than ordinary steel. Tamahagane steel is used to make Japanese swords, knives, and other kinds of tools. Good tamahagane contains around 1% of carbon and should not go over 1.5%.


	14. 13 Day Five: Envy (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: Thanks! I liked the idea of adding Grandpa Gohan to the story so it added a bit more mystery and he could hopefully help Gohan in the future. Yeah, I thought that besides the Devil with Goku, something darker should join him too. **

**To Shank-GxV: Perhaps…Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Mangalover4321: Another Chapter of Poor Gohan's High School Experience! All rejoice! **

**Goten: *still under Mangalover4321's control* Hooray! **

**Mangalover4321: *rewards him with chocolate* Good, Goten. Now onwards to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/ or Kai but Goten is still under my control…Who to go after next…?**

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Thirteen

Day Five: Envy

_His heart pounded against his chest and he panted for breath. Laughter circled him-good and evil, female and male. He shoved branches aside and sweat poured down his back. His feet pounded against the ground and he ran faster._

_He needed to go faster! _

_He had to hurry! _

"_VIDEL!" he cried and continued to run faster, moving as fast as his body willed him but he couldn't use his full power some reason. He gasped and he started tripping over stones, pushing himself to the limit._

"_Videl!" he cried again and his heart pounded against his chest._

"_**You're going to be too late, Halfling." **__A voice whispered from the tree, __**"Only a couple more seconds and she'll be done for." **__He scowled and swore at the voice._

"_Fuck you!" he screamed, "I'm almost there!" _

_He shoved past the last branches and a bright light shined in front of his eyes. He smirked at first until blood splattered his vision. His eyes widen and he watched as Videl held no emotion in her eye, blood started to spill down her chest-the exact center of it, her raven locks flowed freely around her. Her white t-shirt was now stained with blood and her hands clapped together like she was trying to say a prayer. _

"_NO!" he screamed as her blood also splattered his face and hands. Laughter surrounded him and he fell to his knees, a hand coming out from Videl as she fell to the ground._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and that's when it started to rain, thunder clapped around and lightning flashed in the sky, "Videl! VIDEL! __**VIDEL!"**_

* * *

"VIDEL!" he screamed and shot up from his dream, students staring at him in confusion. Videl stared at him with wide eyes and noticed how scared he was and sweat glistened on his forehead. The teacher held a worry look in her eye and she asked, "Mr. Son, are you okay?"

He blinked and stared at everyone staring at him. His normal appearance returned and he mumbled a curse while rubbing his head in frustration.

"I'm going to the nurse." He growled as he got up and left the classroom without the teacher's approval. He slammed the door shut and decided to head to the bathroom instead of the Nurses' office. Vision spotted and he growled in anger, hitting a mirror and it shattered into tiny pieces all along the ground.

"What the hell was that vision?" he hissed and rubbed his hand even though the glass did no damage to his hand. He sighed and leaned on a wall, contemplating what he should do.

_Damn it, _he thought, _What was that dream? It was so real-especially the sight of Videl's blood. _

He swallowed and banged his head against the wall, causing a dent in it.

"Damn it all." He hissed and rubbed his eyebrows.

Suddenly a rippling headache coursed through him and he gasped, falling to his knees and vision started turning black.

* * *

Goku noticed that the Sin, Envy was glaring at him with anger in his dead black eyes and his hair started to bend in different directions. He was envy after all so he would be jealous of different people. His clothes would change constantly and his expression too.

"_You should out there gaining more power. You need to be better than Vegeta. You need to better than Gohan. You need to be better than Piccolo. You need to be better than Tien. You need to be better than Krillin. You need to be the best! Vegeta's getting to strong and now that you've nearly killed him; he'll be stronger than you!" _The Sin cried and shifted nearly into every person he mentioned until he stopped to glare at him, _"Aren't you jealous of them? They're outside while in this Hell! Gohan will become the thing he doesn't want to become! Goten is there without a father! Chi-Chi without her husband! Your friends are worried sick! You SHOULD be JEALOUS!" _Its scream pierced his ears hard and nearly made them bleed. Goku scowled and clutched his fists.

"You be silent." He hissed, "I am perfectly fine. I don't need to be the strongest in the world. I just want to protect my family and this plant and with you around; you aren't helping me."

"Goku-san, only two more days and you'll be free to go so ignore Envy with best of limits. I understand he'll be talking a lot but if you wish, you may fight him but please leave it in your base form. I do not wish for blood to spilled." She said and Goku grinned big while cracking his knuckles.

"Great! Finally I can release some anger!" he cried and jumped up, surprising the Sin with a roundhouse kick top the face. The Sin cried out and slammed into the purification wall, causing it to smoke up and start turning into black mist.

"_UGH!" _it cried out and Goku smirked at it as it fell back to the ground, its form shifting again but remained as a look-a-like Goku.

"_Bastard! You're foolish enough to attack your own personal Demons!" _it cried, _"You're still the idiotic child that bumped his head on a fall! You're just jealous of everything you don't have! Be jealous! Have envy! Fall over to envy!" _Goku sighed then the Sin opened its hand to reveal claws that clawed at him. He winced as it only scratched his cheek and blood dripped down the side of his face.

"_Blood spilled of Son Goku or Kakarot, punishment is desired. The Sin will pay equal price of blood." _She said and suddenly the Sin got a cut on the same cheek as Goku's. The Sin growled out in anger and glared at the Miko.

"_You baka Miko, this is stupid. Why be so concerned of some blood spilled?" _it asked and she narrowed her eyes at it, walking up as closely to the Sin as she could.

"Everything must be even in the purification field. If blood is spilt from one, the other must pay the price. That is a rule inside the purification field. Even a Sin must obey them." She replied and he growled out a curse.

"_Whatever," _he said and turned back to Goku with an evil smile on his face, _"Now back to business, Hosuto (*1)!" _It let out a battle cry as they both started to spar.

* * *

"_Hey, Gohan!" Goku cried and the young Demi-Saiyan turned to his father with a smile on his face. It was during the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He ran over to his dad with his long black hair trailing behind him and he waved his hand to him. _

"_Daddy!" he cried but the words seemed wrong to call him that. Something seemed off but it could be just him for all he knew._

_Suddenly he realized this was memory of the past. _

_His eyes widen and stared at his father in shock, eyes big and round. Goku blinked a couple times and stared at his son is confusion._

"_Gohan is something wrong?" he asked and Gohan put a hand to his face in shock._

"_What the fuck is going on?" he hissed and Goku narrowed his eyes._

"_You aren't Gohan. Who the hell are you and what did you do to Gohan?" he hissed and turned into Super Saiyan. Gohan's eyes narrowed and put his hands to his head._

"_Who the fuck did this?! I was in the bathroom a moment ago and now I'm reliving the past! Who the fuck is up to this?!" he cried and ignored Goku completely, "Is it that I'm finally losing my mind or is it because of the damn vision Videl had?! Is it because I've just gone off the deep end?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" _

"_**You're smart, Demi-Saiyan. I'm surprised that you even noticed that this place wasn't even correct." **__Goku said with a different tone now and an evil smirk on his face, eyes completely black orbs. Gohan growled at him and got into stance. _

"_Who the hell are you and what's going on?" he hissed and Goku cracked his neck, narrowing his eyes at him. _

"_**Well, telling you who I am would spoil the surprise." **__he said and chuckled, __**"Oh no, I'll let you and your little friend suffer when the time is right but now I'll take my leave so you can return back to your world. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **__Everything suddenly dark around Gohan and pulled his hands and legs down to the darkness._

* * *

Videl was starting to get nervous now. Gohan missed five of his classes and he still hadn't even reported to the Nurse yet. She started chewing on the end of her pencil and possible explanations went through her head but she didn't want to believe in some of them. She scowled and finally decided to ask to leave.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called out, "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Videl bolted out of there like lightning. Erasa had a big smile on her face and Sharpener sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing what Erasa was thinking. Videl's body couldn't keep up with her heart so she slowed down and leaned on the wall, to support her weight.

"You okay, girly?"

She shot her head towards Gohan's voice and noticed the deep sorrow in it. His eyes were full of angst and he looked like he had just learned something despising.

"I'm fine, Gohan. You, though, I'm not sure about." She answered and he smirked at her, trying to look like it was nothing.

"I'm fine, girly." He said and she frowned, "I took a nap in the bathroom." She made a disgusting face and he chuckled at that.

"Why would you want to do that? The girl's bathroom is bad so I believe the boy's is much worse." She stated and he rolled his eyes, starting to walk away but she stopped him by grabbing his hand, "You know, you had me very concerned. I thought you decided to leave me." He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders, concern layered in his eyes. He bent down to her eye level and smiled at her.

"I'm not gonna leave ya, girly." He said and her eyes widen while blushing.

"O-o-o-ok." She managed to say, "I won't do anything drastic that will harm me." He smirked at her and stood back to his normal height.

"Good. Now let's get back to class before you get yelled at." He said and she nodded as they headed towards the class. As soon as they opened the door, teacher glared at the two especially Gohan.

"You, Mr. Son, where in good Kami's name where you?" the teacher hissed at them and Gohan smirked at him.

"I was making out with Ms. Satan, sir." He said and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground while Videl's eyebrow unnoticeably twitched. Gohan smirked went even wider and Erasa squealed.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD GET TOGETHER!" she screamed and Videl somehow pulled out a Frying Pan, aiming it at Gohan.

"Gohan, will you stop spreading lies?" she hissed at him and he scowled at this then rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, it was only joke." He said.

"Not some people." She hissed and he sighed, staring down at the teacher.

"Fine, I was actually sleeping in the bathroom." He answered and everyone's noses cringed beside Videl's.

"Why would you want to do that? That place stinks even worse than anyone's bathroom." Sharpener shouted over the discussions and Gohan scowled at him.

"I was friggin' tired. Let it go before I have to do anything drastic." He hissed and Sharpener gulped, nodding slowly and the teacher handed him a detention note.

"As for missing five classes, go to it next week and don't be late." The teacher said and Gohan growled while nodded to the teacher and found his seat. Videl followed him and she narrowed her eyes while ignoring the fact that many girls were glaring at her.

"Gohan," she whispered, "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." He hissed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lying." She said until something hit her in the back of the head. She winced and turned to see Angelica smirking down at her with a cunning look on her face.

"Bitch." Angela whispered and Videl snapped her head back to her desk, tears now in her eyes. Gohan noticed this and snapped his head to Angelica, anger in his eyes.

"You stop this nonsense or I'll cut your lips off with my bare hands." He hissed at her and Angela's eyes narrowed, glaring at him.

"Teacher, Gohan's threatening me!" she exclaimed and Videl's eyes widen.

"Bullcrap!" he yelled back and stood up, snapping over to her, "You lie! You called Videl a bitch so it's fair that you get told something back! You're jealous of her! You know what, screw school today! I'm going home, Goten's worrying his ass and my Ma's crying her eyes out! I'm needed there than this shit hole!" He stormed out of there with greenish-blue eyes and Videl bolted out of her seat.

"Gohan! Wait up!" she cried and everyone stared at the two teens as they both left for different reasons.

* * *

Gohan breathed hard and put a hand to his face. He wanted Videl to leave him alone for a moment but she would always find him when he tried to run away. He scowled and she sat down near him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Gohan." She whispered and he shook his head no.

"No it's not!" he cried and rubbed his face, his head pounding against his skull, "This is my fault. If I hadn't finish Cell earlier, father wouldn't have to make a Deal with a Devil."

"Gohan…" she whimpered and moved in front of him, pulling him into a hug and pat his back, "you can't change the past; no matter how hard you try." He shoved her closer to him and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know." He said and started gripping her shirt tighter in his arms, "I'm jealous of so many people. They get to live a normal life that their father isn't an alien of a super powered race or their mother is a crazy lady who wields a Frying Pan as a weapon."

"It's normal to be jealous, Gohan. Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins." She said and he slowly pulled away from her, staring down at her big azure eyes. Her face held innocence but in her visions she had seen gruesome images. He cupped her face and started rubbing her cheek, slowly bending down to her lips.

"You are so kind and innocent; hands clean of 'dirt'." He whispered and now grabbed her hands, pulling them to his face. A small blush appeared on her face and they lanced their fingers together. They breathed hard and moved closer to each other, blush both hinted on their faces.

"Yet I've seen so much blood and gore. I am not innocent." She whispered and breathed in her beautiful citrus scent.

"I believe otherwise." He muttered, "You couldn't hurt a fly. You're so beautiful." He whispered the last part and she felt her heart jump in joy.

"Even though you are destined to stain your hands in blood, you still have a heart." She said, "And it's so cold and lonely, it needs warmth." He bent down closer to her and his mouth mere centimeters from hers.

"So why don't you warm it up for me?" he asked and she slowly nodded, feeling of all sort flying around in their heads: happiness, joy, glee, love, lust, and more filled with love and happiness.

Then they pressed their mouths together in a hot passionate kiss; their first official kiss to celebrate their love for each other.

* * *

Goten and Trunks noticed the high increase of Ki by Gohan and raised their eyebrows. What could be causing Gohan's Ki to rise up so much without even turning Super Saiyan? The two kids shrugged and turned to the Saiyan Prince that was doing two thousand pinkie pushups in five hundred times gravity.

"Hey, dad," Trunks called and his father stopped to look at him.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

"Gohan's Ki increased without going Super Saiyan, do you know why?" Trunks asked and Vegeta scowled at this, resuming his work out.

"Why the hell should I know? Maybe he's training like normal." Vegeta said and Trunks frowned.

"Okay." He said and continued to help improve Goten's stance.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes opened and looked to the direction of Gohan's increasing Ki, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell is he doing?" he asked himself until Dende appeared next to him with staff in hand, smiling big at him. Piccolo raised his eyebrows at the new Kami and his cape flattered in the wind, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's making new friends." Dende said with a smirk on his face and Piccolo raised his eyebrows.

"New friends? What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked the Kami and he laughed.

"Oh Gohan's gonna have a girlfriend."

* * *

Goku's eyes slowly opened and turned to the direction of his eldest son's Ki. The Miko stared at him in confusion and asked, "What is it, Goku-san?" He smirked and turned to her with a big grin on his face, laughing a bit.

"Oh, Gohan's grow up. He's finally found someone to fill up the hole in his heart." He said and the Miko raised her eyebrows still confused, "He's kissing someone-and I know who that special someone is."

"Who's the special someone?" she asked and he chuckled a bit.

"Your granddaughter, Videl, of course!" he said and the Miko's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Videl-san?! He's kissing our precious Videl-san!" she cried and the Kannushi burst in when he heard his wife cry out something about Videl.

"What about Videl?!" he exclaimed.

"Goku-san's oldest child, Gohan, is kissing our Videl-san!" she cried out and the Kannushi narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin.

"That may not be good." He whispered and Goku blinked.

"Why not?" he asked and the Kannushi turned to Goku.

"Videl is practically the very essence of pure good while your son is slowly turning to pure evil. What do you think would happen when they collide?" the Kannushi answered him and Goku's eyes widen.

"I'm not sure but I bet it's something not good." He said and the Kannushi nodded as he left to go outside. The young Kannushi stared at the dark skies that slowly whirled around them and he sighed, rubbing his face in concern.

"Things will only get worse from here." He whispered as rain and lightning struck the ground.

* * *

_Videl's eyes widen as she stared up to see Gohan stare down at her with sadness on his face. Her heart pounded against her chest and she clutched the ground hard, digging he nails deep into the soil. He turned to his mother and Goten who were both shaking in fear. He started walking towards them and she gasped as he now held an evil smirk on his face, pointing a Ki blast capable of killing Goten at his younger brother. Her eyes widen and he shot it at him but Chi-Chi jumped in front of him. Taking the blast and dying instantly._

"_NO!" Goten cried and Gohan laughed, looking up to the sky with a huge grin across his face._

"_WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER?!" Videl screamed at him and he turned back to her, tilting his head to one side with crazed eyes staring at her._

"_**Why not?"**__ he asked her and her whole body started to shake within fear. _

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" she unable to say anything and he grabbed his mother's body, punching her through the lung and grabbed it out. Goten puked and Videl put a hand to her mouth, almost puking too. He tossed her aside and put the lung to his mouth, licking the blood around it._

"_Oh my Kami," she said and he smothered his face and hands with his mother's very blood. He stopped and turned to her now with fear in his eyes, dropping the lung. _

"_Help me." He whispered and shot off before she could say anything._

* * *

_Gohan watched as a man pulled off a woman's panties and forced his way into her, causing her to cry out in horror. He couldn't look away and watched as she tried her hardest to pull away from the man but he kept on fucking her before him. He managed to look to his left and saw a little girl around three years old stare at the two with wide azure eyes and she had her two hands over her mouth so she wouldn't say a word. _

"_You're a pretty bad fuck, lady. I'll see if the kid's better." The man said and the woman's bright azure eyes widen in horror, pulling his hair._

"_You leave Videl alone!" she screamed at him with tears striking down her face, "You won't touch her when I'm still alive, bastard!" She kicked him in the face and he hissed out a curse while he grabbed her long blond hair, pulling her towards him. _

"_You little bitch!" he cried and grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed her in the lung. She gasped and blood spilled down her chest and from her mouth. The little girl's eyes widen and she couldn't help but scream, the woman clawed at the man with blood now pouring out of her wound. The man scowled and kicked her in the lung, easily causing her death and the child now had tears streaming down her face._

"_MAMA!" she cried and the man chuckled at this, reaching out to her. _

_Suddenly a kick to the head sent him flying to a wall and he growled out a curse, trying towards the offender. The girl's eyes widen at the sight of a man with orange gi with the Turtle symbol on it and a blue undershirt stood before him. He wore an angry expression on his face and his black hair spiked up more than normal and his eyes held pure rage._

"_You bastard villain." He hissed as he disappeared and appeared next to the man, punching him square in the jaw-almost breaking the man's neck._

"_You dare rape an innocent woman than kill her with her child to see this horror! You disgust me!" he cried and kicked him in the stomach, getting a gasp of pain and blood spit from his mouth. He growled and punched him again until he looked like a huge black and blue with blood spilling from multiple wounds that the orange gi man delivered. He turned to face the girl now smiling at her._

"_Don't worry; the police are already on their way so he can deserve time in jail." He said, "You're safe now." He turned to the woman and sighed._

"_If I were here sooner, she may have lived. I'm sorry but I have to get going or my wife will hit me with a Frying Pan and my son is at home, waiting for me. I hope you have a better day, little one!" he said as he patted her head and started walking away, leaving her to watch her savior fly off._

* * *

In the distant of the two teens kissing, an unfamiliar figure smiled big in the shadows of his purple cape. He looked up and rubbed his hands greedily together while chuckling big.

"_**Only a little more than his power will be mine and mine only. HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" **_he cried yet no one heard his plan.

* * *

Hosuto (*1): Host


	15. 14 Day Six: Pride (Saga 1)

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks! I'm so happy that you love this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry that it's so short! I barely had time to finish it but here it is!**

**To dcp1992: Thanks! I'm glad they finally confessed too but the whole good and bad thing bummed me out to but it'll work out! I promise that! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Mangalover4321: HORRAY! I'VE CAPTURED TRUNKS! BOTH OF THEM TO MY HAPPINESS! **

**Trunks: Must obey the chocolate wielder!**

**Mirai Trunks: Finally good food!**

**Goten: Chocolate wielder! **

**Mangalover4321: *pats the two Chibis heads and gives them two bars of chocolate while giving Mirai some rice balls* Good, Saiyans, now go steal the ownership of you guys so I may forever control you! BWAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. I won't be able to update for about a week and a half since I'll be going on vacation. That is it. Now go back to reading the story. **

**Disclaimer: Mangalover4321, does not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai. The only thing she owns is the plot line of this story. **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Fourteen

Day Six: Pride

Chi-Chi stared at the two teens in confusion and watched as they both stared at the ground, not even trying to glance at each other. She frowned and sighed, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Okay, you two." She announced and they both looked up to her in confusion, "What's going on between you? You're not arguing and moaning and groaning about why Videl has be around you and you're not following him everywhere or saying anything about 'you will kill your friends and family'. I want the truth." Gohan looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, Chi-Chi-san," Videl began until Gohan slammed his hands on the table, causing the short girl to jump in her seat.

"You want to know so fucking bad?" he hissed and his mother nodded, while he got a faint tint of red on his face, "We k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed." He stumbled to say that and the two teens blushed a fierce crimson. Chi-Chi blinked before everything started processing everything her son had son said. Her eyes now held hearts in them and she squealed.

"My son's in love! He got his first kiss! OH, I have to write this down in my diary!" she gushed but Videl coughed, catching her attention.

"Chi-Chi-san, it was by accident." She said and Chi-Chi suddenly glared at her son.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU BREAK HER HEART?!" she screamed at him and he scowled, slamming his hands on the table again, nearly causing it to break.

"NO! I didn't! It was a fucking accident!" he exclaimed and she scowled at him.

"I know true love when I see it Gohan! How the hell did you think I got your father to marry me?! He had seen me and fell head over toes when he remembered me! We were connected! You Saiyans have only one true love and that's it! You Mark them and-!" she exclaimed until Gohan said something else.

"Mark? What the hell do you mean 'Mark'?" he asked and she blinked then sighed.

"Oh, right, I forgot Goku never explained what Marking is?" she said and pulled back one piece of black hair from her neck to reveal a bite mark on her neck. Gohan blinked and Videl stared at it in wonder, climbing on a chair to see it since Chi-Chi was at least a good two or three inches taller than her. She gasped and reached to touch it until Gohan grabbed her hand, making sure she didn't go near it.

"Good thing you grabbed her hand before she touched or that would have caused some trouble to Goku." Chi-Chi said as she put her hair back down and sighed, "The Marking is like a wedding ring; it tells other men to back once to show that we're taken. Plus if something bad were to happen, they would adamantly know and fly to us."

"That's something I didn't know." Videl muttered and the Son wife smiled at her.

"So are you going to tell what happened to this 'Accident' that made you guys so distant now?" she asked and Videl bit her lip, fear now striking in her heart.

"When we kissed a vision of a man raping a woman and a little girl was about the guy's next victim." Gohan answered and Chi-Chi's eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU SEE THAT?!" she exclaimed and tears stung in Videl's eyes.

"Because I saw that, Chi-Chi-san, the woman he saw was my mother being raped and killed right before my very eyes." She said and wiped her eyes, clearing away the tears, "I believe this happened because I am of pure good and Gohan is going to become evil. Opposites like this do not attract and so it brings forth dismay. That's why he saw that part of my childhood; it's something I consider horrifying." Gohan folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"So what did you see?" he asked and she paled.

"Can I write in it down? I rather not say it out loud with Goten sleeping." She said and they nodded. She grabbed a napkin and pen from the table and scribbled down what she had seen. Gohan snatched up first and scanned through it, his eyes widen and paled an incredible amount.

"Holy fuck." He whispered and stared at the ground in horror; Chi-Chi snatched the napkin out of her hand and stared at it in horror.

"Good Kami," she whispered too and Videl gripped her hands tight.

"Most likely that was the future." She said in a hushed tone, "I don't want to believe it but it may. I'm sorry, Gohan." Tears now started drip down her face as did Chi-Chi's and unknown to them, Goten was watching in curiosity and sadness coated his eyes.

* * *

Goku rubbed his aching head and stared at the Kannushi, washing his hands in some water with different healing herbs. He watched as the Kannushi sighed, scrubbing his hands even more.

"Is something wrong, Kannushi?" Goku asked and the Kannushi turned to him, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, "It's almost time." Goku smiled at this and nodded at this.

"I can't wait to see my sons and wife. I know they'll be happy to see me too." He said while the Sin laughed, pulling his black hair back and black eyes stare at him humor.

"_Of course you can't. You should be more focused on growing stronger. We'll be more powerful than Vegeta and Gohan combined." _He stated and Goku rolled his eyes, ignoring the Sin, Pride.

"Whatever." He stated and looked back to the Kannushi, "Anyway…" He continued to talk about his wife and kids.

* * *

_Gohan's Dream_

_He stood still and watched his shadow shift from above him and became darker. He didn't look up but he felt something drip from his eye. He hiccupped and started shrinking down like he had started becoming a kid again. _

"_Why are we so lonely?" he asked himself when different ages of himself started appearing around him; arranging different ages and periods he had changed through time. _

"_I don't know." His four year old self answered and the other hims nodded. _

"_Maybe it's because we aren't completely Human." His eleven year old self said in Super Saiyan._

"_That would make sense." His seven year old self said and fiddled with his bowl cut haircut._

"_Sure but even Vegeta has Bulma and a son. Our dad has our mother and Goten. We're growing up and I know that this isn't a normal. We've been told by Vegeta that we're killing machines with no feelings yet he's got someone that cares for him. We have our mother, Goten, and our father. No one else is willing to stand near us; we stand a feeling of a killer and pure rage. Who would want to be near that type of feeling?" his oldest self said and his Super Saiyan Two form of sixteen year old self chuckled._

"_But the girl is willing to do anything for us to stop us from killing others." He said and his younger versions blinked before nodding. _

"_I agree with him." His five year old self agreed, "She's willing to do so much for us." _

"_Yeah, isn't your heart pounding when you think of her? Her smile. Her eyes. Her whole face. Her whole body." His fourteen year old version said and the eighteen year old version of him blushed._

"_You saw her naked before too." His seventeen year old self said and smirked at him, "You liked what you saw. All of us know that and you got aroused by it too. Come on and admit that you like her. You think she's beautiful. She's gorgeous. She's __**sexy**__." The eighteen year old blushed even harder and his member grew on the thought of Videl naked. _

"_I do not think of her like that!" he hissed and the other Gohans rolled their eyes._

"_You're lying to yourself. You got aroused by the thought of her being naked right now. Do not lie to us; we're you and we know what we all want." His ten year old self said and the eighteen year old eyes widen, heart pounding even harder as Videl staring at him when they were both naked went through his mind._

"_Stop twisting my words!" he yelled at them and the seven year old sighed. _

"_You don't understand your own feelings." He said, "Do you want to become a cold, heartless person?"_

"_No…" Gohan said and the sixteen year old rolled his eyes._

"_He just wants to keep a barrier around him so nothing will ever hurt him. He doesn't want to show love or happiness because he fears he'll lose those he loves to his enemies. I know that, he knows that, we all know that." He said and Gohan stared at the utter darkness now surrounding him. _

"_Why do not you just admit it? You love her. You want to protect her." A different voice said and Gohan turned around to see himself but missing his left arm, part of his hair flattened besides a couple strands close to his head stood out. He had a scar running down one of his eyes and wore his orange gi but this version of him had seen more dead bodies and blood spilled than him. _

"_Trust me, I should know." He said, "I once had fell in love with someone but I died before I could tell her anything. I feel so stupid and look at what I've left her. She most likely killed herself from the grief of losing me to the damn Androids. "_

"_Who the hell are you?" Gohan asked the other version and the other version smiled sadly at him. _

"_I'm you from the timeline Trunks was originally born in." he said and Gohan nodded slowly, understanding what he meant._

"_But how did you get here?" he asked and Mirai Gohan shrugged his shoulders._

"_Not sure myself but I'm trying to help you understanding your feelings or you'll become like me and last minute you won't ever be able to tell her you love her." He said until behind him a white light engulfed before them, ending the dream._

* * *

Gohan's eyes slowly opened and stared up at the sky before him, rain drops slowly dripping down from the clouds. Thunder was heard and he looked to his left to see nothing but grass and trees along with some small insects.

"It's so depressing."

He looked up to see a long skirt fluttering in the wind and pale legs shine through them. His eyes followed up to the white tight tank top to Videl's frowning face at the sky. Her eyes looked full of sadness and whole expression showed loneness.

"Whatever you say, girly. I different views of the rain and thunder." He stated and she looked down to him then sat down next to him, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Why did you kiss me?" she whispered and he blushed, his thoughts returning to his dream.

"Um…" he stuttered and she raised an eyebrow at this.

"You normally don't stutter, Gohan." She said and narrowed her eyes, pushing herself closer to him, "But please tell me the truth of why you kissed me." He took a big breath and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"After the stupid ass play, I'll tell you." He answered and got up, leaving her to stare at the spot where he laid.

* * *

"BRATS!" The Saiyan Prince screamed from inside the Gravity Room and stormed out of there with fury burning in his eyes and emitted from his body. The two Half Breeds thought it would be funny to disable the Gravity Room and shift the Gravity Numbers around so now Vegeta was beyond pissed.

"YOU TWO BETTER COME OUT NOW BEFORE I BECOME EVEN MORE ANNOYED OR I MIGHT KILL YOU TWO!" he yelled again yet no Demi-Saiyans came out. He turned Super Saiyan and some workers stared at him in awe and horror. One started calling Bulma so she would come down and control her husband before he killed them all.

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bulma yelled at him as she entered the room wearing a greasy blue jumpsuit. He growled and yelled back, "I'M GOING TO MURDER THE TWO DEMI-SAIYAN!"

"WHY?!" she yelled back.

"BECAUSE THEY SCREWED AROUND THE CONTROL TO THE GRAVITY ROOM!" he yelled back and she sighed, calming herself down.

"I'll fix it in a second Vegeta. Just blow off some steam with Gohan or something. I'll find the boys and punish them with no meals from Chi-Chi for two weeks." She said and coming from under one of the workers desks, two cries of horror were heard.

"NO! I rather be beaten by Dad then go without food!" Trunks cried and Goten nodded, agreeing with him.

"To bad I already decided your punishment." She said and headed to the Gravity Room to fix it up, "Trunks, you're going to help me with this another addition to your punishment and Goten you bring his royal highness to Gohan for a quick spar." Goten nodded and shot out of there without saying anything else. Vegeta scowled and followed Goten's Ki to fight the older Demi-Saiyan.

* * *

Gohan watched as the youngest Demi-Saiyan bolted into the house and slammed the door shut to his room. He raised an eyebrow at this and watched Vegeta landed in front of the house with a pissed off look on his face.

"You. Me. Spar. Now." He stated simply and Gohan grinned at this.

"Awesome. Let's go now. I've got some stuff I want to let out." He stated and they both flew out to an empty field to let out there anger for different reasons.

"_You have no pride at all, Kakarot." _The Sin, Pride, said and Goku rolled his eyes while playing with his spiky hair again now rubbing his stubble.

"I should probably shave before returning back home." He stated to himself and the Sin growled then grabbed the Saiyan by the hair so he would have to stare him in the eyes.

"_You should be more prideful! Look at what it got to your oldest son! It got him to be the most powerful being in the entire universe! You're falling behind! You need more pride to grow stronger!" _the Sin yelled at him and Goku struggled to be released from this Sin but it seemed like he was getting stronger. Goku's eyes narrowed and powered up to Super Saiyan, punching it in the head and causing it to release him. It got sent flying to the purification field and it cried out in horror.

"_**You shut the fuck up before I rip your lips off!" **_he cried in Natas's voice and the Sin started turning to some dark matter.

Suddenly Goku's eyes widen and he regained control over his body, his heart pounding against his chest and horror filling him body.

"He's still there." He said and raised his where the tattoos swirled, "He's not going away. He's getting stronger!"

* * *

Piccolo sat crossed legs above the waterfall and closed his eyes, listening to everything surrounding him. That was until some Ki was sent flying at him. He swore and moved out of the way before it could hit him but sadly it hit the waterfall.

"Damn it! That was favorite waterfall!" he yelled and turned back where the Ki blast came from. He smirked at the sight of the Gohan punching Vegeta in the gut, sending him flying to the Namek. Piccolo shot a Ki blast at the Saiyan Prince which caused him to turn Super Saiyan and whip around for a butterfly kick in the face.

"Don't get the fuckin' way, Namek!" he hissed and Piccolo stumbled back before punching him.

"To bad! You two got rid of the waterfall so now we're fighting!" he yelled back as they both started fighting, leaving Gohan to watch his old sensi and sparring partner fight against each over. He smirked at this and suddenly felt Videl's Ki below them, he looked below and saw her glaring at him with anger in her eyes.

"GOHAN SON! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL CALL YOUR MOTHER TO HELP ME WITH SCREAMING!" she yelled at him and the fighters placed their hands over their ears from the loudness. He swore silently and the two aliens chuckled at him, stopping to fight before the noise. He floated down and landed near her and waited for to yell at him until a Frying Pan hit him on the head. He swore loudly and stared at her in horror.

"Why did you do that?!" he hissed at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I told you that any fighting will increase when you finally snap! That's why!" she hissed at him and his eyes widen then slowly nodded.

"Sorry. I forgot about that." He said and she smiled at him for apologizing.

"That's okay, Gohan. Your mother and I baked some cookies; you can have some if you want." She said and drool started escaping his mouth.

"Food…" he mumbled and she giggled at this.

'You're so silly." She giggled and he blushed, his eyes widening a little. Piccolo and Vegeta noted this and smirked down at this.

Oh yeah, they were going to tease him about that.

* * *

"_**Come on, Kakarot. You want to kill. You know you want to. It'll bring back some pride in these unworthy veins of yours." **_Natas said in Goku's head and he heaved for breath while puking again for the fourth time. The Devil sighed and Goku heard something snap in his head again, causing him to puke even more.

"_**Don't make this harder for yourself, Kakarot." **_The Devil said, _**"I don't want to ruin the body we'll be sharing very soon. I would hate for it to close to death," **_

Goku let out a gurgled whimper and whispered, "N-n-n-n-never." The Devil sighed again and Goku's tattoos swirled again, now moving across his face and over half of his body was covered with the foreign words.

"_**If it had been just me, Kakarot, you may have gotten rid of me." **_It said and Goku scratched his arm, trying to make the words go away.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" he whimpered and the Devil laughed.

"_**You see, Kakarot, it's not just me trying to use your body. A Shadow Soul joined you without you even knowing so. They are able to possess someone with just the touch of their shadow and as the Egyptians said, 'the shadow contains something of the person it represents' so this one knew you had lost your innocence like itself and joined you when you were looking for a Devil to a make with! I happened to be this Devil and this Shadow is very powerful. We are now combined and we both welcome you to your own personal Hell, Son Goku." **_It said and laughed in Goku's mind as everything started turning black, time turning almost midnight and Satan would return to the Human World.


	16. 15 Day Seven: Wrath Part 1 (Saga 1)

**To dcp1992: Thanks! Now here's a new chapter and one of the final ones to the Devil's Deal Saga!**

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks! I appreciate that you read my note but anyway here's a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Mangalover4231: IT'S COMING!**

**Gohan: *places hands over ears* Holy shit, calm down!**

**Mangalover4321: *glares at the Demi-Saiyan* Stop being a party pooper, Gohan! It's almost the end of the Devil's Deal Saga then it'll be the Time Traveling Troubles Saga so be prepared of Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan's kid!**

**Gohan: WAIT A FRICKIN' MINUTE! I HAVE A KID?!**

**Mangalover4321: Yes, you have a kid but it's like in the original series. Your kid is a BOY!**

**Gohan:…Okay, I'm bored, you're being confusing, and I have some food to eat.**

**Mangalover4321: Okay! Bye, Gohan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/ Kai, E. J. Gold's The American Book of the Dead, or Snow White and the Huntsman.**

* * *

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Fifteen

Day Seven: Wrath (Part 1)

_Running. He had to run faster, it wasn't like he was slow or anything. It was just that he needed to at least tell her before __**He **__would kill her. _

"_Stupid ass forest!" he cried and jumped up to travel farther across the forest. _

_Suddenly something was heard behind him and he looked to see himself but as he was in the future, grinning at him with wide teeth and two sharp ones glistened at him with blood dripping down his chin. _

"_**Well, hello, hello, myself, what are you doing here?" **__he asked and Gohan paled, freezing in place. _

"_Y-Y-Y-y-y-you! You shouldn't be here!" he cried and his older self rolled his eyes. _

"_**Of course I shouldn't be, dumbass but that's what happens when a Psychic who can see the future tells you of what's going to happen. How do you think it's plausible for me to be here floating around in your subconscious?" **__he said and fingered with spiky strands falling in front of his dark eyes. _

"_Wait-WHAT? This is a dream?" he said and his older self sighed._

"_**Was I always this dumb?" **__he whispered and Gohan growled at him as the scenery changed to the Cell Games. His eyes widen and stared at the familiar arena where his father gave up so he would fight. _

"_**Anyway, I would like to talk to you when the pain in the ass, Psychic isn't here." **__He said until his body started turning invisible, __**"Fucking girl, I'll have to punish her when I get back but she still wasn't able to change the future. Do you know why?" **__His face started shifting to a weird color and he growled out something in Saiyango, punching his face and it shifted back to normal. Gohan winced at that and slowly shook his head no. _

"_**Because I'm one of the multiple time lines she has started to create. There isn't just one but billions! The Psychic here is able to see the different timelines! So not only has she seen the Mirai timeline, she's seen one where we were captured by Raditz and became a Saiyan soldier; never to meet Raditz and be just a scholar; we lose to Cell and die; and mother and Goten die so we kill ourselves!" **__he exclaimed and Gohan's hand twitched in annoyance. His other self wasn't trying to talk to him but make him become what he wants, __**"Oh so many possibilities and anything is possible! We could be dead, be slaves, cutting ourselves, eating like a king, and more to think of!" **_

_The ground started to fall apart from under his feet and anything he had fought or killed was clawing at him, dragging him down to the depths of darkness. He cried out in horror as Frieza had a mad smile across his 4__th__ form and pulled him down by the leg meanwhile Cell too was in his "Perfect" form and pulled him down with by his hand. Different aliens smiled down at him and laughed in glee as his older self tilted his head to left and wore a big grin too on his face while the whites of his eyes were black._

"_**Silly, silly, Gohan, you won't have control much longer. Me take over you and become one. Me and you will be same and kill together! It'll be fun for us!" **__he cried and Gohan's eyes widen._

"_You're fucked up!" he cried and he laughed, multiple voices echoing from it._

"_**Me?! You, boy, will be the one fucked up! I am the one to cause this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **__he said and ripped Gohan's hand off the ground to let him get dragged down in the never ending darkness. His eyes widen as he saw himself start shifting into a dark black mass with sharp teeth and blood red eyes along an angular cloak like around him. _

"_**Me be mine slowly and you'll never see the light again!' **__he yelled to him as he was pushed under bones and blood to choke on as he fell down._

* * *

Gohan gasped and his eyes shot open to see many of the students stare at him with narrowed concerned eyes. He rubbed his forehead and Angela bounced over there, a pout on her face.

"Is something wrong, Gohan?" she asked and he looked to see Videl staring at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Just stop shoving your fuckin' boobs in my face, whore." He hissed at her with venom dripping down his voice. She narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"My boobs aren't good enough for you." She hissed and he laughed.

"Girl, I know someone with bigger boobs than you." He stated and her eyes widen.

"Who the hell would that be?" she hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Videl Satan is in fact an H in bra size if you must know and you're just a F." he said and every guy's jaw dropped to the ground at the fact he knew the bra size of the two bustiest girls in Orange Star High School. Videl blushed big and Angela stared at him in horror as he grinned big.

"Y-y-y-you're a pervert!" she exclaimed and he yawned.

"Sure, but it's that like you try to get every other guy's face between your tiny breasts." He said and she fumed her hands tight into fists and punched him in the stomach yet it didn't bring him down. He stared down at her with cold eyes and she paled, fear coursing through her body and he turned back to Videl who had tons of girls around her asking about how she got so big. He walked over to her and the girls slowly backed away from so he could speak to her. She stared up at him with big eyes and he smirk down at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry about that, girly." He said and she nodded, "I know you don't like attention but she got what she deserved and nobody's going to talk to you about that with me around." She blushed and stared down at her feet, her hands fiddling together.

"Okay, Gohan." She whispered and walked back to the dressing room where everything went back to normal. Sharpener came over him and wiggled his eyebrows at that, grinning big.

"You got the hots for her." He said and Gohan narrowed his eyes, growling.

"I do not!" he hissed so the girls wouldn't hear it and Sharpener rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you say sorry for mentioning a girl's bra size and threatened the school if they didn't keep quiet about it you would hunt them down and torture them." He said and Gohan sighed.

"I would punch you to shut you up but your Videl's best friend's boyfriend so I won't." he whispered and Sharpener cried out.

"AH HA! You do admit it!" he yelled and Gohan growled at him again.

"Fine. Just keep your mouth shut and I won't beat you to a bloody pump." He said and walked away with Sharpener asking multiple questions about Videl.

* * *

"Woman, why the hell do I have to go to a stupid ass play?" Vegeta asked Bulma as she fixed his tie and she rolled her eyes, pulling the tie through and made it perfect. She patted his chest and he winced at his wounds.

"Sorry. Anyway, because today is the seventh day of the purifying ritual and it's the one where the Devil he made a Deal with has its power coming from. So in case, you and Gohan will fight him." She said and he nodded, grabbing his tie and loosening it a bit.

"Fine. Trunks will protect the Humans and I'll take on Kakarot. I owe him a good beating for what he did to me." He said with a smirk and Bulma scowled at this.

"Vegeta, don't be stupid. Your wounds still haven't fully healed and Gohan is the strongest out of all of you so I'm sure he can handle him." She said and he swore loud enough for Dr. Briefs to hear him from his lab.

"Woman, do I have to wear this stupid tie?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes or you'll be sleeping on the coach for a month." She said and he sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows. How did a Saiyan's Mate know exactly how to control a Saiyan male would always question them.

* * *

The Kannushi and Miko scowled and the chains rustled again, screaming echoing around them and shook the whole building.

"This shouldn't have happened!" the Miko cried and winced as another strain to the chains came again, pounding on the purification field was starting to crack.

"Do you think we can hold it and perform he finally purification spell?" the Kannushi asked and the miko bit the inside of her lip.

"Minoru-san, I'm not sure. I think we need Videl-san to finish the spell." She said and he nodded while taking a deep breath and continued to perform the spell to rid the Devil known as Satan from Son Goku's body.

* * *

"_You will be stopped!" Videl cried and the figure chuckled evilly, his black claws scrapping against her cheek and blood started dripping down her chin. _

"_**Or so you think, Satan Hokura but once he arrives, he'll see the dead body of his girlfriend and it'll cause him to go over the deep end and I'll combine his body with this one's! The world will crumble under my feet and I'll rule over everything else! HAHAHAHA!" **__the figure cried and Videl's eyes widen as his hand shifted to a gigantic claw like figure. He grabbed her by the throat and she winced at the tight grip he held, she clamped her hands together like she was going to pray. _

"_You will rue the day you kill me. I promise you that. Gohan wouldn't-" she was cut off when he plowed a hole into the center of her chest. Her eyes went blank and her white t-shirt started to get stained with blood. The last thing she saw was Gohan's huge eyes in horror and his face now stained with her blood. Her raven locks flowed up as the figure tossed her aside and she heard Gohan scream her name in agony._

* * *

Videl's eyes widen and placed a hand to her face, trying to stop bile from leaving her mouth. She stared at the ground and took slow even breaths, some other actors staring at her in concern. A brunette chick known as Pencila came to her side and asked, "Are you okay, Videl? I know that your heart is weak but we can have someone else fill the part if you're not doing so hot." She smiled at her and shook her head no.

"I'm fine just some nervous." She said and Pencila slowly nodded, leaving her alone and tears now brimmed her eyes.

"Gohan," she whimpered, "He'll see me like that. He's going to crack and I won't be able to stop them."

"What about Gohan?" Erasa said from above her and Videl's eyes widen, staring at her best friend in horror.

"Nothing, Erasa." She said and got up, walking away until a big hand stopped her. She looked up to see Gohan with a concerned look in his eyes stare down at her.

"You okay, Videl?" he asked and she smiled big at him, nodding.

"I'm fine. You should practice your lines, Gohan." She said and continued walking away, narrowing her eyes and thinking of what she could do to stop it from happening.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell her?" Sharpener bugged the Demi-Saiyan as he threw on the Huntsman outfit, glaring at the teen and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He ignored him and picked up the fake ax that weighed nothing, pointing it to him to make it seem deadly.

"Will you keep your mouth shut if I tell you when?" he asked and Sharpener paled, slowly nodding and Gohan put the ax down.

"After the fucking play." He answered and Sharpener blinked.

"Really? Wow, dude, you've fallen for her hard." He said and Gohan blushed big.

"I blame stupid genetics." He hissed and Sharpener tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why genetics?" he asked and Gohan growled, pulling at the arm gauntlets.

"Because my father fell in love with my mother after seeing her in three years, you could say it's a treat passed down at of his kids. The moment he laid on her, he knew she was familiar but being the dumb ass he was he didn't know who it was until he defeated her and instantly fell for her. She fit his personality and everyone thought it wouldn't work out until I was conceived right after their wedding day." He said and rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension in them.

"So, you're saying that you're going to get married, have sex with her then she'll have your child after tonight?" Sharpener said and Gohan grabbed the ax again, pushing it close to his throat.

"No, dumb ass," he hissed, "I'm saying that I'll be like that fool and fall head over heels for the girl."

"But haven't you already?" Sharpener asked and Gohan paused for a moment, slowly moving down the ax and stared at his shadow.

"I'm…not sure about that because also in my blood, I've been told that I shall bring forth bloodshed and death." He said and Sharpener tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Everyone thinks you're a scary guy Gohan because of the anger seen in your eyes but when you're near Videl, they soften and turn to happiness and protection. If you have Videl by your side, I don't think you'll go all crazy and shit." He said and Gohan smirked at him.

"Thanks, Sharpener." He said and Sharpener grinned at him, putting his hand and Gohan shook it.

"No problem, dude." He said and they continued to talk about their girls.

* * *

"Curses! The shield is breaking, Riko-san!" the Kannushi said and the Miko winced as holes started appearing on the shield. Something roared again and a gasp of pain behind it, whimpering like a dog.

"Please calm down, Goku-san!" the Miko cried but the figure inside the shield was going to be no longer Son Goku but the Devil named Satan and himself were going to become one. Son Goku still had his body now but the tattoos around his arm were growing big and his body convulsing and puking up anything left in his stomach from yesterday. His teeth were now all sharp and pointed like billions of triangles and Devil's horn were beginning to grow on his forehead. His nails were long and sharp and clawed at his face, blood rushing down and spilt on the ground.

"He's no longer able to hear you, Riko." The Kannushi said and she bit her lip, the shield vibrating again.

"I know that but if the shield breaks, we can't do anything else. He'll hunt down and bring forth disaster to anyone if he escapes." She said and smiled sadly, "But we'll be able to stop them if we throw our powers to our maximum and destroy our bodies to put up a better field and transport him to Hell." The Kannushi's eyes widen and stared at her in horror then narrowed them and smiled sadly too.

"Guess it has finally come to this, hasn't it?" she said and Goku flinched, wide eyes staring at them in horror and glee, "Videl-san is going to the same when her mother died, correct, Minoru-san?" The Kannushi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, she'll silent for a couple days then has those emotionless eyes but they'll be buried with anger too. She doesn't like us at all and hold it against us both." He said and she laughed a bit.

"She reminds so much like her mother." The Miko stated and the Kannushi nodded.

"I'll go first." He said, "Videl has more connection to you than me. Plus you have more power than me so I will go. Tell her I hope for a good fortuned man to make her happy, even if it is your boy, Goku. Goodbye, Riko. I pray that everything will be left in good hands." Suddenly he started to glow and tears spilled down her face, a forced smile on her face.

"We'll still have our Sakura watching to see." She said and he nodded at this, the light now turning him to mist and forming around the shield.

"Indeed, I'll be waiting for you." He said and finally turned to the shield, leaving the Miko to fend for herself and left her alone with a massive force of destruction.

* * *

Videl fell to her knees in the middle of the play where she was ready to strike 'Finn' with the fake nail in her hand. Everyone stared especially the director, Erasa, wondering what was wrong. Tears glimmered in her eyes and she put a hand to her heart, frowning and her lips trembling.

"Baka." She whispered then started to stay it louder, "Baka. Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

"Excuse us for a moment!" Erasa screamed and pulled the curtains closed, she ran over to her friend and the actors surrounded her, worried and concern in their eyes.

"Videl, what is it?" Erasa asked and Videl's gaze started to get clouded, her pupil disappearing and no emotions were held on her face.

"_So he's finally descended." _She said in Prophet's voice but tears still ran down her face. She lifted a finger and put it against her face, catching it and stared at it, _"He's not even my grandfather yet I'm still crying. Strange." _She got up and patted her clothes down, turning to Erasa and nodded.

"_Sorry about this. I will be fine in a minute and we'll continue the show." _She said and walked away to go outside, leaving them agape. Erasa blinked and walked as she went out to the rainy grounds. She opened the door and sighed, closing it gently behind her and sat down. She crossed her legs and clapped her hands together, opening her mouth and began to speak some Japanese, _"__手の届かない終わりのないことの神の沈黙に__;__完成知識の神の沈黙に__;__無音の声の神沈黙に__;__ラビリンスの心の神の沈黙に__;__古代の心の神の沈黙に__;__胎児ガイドの神の沈黙に__;__目に見えないガイドの神の沈黙に__;__すべての衆生の生命の保護装置__;__完成知識のそれらの神の沈黙に__;__ヒト霊長類の化身の神の沈黙に__;__迷路ガイドの神の沈黙に それらのために彼らの解放を犠牲誰 誰がまだ真実に目覚めていない__;__死の主の神の沈黙に、迷路の永遠の胎児常駐誰が自分の償還を犠牲にしているどこでもすべての旅人の償還のために__;__原初の人間の神の沈黙に__;__偉大な犠牲の神の沈黙に__; __私は敬意、愛と希望を提供する__;__しかし、すべての上に、私は感謝の気持ちを与える。__(*1)" _

She breathed in and the tears stopped falling from her face. She sighed and turned back to the door, pulling at it but it wouldn't open. An eyebrow twitched and she scowled, moving to the front door and opened it but stopped when a cold shiver appeared on her shoulder. She looked over it and yet saw nothing.

* * *

"Gohan!" Sharpener cried and Gohan scowled, pulling away from the food to see Sharpener with worry across his face.

"What the fuck is it? I'm eating." He growled and Sharpener pointed to the closed curtains.

"Videl suddenly started breaking down! No one knows why but she just said 'So he's descended' in a weird emotionless voice! I think you need to go check her out to see if she's okay." He yelled and Gohan's eyes widen.

"Shit! That isn't good." He hissed and bolted up to the play to see the thing opened. His eyes wide and slide to a stop before seeing Angela with 'Finn' run to the stage and shove him to the ground. He glared at him and Angela grinned down at him with an evil hint in her eyes.

"My brother tells me you are a widower, a drunkard and one of few who has ventured into the Dark Forest. One of my prisoners has escaped there. " She said and he rolled his eyes, following his line.

"Then he's dead." He stated and got up to tower over her.

"She." She said and nodded for 'Finn' to get closer.

"Then she is most certainly dead."

"Find her. Bring her to me."

"I've been through the Dark Forest enough times to know I'm not going back."

The lines went on and on until swords were pointed at his neck, he sighed and continued on. Suddenly a cold shiver caused him to look in the crowd to see Vegeta whispering to Bulma where they sat in the front row and his shadow wavered.

_What the hell?! _

The curtains closed and everyone clapped as they changed the scene, people moving around but Gohan stood still. He was confused until Videl patted his chest and he looked down to see Prophet instead of the girl he had started falling for.

"_Mr. Killer, you're not in this scene. It's my turn." _She stated until he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. He growled and hissed out, "What happened to Videl that made you appear?" She frowned and stared down at the ground.

"_Do not be concerned. She will return soon after her temper tantrum and crying fit. I'll be able to fill her in when she returns but just pretend I'm Videl." _She stated in a flat out voice and Gohan growled out a curse at her, stomping away in anger while she stuck her tongue out at him.

She smiled big and said, _"And the show must go on." _

_To Be Continued …_

* * *

(*1): "To the divine silence of unreachable endlessness; To the divine silence of perfected knowledge; To the divine silence of the soundless voice; To the divine silence of the Heart of the Labyrinth; To the divine silence of the ancient mind; To the divine silence of the unborn guide; To the divine silence of the unseen guide, protector of all sentient life; To the divine silence of those of perfected knowledge; To the divine silence of human primate incarnation; To the divine silence of the labyrinth guides who sacrifice their liberation for those who have not yet awakened to the truth; To the divine silence of the Lord of Death, the eternal unborn resident of the labyrinth who has sacrificed his own redemption for the redemption of all voyagers everywhere; To the divine silence of the primordial being; To the divine silence of the great sacrifice; I offer homage, love and hope; But above all, I give our gratitude." –from the American Book of the Dead by E. J. Gold


	17. 16 Day Seven: Wrath Part 2 (Saga 1)

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks. Enjoy this Chapter!**

**To dcp1992: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so here's the next one!**

**To Greg best: Yes, Gohan's a jerk but he'll lighten up. **

**Mangalover4321: It's coming!**

**Videl: *blinks* What? **

**Mangalover4321: This Saga is ending! **

**Videl: *anime sweat drops* So?**

**Mangalover4321: That means something is going to happen to Gohan!**

**Videl: And? It's not like I've haven't seen it the future.**

**Mangalover4321: *opens her then shuts it and huddles in the corner, acting depressed* Love you guys too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/ GT/ or Kai. **

_Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Sixteen

Day Seven: Wrath (Part 2)

Gohan watched her with anger hinted in his eyes as Prophet played Snow White and started talking to 'William' who was a pervert known as Bookin with a fake smile on her face as he chatted with her. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he leaned into kiss her, his blood boiling. Sharpener notices the anger in his eyes and pales, poking his somewhat friend.

"Uh…dude, you okay?" he asked and veins started popping on his head.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he hissed and suddenly a cry was heard out, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KISS VIDEL! ONLY BIG BROTHER IS SUPPOSED TO DOTHAT TO MAKE ME AN UNCLE!"

Gohan's jaw dropped at the voice of his younger brother and a huge blush across his face while Prophet turned to his brother, smiling big and whispered something under her breath. In the crowd, people started gasping and even Sharpener too besides Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten. He stared at her with wide eyes until she walked away from Bookin, her hips swaying seductively.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Murderer, I just made them believe I was kissing the pervert. You should be glad that no one will touch your precious Videl." _She said and he growled, grabbing her arm until a flash appeared in front of his eyes that it had a naked Videl blushing like crazy at him.

He removed his arm back and gripped it tight in against himself. His eyes narrowed and anger hissed out of him. She giggled at this and her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"_So what did you see, Mr. Murderer?" _she whispered and he blushed.

"None of your damn business, girl." He replied and she laughed at this.

"_Oh but it will be in the future." _She stated and walked away, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

* * *

"_WITCH! WITCH! BURN THE FUCKING WITCH! SHE'S CURSED US ALL!"_

Prophet leaned against the door frame as sweat dripped down her forehead and a headache panged against her head. She breathed hard and her vision warped around her with different colors flashing in front of her eyes. She mumbled a curse under her breath and looked up to the ceiling where laughter was heard from it.

"_THE WITCH WILL BURN! LET HER BURN TO HER DEATH! LET US HEAR HER CRIES OF AGONY FOR WHAT HAS DONE TO US!" _

She winced at the word 'witch' and slowly her eyes widen at the sight of fire. Her whole body began to shake and she started moving backwards, her feet wobbling in her high heeled shoes. She stumbled backwards and gripped the wooden floor tight in her hands.

"_**Yes, this 'Witch' is part of the Satan Hokura where they worship the Devil of Wrath. That's why she's a 'Witch'. Her powers of evil made you into what you are. If you destroy the Satan Hokura, then you'll be free of this Curse of hers." **_

"_No. I'm not a Witch." _She whimpered then before she knew it tears slide down her face and her pupils returned. Videl blinked and stared at where she was, whipping away the tears in her eyes.

"Prophet was crying?" she questioned.

"_KILL THE WITCH! KILL THE WITCH! HE TELLS THE TRUTH! HE KNOWS GOD HAS CURSED YOU, WITCH! GIVE YOURSELF UP! GOD IS FREE US OF THE CURSE YOU HAVE GIVEN US, WITCH! COME OUT SO WE RIP YOUR SKULL AND GIVE IT TO GOD!" _

Her eyes widen and turned to face many people of an unknown village with fire, stakes, and pitch forks in their hands while their eyes were hidden beneath a black shadow that blocked out their faces. She blinked innocent eyes at them until they started surrounding her, bringing them closer to her.

"_**Yes, yes, kill the Witch. She deserves to burn." **_

"No…" she whimpered and a tattoo similar to Goku's appeared randomly on their bodies, her eyes widen even longer, "Devil's Deal?"

"_**Looks like the 'Witch' is experiencing some difficulties in her visions! This is fun!" **_Gohan said from behind her with blood red eyes and a mad grin on his face, his hands pure black like what Goku's are and sharp nails scratched her right across her left eye. She cried out in pain and blood spilled down her face, dripping onto the floor.

"Gohan?" she cried out in horror and he laughed at her.

"_**Nope, your little boyfriend got absorbed by me." **_He said and tears flooded down her face, intertwining with the blood being spilled.

"No! You're lying! He's still here!" she hissed at him with anger in her eye and he tilted his head to the side, changing into his future self.

"_**Are you okay? You seem a little out of it, girly." **_He said with care in voice then a mad grin came across his face, _**"I beat it's because you don't want to believe it." **_

"NO!" she cried and her eyes shot open to see Gohan holding her in his arms, his eyes wide in worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she blinked, looking around then blushed at the fact that she was in his arms and his hand was near her butt.

"I'm fine, Gohan." She said and he frowned at this then got up, her still his arms and she blushed even harder. He threw her over his shoulders where he breasts rubbed against his shoulders and he blushed, carrying her outside. Everyone stared at them and once they were outside, he placed her down and sat in front of her.

"Hurry up. The play will start back up and it'll be our part." He said and she twirled her fingers around, staring at the ground.

"Well, it wasn't me at first. Prophet was crying when I returned and I started hearing voices, calling me a Witch and that I should burn alive because I had cursed some people. Then they had started hearing the Devil's telling them that I was a Witch and burn down the Satan Hokura because he convinced them that they were Evil but in reality they were trying to prevent the Devils to come back to Earth." She explained and he nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Videl." He said and smirked at her, "I'm glad you aren't holding anything back."

Oh but what did the poor Half Saiyan know.

* * *

"Are you still with us, Son Goku?" the Miko asked the creature that had once been Son Goku with tears still falling down her face from her husband's departure. Son Goku or the Devil groaned in pain, more evil covering his body yet his hair still remained the same despite the fact that the Devil was turning him into a monster.

"_**Kill…me!" **_it begged and she frowned at this, now staring at the ground.

"It is against my will to kill others, even if you will become a Devil, Son Goku." She stated in a monotone voice and the Devil slammed up against the field, skin peeling away from his face to reveal red muscles lancing with black blood.

"_**SEND ME TO HELL!" **_he cried again and pounded his fists against the shield, causing it to shake and she bit her lip at this.

"I will not send an innocent man to Hell to become the Devil and attack again and be even angrier." She answered and he pounded on the shield again.

"_**I WAS NEVER INNOCENT TO BEGIN WITH!" **_he screamed at the top of his lungs as the whites of his eyes became black and iris became red. She bit her lip and closed her eyes even harder.

"_**I WAS SENT HERE WITH ORDERS TO KILL THE PEOPLE OF EARTH NOW LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!" **_he screamed at her and she winced at that.

"Son Goku please calm down." She whispered, "If you keep getting annoyed, you'll never see your family again." He stopped and his head looked to the ground until chuckling was heard from him. Her eyes widen in horror at the realization what she had done.

"_**So…if I get angrier, I'll be able to see my family again, is what you're saying?" **_he said and she shook her head no.

"No! That's not what I mean!" she exclaimed but he continued to chuckle and he looked up to the ceiling.

"_**Everything is so clear now. I'll just break out of here to go see my family! That's it!" **_he said and grinned larger, _**"SAY GOODBYE SOON, MIKO! THE SATAN HOOKURA WILL BE GONE FOREVER WHEN I KILL THAT BLASTED GRANDDAUGHTER OF YOUR'S!" **_

"You will not touch her, Devil!" she exclaimed at him and he cocked an eyebrow at this.

"_**You think you're strong enough to beat me then you're more stupid than you look, Miko. I can easily punish your for making me go through this then I'll go after that pesky granddaughter of yours. She won't see it coming." **_He said and her eyes widen, glaring at him, _**"Now that reminds me of an annoying Priestess back a couple centuries ago but now it's the present and she's been dead for centuries now." **_

"I will stop you from wrecking this planet." She hissed at him and he started tapping the shield which vibrated at his touch.

"_**With this pathetic shield and weak body of yours, I don't think you're going to last at all when I break free so the world will fall into my hands and everyone will fall into Darkness." **_He said and started laughing manically again.

* * *

"GOHAN!" Goten jumped up and tackled his brother in a bear hug. The teen smirked at him and rubbed his hair, putting him back on the ground.

"Hey, little guy, what's up?" he asked and Goten grinned big.

"Will I be getting a niece or nephew to play with soon?" he asked and a dark shadow cast over Gohan's face then he started cracking his knuckles, ready to give the little Demi-Saiyan a good spar.

"Gohan!" Videl cried and waved at him. He smiled at her and Goten noticed this, chuckling at the sight of his brother being friendly.

"Yep, you've fallen hard for Ms. Videl, Gohan." He said and Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground, staring at this little brother in shock that he knew of this.

"You know?!" he hissed and Goten tilted his head to the side, nodding.

"Yeah," he said, "I realized that when you came back from finding out the odd Ki flare plus you seem to always mumble about her in your sleep." Gohan blushed at the fact his little brother even knew about his crush then he blinked at one thing he said.

"Hey, I don't dream about her!" he hissed and Goten pointed behind him. Gohan blinked and looked to see Videl with some bottled water in her hands; one for herself and the other for him.

"You don't dream about whom, Gohan?" she asked and he blushed even harder, staring at the ground.

"No one really, I had a dream of fighting a really powerful guy and kicked his ass." He said and she raised an eyebrow then shrugged, handing him the water bottle.

"Anyway, the after party has begun, do you want to go or we could-" she began until he started pulling her out of the auditorium to outside. Everyone watched the teens and Chi-Chi had stars in her eyes at the sight of her son with Videl.

"We have to talk." He said and her eyes widen, remembering what he said before the play started.

"Oh yeah…" she whispered and they continued to go through the forest, blushing like crazy until he stopped. He breathed in and turned to her, emotions flying through his head.

"Okay…" he said and rubbed his face, staring up at the sky and blushed crimson red, "Well…um…" He tried to say his feelings but he wasn't really a feelings guy since he was ten. He rubbed his chin again and blushed harder, scowling.

"Kami, this is hard to say!" he exclaimed and her eyes got big, patiently waiting for her answer and hoped he would accept her feelings.

"Screw it, I don't care if the whole fucking world hears me!" he exclaimed and clamped his hands tight, closing his eyes, "I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Her whole body heat up and she stood frozen until his snapped open to see she hadn't moved. He sighed and she looked to ground.

"I…um…really like you too, Gohan." She said and his eyes widen then his face lit up in glee.

"Really?" he asked and bent down to her face, seeing a big blush on hers, "You do?" She nodded and he picked her up from underneath her arms, grinning big and shoved her into his chest.

"Kami, you have no idea what it means to me." He whispered as he stroked her hair, causing her whole body to go to mush. She nodded her head and managed to wrap her arms around him too.

"Oh Gohan." She whispered into his ear as they enjoyed the moment and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

"_**So ya gonna finally give up, Miko?" **_Goku asked and she scowled at her, her powers slowly falling and her body reducing to its limits.

"Never, Devil." She hissed at him and he chuckled at this, rolling his hand back and forth.

"_**You've stopped calling me, Son Goku now. Now you believe I'm the Devil yet I'm so much more because you fools thought so little of my tattoo." **_He said and her eyes widen, _**"It didn't just hold the Seal to our Deal but also in Hell, a Shadow Soul invaded Son Goku as we left so now the Devil became even stronger when it finally merged with it as the Devil and Son Goku became one personality." **_

"So what should I call you then?" she whispered as realization hit her like a slap across the face.

"_**Call me Akujin (*1)." **_He replied and she shivered at it.

"Fine then," she whispered, "_Akujin_, you will lose." He chuckled at this and tapped the shield again, causing more to shatter. Her eyes widen and she twitched to move back but if she did the whole shield would break and he would be able to walk free. She scowled at this and bit her lips, staring at the ground.

"_**You're running out of time, Miko. What are you going to do now?" **_he said with a smirk played on his face. She took a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest, sadness filled her and she started chanting in Japanese. He blinked at this and stared at her as she continued to do but suddenly stopped to yell, "ビーデルさんに私の力を転送するので、彼女は、この悪魔を打ち負かすことができるようになります！ (*2)" His eyes widen at the last part and stood up at this.

"_**You hag! You're intently letting me go! You're giving half of your powers to that stupid granddaughter of yours!" **_he exclaimed and she smiled at this, her whole body turning to specks of dust and she smiled at this.

"Your defeat will be soon, Akujin." She said in a whisper until half of the specks of her flew out of the Misogi to Videl.

* * *

Grandpa Gohan looked up to the ceiling with a sad face and frowned, staring down at the all the weapons he sold. He rubbed his wrinkled face and a bell ran as the door opened to reveal a boy about nine or ten with bright azure eyes and spiky black hair. He stood about half of Grandpa Gohan's fight and observed many of the weapons.

"You have a good amount of weapons here, old man." He said and Grandpa Gohan smiled at this, reminding him of his grandson named after him.

"Indeed, is that why you're here?" he asked and he shrugged.

"Well, my sensei sent me here to find something called the _Subete no aku o bassai no ken (*3)_." He said and Grandpa Gohan's eyes widen, staring at the young boy in surprise.

"You know of that blade?" he asked and the kid rolled his eyes.

"I just said it so it would be a yes. My sensei told me to get it so we could give it to someone how will be able to wield the blade without going mad." He said and Grandpa Gohan slowly nodded before digging out a wrapped kantana, placing it on the table.

"Who is your master before you take this blade?" he asked and the kid rolled his eyes.

"You would know his master along with him being my father." he said and Grandpa Gohan waited for him to answer, "His name is Gohan."

* * *

"So woman, can we leave yet?" Vegeta asked and Bulma sighed, watching as Goten whispered something to Trunks about Videl. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at this shadow and watched as it turned his head to Chi-Chi who was over at the window, peering at something. He groaned to his wife and made her look at Chi-Chi. Bulma raised her eyebrows and walked over there while dragging Vegeta with her.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, what are you looking at?" Bulma asked and Chi-Chi looked down at her with stars in her eyes.

"My son has fallen in love!" she exclaimed and Vegeta smirked at this.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Psychic girl would it?" he asked and Chi-Chi blinked at this.

"Yeah…how do you know that?" she asked and he leaned against a wall.

"Because Kakabrat was whipped by her yelling when he was fighting the Namek and me so she screamed at him and he agreed to everything she said." He said and Chi-Chi's eyes widen, jaw dropping until more stars were in her eyes.

"Oh! I can see grandchildren!" she cried and Bulma sweat drop at the fact then got serious.

"Chi-Chi, do you know the reason why Goku isn't here?" she asked and Chi-Chi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because the idiot decided to go hi back to everyone." She growled and Bulma sighed, placing her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and shook her head sadly.

"No, Chi-Chi, it's not that at all." She said and Chi-Chi blinked at this, releasing her arms.

"Why would he lie to me?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"He didn't say any of those words though. Gohan lied about what Goku was doing to protect you from the devastation." She said and Chi-Chi's eyes widen, "Goku did not die in Hell as you know but you cannot escape Hell by breaking out, Vegeta would know because he tried that before. Goku had to make a dangerous Deal."

"What type of Deal?" Chi-Chi asked and Bulma took a deep breath while Vegeta stared at the ground.

"He made a Deal with the Devil to get out of Hell to see his family but in exchange, he had to merge his Soul with the Devil." She said and Chi-Chi's eyes widen, tears now flowing down her face.

"You lie!" she screamed at her and jumped to grab her until Vegeta slammed her back, everyone paused to see the Son woman failing and calling Bulma a liar and worse words.

"Goku wouldn't do that! He would never do that! You lie! You liar!" she screamed at her and Goten watched in sadness, walking over to his mother. She stopped and saw her boy come to her, a dark shadow cast over his eyes.

"Goten, you know that they're lying, right?" she said and he breathed out, looking her in the eyes with strength in them.

"I'm sad to say, Mr. Vegeta's right, mother. Father did everything to come home and see us full of happiness." He said and her eyes widen, falling to her knees and stared at the ground. Goten placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a big hug.

"Father was forced to do such actions because he had no love in Hell." He explained to her, "He was lonely and had lost his innocence when he arrived there so don't call Mrs. Bulma all those mean names." She continued to cry in her son's arms and the Briefs stared at the Sons in sadness, knowing it wouldn't be the only thing to bring them to tears.

* * *

Akujin sat in the field and watched as it flickered to stay. He rolled his eyes and stared at his nails, scratching them against the floor. He hummed along to an old song and chuckled a bit.

"_**Now it's just me." **_He said and stood up, stretching out all his newfound muscles that he had gained, _**"Breaking this barrier should be easier said than done with this new body." **_He opened his hand to reveal a big ball of dark Ki and grinned big, eyes wide in madness.

"_**Let us start this celebration with a bang." **_He said and fired the Ki blast, everything turned dark around him. The shield broke and Akujin was sent free to wreak havoc on the world.

_To be continued…_

* * *

(*1) Akujin: evil god, evil spirit, devil, daemon, demon

(*2) ビーデルさんに私の力を転送するので、彼女は、この悪魔を打ち負かすことができるようになります！: Transfer my powers to Videl-san so she will be able to beat this Devil!

(*3) Subete no aku o bassai no ken: The sword of cutting down all evil.


	18. 17 Day Seven: Wrath Part 3 (Saga 1)

**To dccp1992: Perhaps, but anyway, thanks for the comment and sorry for the long update! I was having AP work and needed to get it done. But here's the chapter!**

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks and yes, he finally told her! Hooray!**

**To jomama25: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: One more chapter after this one and the Devil's Deal Saga ends! **

**Gohan: Finally, so many people will be glad about it.**

**Mangalover4321: Or so you think.**

**Gohan: Wait, what-?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

_The Devil's Deal Saga_

Chapter Seventeen

Day Seven: Wrath (Part 3)

The young boy whistled an old tone he had once heard his mother sing to him when he had trouble falling to sleep and stared at the blue sky above his head. His blue eyes reflected the skies back at him and he sighed, looking back in front of him to see a vision of his father standing before him with a frown on his face and blood gushing down from his right shoulder.

"Just my imagination." He said and sighed, walking right past him and the vision of him disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, kid."

He stopped at the voice and turned to see three big thugs. Each of them had massive amounts of muscles and tons of tattoos across their bodies. He narrowed his eyes at this and frowned at the sight of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it, assholes?" he asked and a vein popped on their heads.

"Smartass kid, does that mouth of yours protect your body?" one of them hissed and the kid rolled his eyes.

"No but I'm capable of fighting with my fists too, jerk face." He said and one of the man's fists sent to the kid's face but suddenly he caught it. The man's eyes widen and stared at the kid in horror.

"What the fuck?" he hissed and the kid frowned at this.

"You three aren't even worth my time." He stated and twisted the man's all the way around, breaking the bone then shoved him away. He landed on top of the other men and the kid started walking away, ignoring their moans and groans.

"This place is full of wimps." He said to himself and continued on his way.

* * *

"Gohan…" Videl whispered as they pulled away from each other and panted for breath, a blush hinted on their cheeks. He rubbed his cheek against hers and she smiled at him, holding each other's hands.

"Yeah?" he whispered and she looked up to the sky.

"I think Obaa-san left with Ojii-san." She said with tears staining her eyes then he scowled.

"Is it because of-?" he started to ask before she placed a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"No," she whispered, "She did it to save Goku-san. Now she left me some of her power to finish the job." His eyes widen and gripped her tight in his arms, anger flowing through his mind.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked and she took a big breath, moving away from Gohan and looked up to the sky. Her eyes narrowed and the sky slowly started dark around them, thunder clapped.

"We're going to wait and see what happened."

* * *

The kid continued down past Capsule Corp. and observed the dark sky, rain now starting to pour down. He sighed and stopped, raising a hand over his face and sank down on the wall to Capsule Corp. He coughed a bit before looking at his hand to see blood, eyes narrowed and he scowled.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" he hissed and coughed again, more blood spilling down his face.

"And who's the idiot, dumbass student of mine?" a voice said to the side of him and he looked up to see a purple haired man pulled back with blue eyes staring down at him with anger hinted in them. He wore a brown leather jacket that held the Capsule Corp. logo on it and baggy black cargo pants along matching boots and tank top, a sword strapped to his back.

"Hey, sensi," he said before coughing again, "I got the sword." His sensi nodded at this and stood tall, leaning against the wall.

"Is it picking up again?" he asked and the kid smirked at him.

"No, I'm coughing up blood just because I feel like it." He said and chuckled a bit before coughing again even harder.

"Just like your old man, Gakusei (*1)." He said and the student narrowed his eyes, anger filling him.

"Don't compare me to him." He hissed and the Sensi sighed, pulling out a pill bottle and uncapped it. He held it out to the kid and poured out two for him. His eyes narrowed and gulped them down without anything to drink with them. He breathed in and wiped the blood from off his cheek, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Some idiots tried to get the sword, sensi, they were weak and I was forced to fight." He said and his sensi nodded, digging out some old cigarettes in his pocket. He flickered the package open and grabbed one then put it away, lighting the cigarette up with a tiny blast of Ki.

"Ok then," he said and inhaled the smoke into his lungs, "We wait until the time is right. I'll get inside Capsule Corp. and we'll hide in there for the time being." The kid smirked at him and an evil look in his eye now.

"You're hacking in. Sweet," He said and the sensi sweat dropped.

"No, I know the passcode but," he said and pointed to the kid, "You're going to fire at the cameras so no video footage will catch walking in." The kid smirked even more and cracked his knuckles.

"Good." He said, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl waited at the steps of the high school for Goku to arrive and start causing havoc but still wasn't there to their shock. Gohan scowled even more and impatiently tapped his foot, the sky now flashed with lighting.

"Is he coming or not, girl?" Vegeta asked and Videl sighed.

"He is but I cannot locate where he is." She replied and he swore again, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"He's friggin' lazy." He said and Gohan smirked at this.

"He is still part of my father so what the hell do you expect?" he said with a chuckle and Vegeta gave him the finger as Videl rolled her eyes.

Men would be men, even Saiyan men.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Gohan asked and Vegeta smirked.

"You can go back to sucking your girlfriend's face, Kakabrat." He said and Gohan's and Videl's whole face lit up like a cherry.

"Shut up, Veggiehead!" he yelled and Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in anger, cracking his knuckles.

"What did you say, brat?" he hissed until a scream was heard near them and they all turned to it, running towards it to see…

"WOMAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AND THE KID DOING HERE?!" Vegeta screamed at his mate who brushed the leaves from her dress, glaring at her husband.

"Trunks wanted to see what's going on and flew away so I caught up to him by the new jet pack I recently tested, noticing that he was watching you three." She explained but that still brought up the Saiyan prince's anger.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD STAY! THE BOY CAN FIGHT! YOU CAN'T! BOTH OF YOU LEAVE BEFORE I FORCE YOU TWO TO GO BACK!" he screamed at them and Bulma rolled her eyes. Hands on her hips and glared at the Saiyan prince with a stern look in her eye.

"You are not the boss of me, Vegeta." She said and he scowled even more.

"Bulma, this is for Trunks and your safety." He said and she blinked at the use of their names mentioned in his sentence. She blinked then nodded, grabbing Trunks hand and started pulling him along.

"We're going back to Capsule Corp, Trunks." She said and his eyes widen, staring at his mother in confusion.

"But I can still fight." He complained and Vegeta glared at him.

"If you can fight then you protect the woman, Kakabrat Two, the Harpy and yourself then. You'll be the fallback if one of us dies." Vegeta said and Trunks' eyes widen even more in horror.

"Dad." He said but Bulma continued to pull him along.

"Let's go Trunks." She said and smiled at Vegeta, waving bye at him while he looked away but gave a small nod back to her. Gohan stared at the ground, memories of long ago surfacing and he started zoning out.

* * *

_***Flashback (7 years ago) ***_

"_Hey, Dad!" the eleven year old cried to his father and waved his hands up and down with a big smile on his face. His father turned to him and walked over, his feet echoing across the hyperbolic Time Chamber. He sank down to his son and messed the young boy's hair around while smiling at the same time._

"_What is it, son?" he asked and the young boy suddenly frowned, looking down to the ground with worry hinted in his eyes. _

"_I had a nightmare again." He began and the father sat down, crossing his legs and listened, "This time it didn't involve Cell though." The man tilted his head to the send and rubbed his face a bit. The boy had started getting nightmares every once a week about Cell yet one without Cell was most likely Frieza or the Saiyan invasion. _

"_What was it about?" he asked and the boy's dark eyes narrowed. _

"_It involved no enemies that I've seen or heard of but I could still feel this pure Evil mass of Ki coming from it. Anyway, it began with a many bodies hanging by their necks and some even having severed heads, blood continued to spill from the trees the bodies hanged were while the severed ones continued to bleed out. A couple of heads had rolled over to me and they were some people I know." He said and the man narrowed his eyes at this horrifying dream his son had. _

"_Who were they?" he asked and the boy gulped, eyes widen and sweat glistened on his face._

"_Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Tien, Master Roshi, Yamacha, Vegeta, Bulma, her parents, baby Trunks, Oolong, Puar, Mr. Popo, Kami, and Mother." He said and Goku's eyes widen, staring at the white floor. His vision blurred and horror filled him. _

"_Then what happened?" he asked and the son looked away._

"_I fell to my knees and started crying, screaming in horror then I felt shiver on my back and shot around to see something huge, it's fingers using as branches for the people hanged and a mad grin was across its black spiky face with cartoonish horns coming from its head and blood red circles as eyes stared down at me." He said, "I knew it was the source of everything that was happening but the thing was that I __**smiled **__at it." _

"_Son," the man began, "Do you know how many nightmares I've ever had in my life?" The son blinked and shook his head no while the man narrowed his eyes at this._

"_I've had them since I was a kid. I've dreamt of killing my best friends in cold blood with a grin across my face and blood on me, licking it up, son." He said and the boy's eyes widen, vomit rising up in his throat. He placed his hands over his mouth and tears threatened to roll down his face but he was stronger than that. _

"_How do you survive it, dad?" he asked and the man looked away, eyes full of angst. _

"_It's just a dream, son." He answered, "That's how I deal with it." _

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"He lied…" he whispered and narrowed his eyes, remembering all the horrid nightmares he had as a teen. He growled and turned to the dark sky, pouring down on him. His eyes like slits and rain dripped down every part of his body.

"Devil, you will get what you deserve for making a Deal with the son of Son Goku, Earth's protector, the one who once shed light to darkness, the answer to all living things that cry out for peace, ally to good, me, Son Gohan, nightmare to you!" he hissed under his breath and lighting flashed behind him.

* * *

"Gakusei," the purple haired man said to the young boy, frying the video cameras before they could get an image of them. The kid paused and looked to his sensi with big eyes, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"What is it, sensi?" he asked until suddenly a Ki blast was fired at him. His eyes widen and the man held his hand out, grabbing it and crushing it easily. He narrowed his eyes and looked around to see who it was then suddenly a Ki blast was at the back of skull, waiting to be released but didn't dare fire.

"Who the hell are you people?" asked behind him and he narrowed his eyes at this, trying to see who it was.

"None of your business." He stated back and the blast moved closer to his skin, almost peeling it.

"It's my job to make sure no one in my family gets hurt. You trying to break in are up to me to stop you." The voice said and the young boy narrowed his eyes.

"You're not completely Human." The kid said and the voice chuckled at this.

"Correct. I'm surprised a Human knows this." It said and the kid rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm not fully Human, idiot. I'm Quarter-Saiyan." He said before disappearing and appearing to grab the voice's body, pulling him into the light and slammed him into the ground. The voice gasped and bright blue eyes glowed along with short purple hair shining in the light. The kid blinked at the sight of Trunks and looked up to his sensi with a familiar face on the boy and his sensi.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked and his sensi blinked at the sight of Trunks.

"It appears that my other self thinks that we're a threat." He said, "Father must have told him to watch over here."

"Who are you?" he asked and the man grinned at him.

"The name's Trunks Vegeta Briefs, your alternative timeline version."

* * *

_***Flashback (2 Years Ago) ***_

_Gohan punched the Saiyan Prince in face in anger and he growled power raging through him. He stopped and heaved for breath, clenching his hands and rubbed his face. The Saiyan Prince scowled at this and wiped the blood from off his face, coughing again to choke out blood. _

"_Brat, take a break." He said and Gohan swore at him, coughing for breath. _

"_No!" he hissed and his eyes glowed aqua, "I can still go even further!" Suddenly the Saiyan prince slapped the boy across the face and his eyes widen, staring at the ground in horror. His eyes turned dark and tears threatened his eyes now. _

"_Calm down, boy." He said and Gohan blinked, looking up at him, "Don't be provoked by anger. You're not supposed to blow a gasket." Gohan gulped and wiped his eyes. _

"_Whatever, Veggiehead." He said and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact. _

"_Boy, you need to focus more or you'll never be able to fight correctly." He said and Gohan sat down, grabbing a big sandwich and gobbled it down in seconds flat. He continued to ignore him and ate; Vegeta sighed and sat down next to him. He grabbed some turkey legs, eating them even faster than him. _

"_Your father would be proud of you though." _

_Gohan blinked and looked to Vegeta while he was in the middle of eating. Vegeta was eating still and grabbed more food as the young Demi-Saiyan stared at him with big eyes then smiled at him. _

"_Dad's probably happy that you're being nice to me." He said and Vegeta scoffed at this._

"_Kakarot's probably laughing his ass off that we're having this conversion." He said and Gohan rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever, Veggie." He said as they continued to eat on without any interruptions._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Mom! I brought in some strangers!" Trunks yelled as he, his future self, and the young boy walked in Capsule Corp. Different noises were made coming from the Gravity Room and a figure stood up, wearing a blue jumpsuit full of oil and grease came into view.

"Trunks, how many times have I told you not bring in poor people that your father will most likely end up killing?" Bulma shouted from the GR until she looked over to the older version of her son. Her eyes widen then she smiled big, tackling him into a hug.

"Mirai!" she cried and his eyes bugged out of his head with her strong grip.

"Mother! Need…to…breathe…!" he cried and she blinked then released him, slapping him on the shoulder.

"So how ya been? What's going on in the other world?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I've been good, mother. The other world has finally started rebuilding and no attacks have happened so far but I gained a Gakusei." He announced and pushed his student towards his mother. The student bowed down to her and said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Briefs." She blinked at this and stared at his unusual azure eyes and spiky black hair. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed her chin.

"Is he yours?" she asked and he blushed big, shaking his head no.

"NO! He's someone I found on the streets and persuaded him to become my student." He announced and she narrowed her eyes, bending down to the kid's height.

"You look very familiar." She said and he rolled his eyes at this.

"I get that a lot." He said, "I look a lot like my father."

"Who's your father?" she asked and he smirked, becoming even more familiar.

"My father is Son Gohan." He said and her eyes bugged out of her head, shock overwhelming her that she fell over on her butt.

"Your dad is Gohan!" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's another reason why sensi choose me as his Gakusei." He said and she slowly nodded, following along.

"How did you two meet?" she asked and the kid's eyes got sad all of a sudden.

"I'll tell you later." Mirai said and covered his student's sadness. Bulma slowly nodded and smiled down at the boy, running her hand through his spiky hair.

"So what's your name?" she asked and a happy hint was in his eyes.

"My name's Gouta Son." He said and she nodded.

"So your father followed the 'Go' first part of the name." She said and he growled at the note of his father.

"He wasn't alive when I was born or that my mother found she was pregnant with me. I was born a year after he was dead but my father did follow that tradition. She wanted to remember one of his requests when he would have a kid." Gouta replied and Bulma looked up to Mirai with confusion left in her eyes.

"How about you guys come in and Mirai you explain why you're here and you, Gouta, can play with Trunks in the Gravity Room." She suggested and the Saiyan nodded, following her into Capsule Corp.

* * *

Gohan's eyes slowly opened when he sensed something coming closer and closer to them and he smirked, getting ready to fight. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles, Vegeta smirking to.

"Finally, he arrives." He said and Videl slowly nodded, staring at the forest as the leaves rustled and deep chuckling came from it.

"The time has come for you to perish from this world, Devil." She said with her eyes closed and the chuckling continued, a shift in the wind caused the Saiyans to turn to see the once protector of Earth behind Videl, sitting crossed legged with his back to her. Their eyes widen and twitched to attack but waited for her to do anything yet she continued to stay still.

"_**My name is no longer Son Goku or Kakarot or the Devil, Satan." **_He said, _**"My name's Akujin." **_

"Fine then, Akujin." Videl said and Gohan started growling, "You have combined both Son Goku's and the Devil's Soul together, correct?" Akujin smirked and nodded at this, red eyes flashing even more bloodshed to approach.

"_**Indeed, little witch," **_he said and turned to her, grabbing her arm and pulled her towards him, _**"So let's take our little conversation somewhere else!" **_Her eyes widen and he laughed, shark like teeth shining brightly at her. Gohan started to scream out something but Akujin had disappeared without them even noticing.

* * *

Gohan was pale and stared at the ground with no expression on his face. Vegeta scowled as they sat down in Capsule Corp.

"I can't believe he got her…" Gohan kept on muttering and Bulma frowned at this, staring at her god son in sadness.

"I know Gohan." Bulma said and Trunks nodded at this, "We'll try everything we can do to get her back though." Trunks stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gohan," he announced in a deep voice full of seriousness, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SEATING HERE NOT EVEN SEARCHING FOR HER DUMBASS?!" The room full of Sons and Briefs stared at the boy with wide eyes and Gohan looked up to him but the same expression on his face.

"YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL GUY IN THE UNIVERSE AND YOU'RE DOING NOTHING ABOUT A MAN THAT CALLS HIMSELF AKUJIN THAT STOLE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIND HER!" he screamed at him and Gohan slowly blinked, registering it then anger filled his eyes.

"I am the most powerful creature in the universe!" he announced to himself and stood up, turning Super Saiyan and looked to Trunks, "Thanks, Trunks, I own you. I gotta go!" Then he shot out of there through the ceiling and flew off towards the woods where the Devil was waiting.

* * *

Videl stared at Akujin with fury in her eyes and he chuckled down at her, his shadow circling around her with a wide smile on it. She glanced down at it and he moved over to her, black claws growing from out of his fingernails.

"You will be stopped!" Videl cried and the figure chuckled evilly, his black claws scrapping against her cheek and blood started dripping down her chin.

"_**Or so you think, Satan Hokura but once he arrives, he'll see the dead body of his girlfriend and it'll cause him to go over the deep end and I'll combine his body with this one's! The world will crumble under my feet and I'll rule over everything else! HAHAHAHA!" **_the figure cried and Videl's eyes widen as his hand shifted to a gigantic claw like figure. He grabbed her by the throat and she winced at the tight grip he held, she clamped her hands together like she was going to pray.

"You will rue the day you kill me. I promise you that. Gohan wouldn't-" she was cut off when he plowed a hole into the center of her chest. Her eyes went blank and her white t-shirt started to get stained with blood. The last thing she saw was Gohan's huge eyes in horror and his face now stained with her blood. Her raven locks flowed up as the figure tossed her aside and she heard Gohan scream her name in agony.

* * *

_***A few seconds before***_

He had been running in the forest what seemed to be hours. His heart pounded against his chest and he panted for breath. Laughter circled him-good and evil, female and male. He shoved branches aside and sweat poured down his back. His feet pounded against the ground and he ran faster. He could sense that she was near, along with the man once known as Son Goku.

He needed to go faster!

He had to hurry!

"VIDEL!" he cried and continued to run faster, moving as fast as his body willed him but he couldn't use his full power some reason. He gasped and he started tripping over stones, pushing himself to the limit.

"Videl!" he cried again and his heart pounded against his chest.

_**"You're going to be too late, Halfling."**_ A voice whispered from the tree, _**"Only a couple more seconds and she'll be done for."**_ He scowled and swore at the voice.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, "I'm almost there!"

He shoved past the last branches and a bright light shined in front of his eyes. He smirked at first until blood splattered his vision. His eyes widen and he watched as Videl held no emotion in her eye, blood started to spill down her chest-the exact center of it, her raven locks flowed freely around her. Her white t-shirt was now stained with blood and her hands clapped together like she was trying to say a prayer.

"NO!" he screamed as her blood also splattered his face and hands. Laughter surrounded him and he fell to his knees, a hand coming out from Videl as she fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and that's when it started to rain, thunder clapped around and lightning flashed in the sky, "Videl! VIDEL! VIDEL!"

* * *

(*1) Gakusei: Student


	19. 18 Day Seven: Wrath Part 4 (Saga 1 END)

**To dcp1992: Thanks for the comment! And yep that's Gohan son and everything about him will be explained in the next Saga! Enjoy this chapter!**

**To jomama25: I decided a son because I thought he would have different personality unlike most Pan's personality in other fanfics plus I thought a boy would be nice to have! No offense to Pan fans!**

**To Shank-GxV: Yes, nearly killing Videl was part of plan but anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: It's the last chapter of the Devil's Deal Saga folks!**

**Goten and Trunks: *throws concerti in the air* Hurray! **

**Mangalover4321: Enjoy folks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

_Devil's Deal Saga (End)_

Chapter Eighteen

Day Seven: Wrath (Part 4)

Gohan's hair lengthened down to his knees, spiking more than usual and eyes glowed in hatred. He stared at the dead body of his precious friend and tears started to cloud his eyes. They started turning aqua blue and his eyebrows slowly became a big ridge. His muscles slightly increased and they toned out nicely against his body. A huge Aura of yellow and bioelectricity flowed all around him. His screaming continued on and on as he finally had become what they needed to defeat Akujin and rid him of Goku's Body and Soul:

A Super Saiyan Three.

His eyes narrowed and looked to Akujin filled with hatred. He growled at him and the Devil smirked at him, opening his hand to reveal a big ball of Ki, ready to fire at Videl's bleeding body. He shot it and suddenly she was gone to his anger. He looked to his right to see Gohan holding her tight against his chest and Akujin chuckled at him.

"_**So the little Halfling thinks he can beat me just because he transformed?" **_he said and narrowed his eyes, _**"That still won't be enough. A Shadow Soul, a Saiyan, and a Devil combined are what I am, boy: the Akujin. I will not be stopped by such pathetic powers. I will eliminate you, take over your body and Soul, and continue to bring this universe down with wrath." **_

"You try that," Gohan mustered up, his voice slightly huskier than normal, "And I'll stop you."

"_**Ningen (*1), you have no idea what you're doing." **_He said as he got into a stance, Gohan following his lead.

"Sure I do. I will make sure you will pay for your crimes, Akujin." He stated with venom dripping off of his voice and got into stance too. They both narrowed their eyes then dashed towards each other, their fists collided each other's.

A shock wave through the Earth brought everyone to their knees.

* * *

"_**Videl…" **_

_Videl's eyes slowly opened and stared at the face of Prophet, frowning at her and wearing a light blue silk gown that was almost see through. She could barely breathe from all the blood seeping out of her wound. Her heart slowly beat against her chest and Prophet sighed._

"_**You know I'm not surprised that Akujin did that. He knew that you're very precious to Gohan and it would transform him into a Super Saiyan Three." **__She said and Videl coughed up blood, staining the watery surface they were at. _

"_What's…going on…?" she asked and Prophet turned away from her, slowly becoming smoke. Videl's eyes widen and stared at it as she reached over to grab her then everything started to turn into flames. People started crying out for help, blood filled the streets, smoke rose up in the air, and laughter circled behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Akujin with blood dripping down his black hands and a severed head in his hand. _

_He tossed it over to her and her eyes widen. She reached over to it and turned to face it to her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as brought her hand to bloody cheeks and wide black eyes that no longer held any life in them. His black hair spiked up but his expression on his face was calm. She screamed in horror and yelled out his name._

"_GOHAN!"_

* * *

He dodged another attack and disappeared to appear behind him, punching him in spine. Akujin smirked at this and bent all the way back words, grabbing his hand to his shock and tossed him other into the forest ground. He groaned in pain and wiped his brow of sweat. Akujin suddenly appeared up at him and his eyes widen, rolling over to quickly dodge the attack.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "That was close!"

He jumped back up and they started at it again.

Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Block. Kick. Kick. Block. Dodge. Punch. Dod-

"SHIT!" he cried as he slashed across the face with his claws. Blood dripped down his face and his eyes widen as suddenly hatred coursed through his mind, his thoughts changing into a different stance.

"_**Fall into hatred, Ningen!" **_he exclaimed and Gohan's eyes widen.

"You did this?!" he exclaimed as Akujin delivered a kick to the back, sending him face down into the ground. Pain spread throughout his body and he spat out salvia, struggling to stand up. Akujin slammed his foot down on his back and smirked down at him.

"_**You're pathetic, Halfling." **_He said and stomped harder on him, earning a growl from that, _**"I would have thought you put much more effort into this fight. I hoped to have fun in this battle yet you disappoint me." **_

"Sore o shattodaun! (*2)" Gohan yelled at him and he smirked at this.

"_**Smartass, ain't ya? Even after that cut, you're still sane and having the ability to fight. Now I'm impressed." **_He said then stepped off of him, pulling him up to his face, _**"What other tricks do you have up your shelve now, Halfling?" **_Gohan smirked at him, not knowing that he had a Masenko-Ha ready to fire at him.

"See you in hell, mother fucker." He said as it was let out and Akujin blinked as a bright light was brought around him, engulfing them in a ball of pain.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as a huge of Ki exploded right behind Capsule Corp and Bulma continued to chat with Trunks in a separate room. He growled and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as they continued to chat for two hours straight.

"WOMAN! BRAT! What the fuck is taking so long to chat about?!" he exclaimed and suddenly the door slammed right into his face. He cursed like a sailor and glared at the person who did that. He looked to see Gouta with an angry look on his face, eyes glaring daggers at the Saiyan Prince.

"I've got a headache. Please be quiet." He stated simply and the Saiyan Prince narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked him and Gouta coughed into his hand, pain spreading through his lungs. Suddenly Mirai Trunks appeared behind the young boy with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, hello, father." He said and Vegeta glared at his future son.

"Why the hell are you here and who's the brat?" he asked impatiently and Mirai sighed. His father hadn't changed at all over the years.

"Well, we've come here because I had something to get and see if I can get a wish from Shernon, father. The boy is my student." He announced and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What's so special about him?" he asked.

"I'm Son Gohan's son, Son Gouta, assmokey." Gouta replied and an eyebrow twitched on Vegeta's forehead. He clenched his fist tight and Mirai sweat dropped at his student's attitude.

"Gouta, we have to work on your attitude towards other." He said and the boy glared at him.

"Shut up, smartass." He said and Mirai's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Is that how you talk to your Sensi, brat?" he hissed at Gouta then he coughed again, blood spilling down his lips.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell to the floor unconscious. He paled at the sight of his student unconscious and shook him, yelling out his name.

"Gouta! Hey! Wake up!" he exclaimed and narrowed his eyes, "His mother will kill me if he ends up dying because I brought him to the past."

"So what's wrong with Kakabrat's brat?" he asked and Mirai sighed.

"He's got an injury on the head from the way he was born which causes his body to react differently to certain reacts in his system and it also makes it harder for him to remember certain information." He explained and Bulma ran out of the room with an angry expression on her face.

"Vegeta! What the hell happened to my yard?!" she exploded and he narrowed his eyes, looking to the smoke.

"Bulma, Trunks, go in the Gravity Room." He demanded and she blinked then nodded, grabbing Trunks and picked up Gouta.

"Fine, promise me you won't die." She said and he nodded as she dragged the Half-Saiyans and Quarter-Saiyan to lock them in the Gravity Room. He turned back outside and continued to watch as smoke rose up from the ground along with a loud screaming echoing across the Earth.

* * *

"_**Jeez, that was pretty big, Halfling," **_Akujin said and whipped his brow, _**"You actually managed to hit me." **_Blood dripped down from his now missing left arm, staining the rocks below and more ghostly laughter circled around them. People's breaths heaved and sweat dripping down their bodies. Akujin smirked and cracked his neck.

"_**Good job, Ningen, I can't regenerate this limb for a while. You still alive, baka Halfling?" **_he asked and suddenly a punch sent him flying into the ground. Gohan smirked from the smoke and his Ki continued to rise up. He clenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ground waited for him to attack.

"Thank Kami, that shut him up for a good amount of time." He stated then suddenly chuckling behind him, grabbing him by the neck and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"_**Baka Halfling…!" **_Akujin cried and gripped his neck tighter, _**"You think that just attacking me with that weak attack would managed to kill me!" **_

"Hōru… (*3)" Gohan managed to say as his hair slowly started to become shorter, his Ki slowly decreasing.

"_**Come on," **_Akujin egged him on, _**"Are you really gonna die that quick? You're getting pretty boring. I hoped that seeing your girlfriend die right before your eyes would give off something but looks like-"**_

Suddenly Gohan slammed his fist into Akujin's ribs and along with it was a Ki blast. Gohan smirked at this and blasted him again multiple times with Ki blasts. Smoke rose up when he missed and he growled at this, whipping his head away and got rid of some of the sweat.

"You really trying to piss me off, Akujin?" he asked to himself and wipe the little blood trail on his mouth, "That's how I changed to a Super Saiyan Three, baka."

* * *

_Her voice started to crack after screaming for so long and running out of tears. She stared at the head of Gohan and pulled it close to her, petting his hair and Prophet stared at her from afar. She sighed and snapped her fingers, instantly the scenery changed around them to darkness but they could still see each other. _

"_**Videl," **__Prophet said, __**"That is what can happen if we die, Videl. I fear that Gohan will die and become one with Akujin who will become known as Shinda Akuma (*4). Shinda Akuma had destroyed the city and ripped off the heads of his opponents and stained his hands with so much blood it's unable to identify him." **__Videl's whole body shook and put a hand to her chest__**, **__tears striking her face. _

"_**Videl, we need to stop Akujin no matter the cost." **__Prophet said and Videl stared at her with round eyes, __**"The power your grandmother granted you had gave us better healing qualities so the wound Akujin gave us is healing at a good rate. The issue is that stopping Akujin requires a good amount of Ki and someone of the possessed person's blood line to seal him in." **__Videl's eyes widen even more and fear started seeping more and more into her body. _

"_I can't use Goten! He's too young and innocent!" she announced them paled a great amount, "But…Gohan…something might shift and cause the timeline to change into something worse…"_

"_**Videl, there won't be a timeline if Akujin beats Gohan!" **__Prophet screamed at her, __**"Once he gets Gohan destroyed, Akujin will absorb him and become Shinda Akuma! Think of the consequences of what will happen if you don't seal the Devil in Gohan!" **_

"_But, the future-!" Videl began until suddenly her mouth clapped shut. _

"_**THERE WILL BE NO FUTURE, VIDEL! IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!" **__Prophet yelled and Videl__scowled at this, biting her lip, __**"IT'S EITHER BE KILLED AND HAVE THE WORLD BECOME CORRUPT BY SHINDA AKUMA OR GOHAN SNAPPING AND KILLING US ALL IN THE FUTURE WHICH WE CAN STILL **__**CHANGE**__**!" **_

_Videl whipped the tears from her eyes and hiccupped before nodding, sadness filling her heart and soul. She glared at Prophet who didn't seem to flinch at it but frown at her, arms crossed over her chest. She snapped her fingers and everything went black to Videl but she heard one last thing, __**"I'll help you Seal Akujin within Gohan but we will have to become one Soul for a while so hold on…"**_

* * *

Gohan floated back in the air and grabbed Akujin's leg, slamming him around and tossed into the air. He waited a bit before he would come down but suddenly a punch from behind sent him flying into the ground, more dust flying up and creating more craters. He scowled and looked around; making sure no close was near.

"_**You're too weak…"**_

Gohan turned to face his opponent but now Akujin had twisted Gohan's whole left arm around, nearly snapping it off from old wounds that hadn't fully healed after seven years. He screamed out in pain as the muscles slowly started to begin to rip it apart. Agony filled his body and he bit his lip to stop the screaming. Akujin chuckled madly and continued to pull the arm out of his socket, bones started shattering.

"_**Come on and die, Halfling!" **_ Akujin said and laughed even more as he started tearing the arm off, blood beginning to spill down in massive amounts.

"Father…"Gohan whimpered and Akujin's smirk grew bigger, "Why would you do this?" Akujin bent down to Gohan's ear and grabbed him the hair also, ripping some of it out.

"_**That idiot, Son Goku or Kakarot as some call him, has become one with the Devil and Shadow Soul which formed me, Akujin but once I absorb you and we'll become Shinda Akuma then you'll be able to see your precious father again!" **_Akujin said and Gohan narrowed his eyes as tears flowed down his face.

"My father…" he began as his arm started to reopen wounds, more blood rushing down it, "Is still in there. He's just in too deep to realize that he's being used. That does why…I'm gonna bring him back out so he won't have deal with being alone anymore!" He pulled away and skin peeled away, muscles and bones snapping as blood pooled down the useless left arm. A Kamehameha had formed in his right hand and fired straight at him.

* * *

Videl's eyes snapped open with a mad grin across her face and her eye color no longer azure eye but dead silver. Blood dripped down from the center from her head and the wound in her chest had already begun healing. She swayed as she stood up and giggled, licking her lips.

"_Where…are…you…Akujin…?"_ she said in a strange voice and chuckled again, limping into the forest to find the Devil and Seal him before he would absorb Gohan.

* * *

Gohan hissed in pain as limped towards the end of the forest where he could see Capsule Corp right near him. He swore again and coughed, blood spilling down his lips and Super Saiyan Three fleeing from his system. His left arm barely held on to any skin, muscle, nerve, and bone left on his body.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, "His form wastes Ki much faster than the other two. I'm surprised I lasted this long instead of fainting." He coughed up blood and bags hung under his eyes, pain filling his entire body now. His hair started to shortened and his eyebrows started reappearing before he knew it, eye color slowly turning back to black.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered then he slammed into the ground, blood gasping out from his wounds and mouth. Something in his body seemed to pierce his lung and he screamed again, tears now brimming his eyes.

"_**How many times do I need to tell you?!" **_Akujin yelled in his ear, _**"Son Goku doesn't exist anymore! Only Akujin!" **_

"LIAR!" Gohan screamed at him then Akujin punched him in the cheek, his face slamming into the ground. Black and blue started to form on his face along with all the wounds he had started to get and he spat out blood and spit, looking straight into Akujin's eyes.

"Father, I know you can hear me!" he yelled as he got punched again, spitting, "Why the fuck are you letting them control you?! You are stronger than that! _Mother is waiting for you! Goten is waiting for you! I'm waiting for you!_"

Akujin paused at his next attack, nothing in his eyes now but his arm twitched to attack him. He let out a small gasp and tears started to fill his eyes.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gohan?" he whimpered in Goku's voice to both their shock then suddenly he scowled again, anger filled them again. He punched him again to Gohan's shock and head butt, blood dripping down his forehead from the close on attack.

"_**Fucking Ningen! Don't pull that crap on me!" **_he exclaimed and grabbed Gohan's ripped left arm_, __**"I'm going to fucking kill you then absorb you! So FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" **_

Gohan's eyes widen in terrible pain as succumbed him into screaming and have tears stream down his face yet again.

"Why?!" he screamed as the arm barely had anything to hang onto, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR SON, FATHER?!" Akujin grinned again and stopped for a moment, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"_**Kill? I'm letting you out easy, kid. I won't kill you, no I'm gonna absorb you so you can join your precious daddy if you want to believe that. So just collapse and I'll absorb you." **_He said and Gohan's heart started slowing down, breathing becoming harder and his lung started filling up with blood.

"_**I believe a rib pierced one of your lungs so now you'll choke on your own blood! What a delight this is! The young man that promised he would defeat me is now dying by his own mistakes! Silly, silly boy! Look at how pathetic you are!" **_Akujin slammed his foot harder on Gohan's chest, pouring blood into the pierced lung. Gohan spewed out more blood and Akujin giggled at this, grabbing his left arm again to his horror.

"N-n-n-n-n-no…" Gohan whimpered and Akujin raised an eyebrow at this.

"_**You say something, Ningen? I didn't hear it!" **_Akujin sang and gripped it harder but he could no longer feel anything in that arm, the nerves were destroyed to a point beyond repairing. Blood pooled around him and his hair now became back to Super Saiyan Two, his muscles decreasing a little and his Ki weakened a great amount, an aura faded into nothing but Ki.

"Stop it." He mumbled and his left hand hid another Masenko-Ha then he smirked big, "I'm gonna stop playing this bullshit!" He fired it and sent Akujin flying off of him. He quickly stood up and smirked at this, his arm already starting to heal up the wound but it would another nasty scar on it.

"Kiss my ass, bitch! That Masenko-Ha is empowered by a Kamehameha! So it's a thousand times more powerful!" Gohan exclaimed as his rib started pulling away from his lung, his Saiyan blood enhancing its healing abilities.

"_**That…" **_Akujin said from the smoke, _**"Felt like a baby punch."**_

Gohan's eyes widen and stared at the smoke in fear.

_What the hell can kill this guy?! _Gohan thought and started backing away, trying to move as far as possible.

"_**Come on, Ningen, don't hide…it'll ruin the fun…!" **_

"Impossible!" Gohan cried, "You won't kill me! I'm your son! Dad! Please come back!"

"_**How many times do I have to say this, Ningen? I'M NOT SON GOKU, YOUR FATHER! I'M AKUJIN!" **_he exclaimed to him and shot out of the smoke, grabbing his arm and got ready to rip it off. He grabbed it and pulled it away, the whole thing falling limp to the ground next to Gohan to his horror. Blood exploded out and stained the side of his face to his pants. Pain exploded in him and he fell to his knees, his head hung low and instantly turned back to his base form.

"_**Now what are ya gonna do with one arm, Ningen?" **_Akujin said and licked up all the blood on his face and claws, _**"Just give up. I'll end your suffering." **_Slowly he inched closer to him and his body started turning into a liquid, dripping closer and closer to Gohan. He breathed harder as his body's function started going haywire into what to heal first: his lung or missing arm.

"Father…" he mumbled again and Akujin rolled his eyes, anger filling his body yet again for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"_**Yes, father is here," **_he somewhat lied, trying to get Gohan to pass out into his words, _**"Come to your father, Gohan." **_

"But…" he tried again and blood continued to spill down his lips, "Father…isn't you…he's someone…else…"

"_**Are you sure, Gohan?" **_he said until his eyes became sad, turning black for a second, "I'm so lost without any of you. I can't focus anymore." Gohan's eyes widen and shot up to stare into the face of Akujin, smirking right above him and his liquid form dripping all over Gohan. He wouldn't move; all his body functions were failing him: he was starting to die.

"Help me, Gohan, my son." Akujin said in Goku's voice which caused Gohan's gaze to become blurry and Akujin's teeth became extremely sharp, _**"COME TO DADDY."**_

"_Kaishi fūin (*5)." _

Suddenly Akujin paused as something seemed to make everything where they stood frozen. A giggle escaped someone's lips and he looked to see Videl, blood dripping down onto the ground and a mad grin across her a face. Her silver eyes shined at them and Akujin's eyes widen in horror, she swung her arm up high and twirled her finger in the air then pointed to him pretending it was a gun. She pretended to fire it and said 'Pow!' like it had hit him in the head.

"_You're gonna get Sealed up, Mr. Akujin." _She said in a strange voice and Akujin scowled at this, rage increasing ten-fold.

"_**Fucking Satan Hokura!" **_he exclaimed and she sat down, crossed legs and closed her eyes as power started floating up around her. She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together, eyes snapping open again.

"_**Shīruwan, daiichibu: Ketsueki shīru (*6)." **_she said and suddenly all the liquid that dripped onto Gohan started moving to his detached arm. It started turning black and nails became longer, more muscle increased. It was starting to look like Akujin's left arm to be exact. Videl pulled out the kantana Gohan had gotten from Grandpa Gohan's store.

"_**Shīru hitotsu, dainibu: Kami shīru (*7)." **_She and opened the kantana then slamming it into the ground, a circle of Sealing which was full of Japanese words and unknown languages. The case around the sword floated up and it's Seal on it wrapped around Gohan's detached arm to even his finger nails. The print glowed and so did Akujin's right arm.

"_**Wait a minute…what do you think you're doing?!" **_Akujin cried again and she smiled at this, pointing her hand to her mouth and clapped her hands together again.

"_**Shīru hitotsu, daisanbu: Atatchimento (*8)." **_She said and suddenly the arm slammed back into Gohan's shoulder to his shock, instantly shaking off the gaze Akujin put on him. He stared at his arm in horror as it somehow now started sewing itself back on.

"_**Shīru ni; pāto 1: Rensa han'nō (*9)."**_ She said and Akujin's black skin started ripping apart, becoming like Goku's again. His eyes widen and arms twitched to move yet the Seal she had placed made it impossible. The skin moved to Gohan's somehow attached left arm and circled the Seal Wrap on it. His eyes widen and his whole body began to shake from the Seal being placed on him.

"_**Shīru ni; pāto 2: Kumon no hiki (*10)."**_ She said and he started screaming horror as suddenly blood spurted out from everywhere, coating the ground and his shadow pulling away from him. The shadow had looked like Akujin and the blood started floating in the air as Akujin's eyes turned to black-like Goku's and his nails grew back to normal length.

"_**NO! YOU BITCH!" **_he screamed before his eyes glazed over and he looked to the ground limp.

"_**Fainarushīru; jundo wa seiketsu ni shi, aku o shobun (*11)."**_ She said and Akujin, now becoming Goku again stood completely still as his Shadow exploded and got replaced by one that looked like his instead of the Shadow Soul. He managed a smile and stared at the ground.

"Thank…you…" he whispered before falling to the ground unconscious but Gohan continued to stare at his arm in confusion until she clapped her hands one final time, something above them shattering and replacing with snow. Gohan slowly looked up and stared at Videl who smiled sadly at him. Tears flowed down her face and she whispered, "I'm sorry", before collapsing to the ground unconscious also.

* * *

Everything was dark yet bright. Goku's eyes slowly opened and pain filled his side along with his eyes at the bright light above him. He groaned and put a hand to block it but stared at it in shock when he saw it was wrapped around in some weird paper.

"How are you feeling, Mister Son?"

He turned to the voice and stared at Videl smiling at him with bandages wrapped around her head and stomach-unknown to him. He pushed himself up and stared at the bandages in horror, guilty began to run in his system.

"Did…I do that?" he asked her and she blinked, staring at the bandages and she laughed.

"I would lie but…yeah you did do that." She said and his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "Stay away from me! I'm a monster! The Devil will come back and-!" He stopped after being bonked on the head and he turned to see Gohan glare down at his father.

"No, you aren't baka." He said and Goku blinked at this, staring at his left arm in the same condition as his right one, "Videl sealed the bastard up and destroyed the Shadow Soul." Goku continued to stare at his son's arm and Gohan sat down next to his girlfriend who smiled at him.

"She Sealed him?" he said and looked back to her, "How?" She frowned at this and sadness took over her eyes.

"To Seal him up, I was told the only way was to use a kin of the person who got possessed by the Devil and use a specific body part to Seal it up." She said and glanced at Gohan's left arm, "Gohan was the only one fit for the job and he didn't even except the offer. I saw an opportunity and did it sadly."

"Gohan," Goku said with sadness and clenched the sheets hard, "I left you with my wife and unborn son for seven years. You didn't deserve to become the vessel to Seal up something that I did." Gohan suddenly started laughing to their shock and they stared at him. He smirked at this and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, it was my fault that you got blown to Hell was forced to make a Deal with a Devil so even if I didn't agree with the Seal, I deserve to quiet that Devil as far away as possible from you. None of this is your fault plus if I killed you or Videl Exorcise you, mom would have killed me with her frying pan." He explained and Goku smiled at him then wrapped him into a hug to his shock. He squeezed him tight in his chest as tears fell down onto Gohan.

"Thank you," he mumbled and Gohan smiled at this while hugging him.

"I'm glad you're back dad." He said and Goku pulled back, wiping the tears away and laughed at this.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

_Saga One: The Devil Deal Saga End_

* * *

Ningen (*1): Human

Sore o shattodaun! (*2): SHUT IT!

Hōru (*3): Let go

Shinda Akuma (*4): Dead Devil

Kaishi fūin (*5): Seal Begin

Shīruwan, daiichibu: Ketsueki shīru (*6): Seal One; Part One: Blood Seal

Shīru hitotsu, dainibu: Kami shīru (*7): Seal one; Part Two: Paper Seal

Shīru hitotsu, daisanbu: Atatchimento (*8): Seal One; Part Three: Attachment

Shīru ni; pāto 1: Rensa han'nō (*9): Seal Two; Part One: Chain Reaction

Shīru ni; pāto 2: Kumon no hiki (*10): Seal Two; Part Two: Agony Pull

Fainarushīru; jundo wa seiketsu ni shi, aku o shobun (*11): Final Seal: Hold Back Beast and Destroy Evil


End file.
